


Magic, Mystery and Mystrade

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Greg, Bottom Mycroft, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potterlock, Rimming, Teen Greg, Teen John Watson, Teen Mycroft, Teen Mystrade, Teen Sherlock, Top Greg Lestrade, Top Mycroft, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 45,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Greg Lestrade bumped into Mycroft Holmes, little he knew that his life was going to change completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissWholockian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWholockian/gifts).



> I want to give special thanks to Tindomerelhloni, I don't know what I would've done without you <3  
> And to my Harley Warley that keeps me going. Love you both 
> 
> So, this is my first ever fan fic. I'm in love with Mystrade so I decided to give it a try! 
> 
> Hope you guys like it
> 
> Any suggestions are welcome

It was mid June when Gregory Lestrade received his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. He was impressed, even though his dad is a wizard he had a chance of not being one, his mother is a muggle and he didn’t remember showing any kind of magical aptitudes. His best friend had, on different occasions, set things on fire when he got upset, he didn’t know if that was a good sign or not. But, it was magic. And there it was, in emerald ink his letter of acceptance and he couldn’t wait to finally go to Hogwarts; he read the letter almost a dozen times, even more:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Lestrade,

 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

His parents were very happy and excited, and they sent the Owl almost immediately. In early July, they went to the Diagon Alley. He was very familiar with it, since he was little his parents would take him there, but, this time was different. Everything seemed different, he was going to go to Hogwarts finally. He was smiling all the time, they stopped to see the broomsticks (his dad had one at home, he was a beater in his school years and a very good one). He always wanted to play, he stared at the Galactic 2500 through the glass, and he didn’t realize his parents were gone.

 _“_ You can’t have one if you are first year _”_

He looked down and saw a little boy, maybe seven or eight years old, with dark curly hair and bright eyes, wearing a long black coat (too long for him) and a blue scarf, looking at him like he was supplying Greg a new knowledge.

“I know, I just really like it…. Wait... how did you know...”

The boy didn’t even let Greg finish. “I know a lot of things, one of your parents is a muggle, more likely your mother. And you thought you would never go to Hogwarts…” he stopped “My brother says it's rude to tell people things about themselves… Hello my name is Sherlock Holmes” the boy extended his little hand to Greg and he couldn’t resist a smile. That little boy, how on earth did he know that stuff? He shook his hand “Pleasure to meet you Sherlock, my name is Grego…Greg Lestrade” He didn’t like to be called Gregory. So he decided that if anyone asked, he was going to say Greg.

“Sherlock, are you alone in here? You don’t seem too old to be alone…”

“I’m here with my brother and our nanny, he is going to buy his things for Hogwarts, and I ran from Flourish and Blotts to Potage's Cauldron Shop. I want a new cauldron but my brother says I’m not of age for a bigger one”

Greg looked at the child, well… he looked like a child and his voice was the one of a child… but his words and his attitude were of an adult or maybe a teenager.

“Well… I’m not of age for a broom either… how about I take you there and you can see the cauldrons, and then I’ll take you to your brother?”

Sherlock looked at him, like he was debating if it was smart to go with a stranger. His eyes pierced Greg’s face until he finally answered with a grin in his face “Okay! Let’s go” as he started running and Greg behind him forgetting he was there with his parents.

They arrived and Sherlock started bouncing, mumbling properties of each cauldron and Greg only nodding because he didn’t understand a word. He looked behind him for a second and turned around when Sherlock called him.

“Greg!”

He turned around and bumped into another boy. Red auburn hair, a few inches taller than him, blue eyes, and pale skin covered in freckles _“He is adorable… WHAT? Why are you thinking that..?_ He has a three piece black and grey suit, a black rope, and ...Umbrella? Weird…

 _“_ Is this the boy who brought you here Sherlock?” The boy asked the little boy, there was a tone of anger in his voice, like Greg’s father when Greg is in trouble.

“Yes, that’s him, and he said he was going to take me to you when I had seen all the cauldrons”

The taller boy looked at Greg like he was some lowly parasite, wrinkling his nose.

“I told my brother that I will not allow more cauldrons at home, who do you think you are to bring him here?”

Greg felt embarrassed, he was right… But he didn’t have to talk to him like that, who does he think he is? He is not even Sherlock’s dad!

“I… umm” He scratched the back of his head, like he always did when he was nervous. “I didn’t think it was wrong for him to look around”

“I will decide what is right and what is wrong for him, I’ll appreciate if you leave right now Mister…..”

“Lestrade, Greg Lestrade” Sherlock jumped. “And he is my friend” Sherlock’s voice sounded full of anger and like he was about to cry. Greg suddenly felt bad for him. He just met the kid but his brother was being mean, and he looked cute with his nose wrinkled _WHAT? CUTE? What’s wrong with you Greg? He is a twat…_

“He can’t be your friend, you just met him. He is a stranger Sherlock, and you know what mummy has told you about strangers”

The boy looked at Greg again with the same look Sherlock had earlier, like he was trying to figure out if he was worth it.

“Good day Mister Lestrade, and I’ll appreciate if this is the last time you took my brother without permission.”

“Look, I didn’t take him. He was there and I…” too late, the two boys were walking towards the exit, the older boy taking Sherlock’s hand and dragging him while Sherlock looked at Greg and waved his hand with an apologetic look”

He suddenly remembered that he hadn’t seen his parents in a while and he rushed to the door looking for them. The last time he saw them was… um… when he stopped to look at the brooms… He was SO in trouble.

When he finally found his parents, his mother was in the verge of tears.

“Where were you Gregory? I was worried sick!"

“I told you he would be fine, he knows better than to go to Knockturn Alley, love”

His father seemed calmed and they had almost all the stuff they needed.

“We have to go find you some robes and your wand” His father seemed almost as excited as himself and he was sighing in relief when they didn’t ground him or something. He told them where he was and what had happened with the little boy he met earlier.

“Holmes? Hmm... I think I used to go to Hogwarts with a Holmes, he was very posh and well mannered… just like you said that boy was, the older brother, they are part of a large line of pure blood wizards. You better be careful with them, some say that in the old days the brilliant Holmes were dark wizards”

Greg thought there’s no way Sherlock could be a dark wizard… his brother, on the other hand… he shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, they were just kids. No one could be a dark wizard at that age. They went to buy the robes and finally went to Ollivander’s for his wand; his hands were shaking when the old man appeared in front of him. After a few wand waves he finally got an oak wand with dragon heartstring core. The man said something he didn’t hear, and when he asked he didn’t get an answer.

“That is a very strong wand Mister Lestrade” he said to his father, it's stronger than yours.

Greg took it and looked it over. It was a very long wand, he liked it, and apparently the wand liked him too. His father paid and they went back outside. His father stopped at Gringotts and he and his mother waited for him at the nearest shop, just looking around. Later, they went for food and back to the house. Greg was eager to finally go to Hogwarts.


	2. New Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected friendship...

Mid July, the summer was too slow, he just wanted to go to Hogwarts. Michael, (his best friend) had received his letter too. Both were eager to start but they kept themselves busy by going to the movies, to the beach and sometimes just stayed inside playing Xbox or watching Football and Quidditch matches. One day they were playing football in Greg’s house's backyard and an Owl arrived with a letter for him. He never received any mail so he opened it eagerly, it was a short letter with rather bad calligraphy.

 

Hello Greg!

My brother is an arse, please be my friend. If you want to be my friend meet me in front of the Museum of London July 23 at 3 o’clock. I’ll be alone with my nanny.

                                                                

                                                                                          Sherlock S. Holmes.

Greg smiled. “That kid is crazy”.

“What? Who?" Michael was confused, he ruffled his dirty blonde hair and stared at his friend.

“That kid I told you about, the one with the arse of a brother”

“Oh! That one… What does he want?”

“He wants to meet me July 23rd, next week”

“But why? What does he want? Your father said you should be careful with that family Greg."

“Sherlock is fine, I’ll go meet him”

Next week he convinced his mother to take him to the Museum. She was confused, he never wanted to go to any Museum or anything of the sorts. They took Michael and when they arrived, Sherlock was there with a young woman, not too old, maybe seventeen years old.

“GREG!!!” Sherlock ran towards him and gave him a hug. The nanny seemed surprised, and Greg felt awkward under her watchful eye.

“Hey Sherlock, this is my best friend Michael Dimmock” Michael gave Sherlock a hand and the boy stared at him, the same way he had done to Greg the first time they met. After what seemed like long minutes but in fact was just a moment or two, Sherlock shrug his shoulders and shook his hand.

“I was afraid you weren’t coming, I don’t have any friends”

“Oh… there’s no problem buddy, I’m your friend now, I’m here” He shoved Sherlock gently and smiled, Sherlock smiled at him in return.

“Come on then! We have to see everything”

They spent the day at the Museum. Greg was a little scared of Sherlock, he was jumping here and there muttering things and taking notes in a little notebook. And when they passed in front of an exhibition he didn’t like, he yelled ”BORING” and dragged Greg to the next one, then they ate together and said their goodbyes. Greg made his mother promise she wouldn’t tell his father about Sherlock, and she agreed. Heading home they dropped Michael off at his house and finally arriving home, Greg took a shower and went straight to sleep but not without going to the calendar and doing a mark on the 23rd, just two months and eight days left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Sherlock is cute, I wonder what happened later in life...


	3. A new Beggining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their way to a new life at Hogwarts, Greg and Mycroft are given a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I have to thank Lauren for her help, don't know what I would do without youuu!!!
> 
> ALSO MY MYSTRADE BUDDY Harley! :3
> 
> I decided to post it early because I have tons written already

Tomorrow was the 1st of September and he was really nervous. All his things where packed up in his dad’s car, and he was playing Xbox in his room when his mother lean in the door.  Greg paused the game on his Xbox and smiled at her.

"Lights out, Greg. You've got a big day ahead of you!"

“I’m not tired mum”

“Gregory….”

He rolled his eyes, “Alright”.  Turning the Xbox off, Greg climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep, but gave up an hour later, he was too nervous to sleep. Rolling out of bed he turned the Xbox on again, making sure the telly was on mute and he played for a few hours until he got bored and turned it off. He decided to read a book.

Over the summer he and Sherlock went out two more times and the little kid was starting to grow on him. Every now and then he thought of Sherlock’s brother. He didn’t know his name, just that obviously he was a Holmes. _Why am I thinking about him? He is a twat, an arse; Even Sherlock says so…_

It was half past three in the morning when an Owl arrived at his window. He let it in and took a letter, he knew it was from Sherlock. He opened it…

Hello Greg!

I hope you have a great year at Hogwarts, please I want to see you at Holidays! It would be really cool. I hope you still want to be my friend when you come back. Will you write to me?

                                                                                                        Sherlock Holmes

He was really sweet. Sherlock was six years old, he was really smart for his age and he felt a little awkward being friends with a little kid, but, he liked him. Even though Sherlock could be a little prat sometimes, he was a really good boy. Greg even helped him with an experiment once, he didn’t know what he was doing but he helped him anyway.

He fell asleep with the letter in his hands and thinking of Sherlock’s brother, he really didn’t know why.

He had a dream that someone was pounding on a door. Endless pounding. He wanted it to go away…  
His father almost dragged him out of bed at seven in the morning.

“Daadd, it’s too early”

“You have to eat your breakfast and it's a long way to the station, Greg. Don’t roll your eyes at me. I’ve done this once or twice.”

“Can we just use another way of transport?” Greg looked at his dad and wiggled his eyebrows.

“We are not using magic Greg, there’s lots of stuff…” Mr. Lestrade shut his mouth as Greg rolled out of bed and shuffled off to the bathroom.

Plopping himself heavily into a chair he buried his face in his arms on the table. He finally moved when his mom gently nudged him with a plate full of eggs. They ate breakfast and Greg complained the whole time. His mother, bless her, just smiled knowingly and handed him a glass of orange juice.

“Mum…. I’m not thirsty. Why is orange juice your answer to everything?”  
            “Just drink it, Greg.” She kissed his forehead and went about cleaning up the kitchen.

Drinking his orange juice he was surprised to find his mood had changed. He was now excited and eager to leave. The whole car ride was a chorus of “How much longer! Are we there yet? Dad, I’ve gotta use the loo…” They arrived at King Cross at 10:30am.

“I told you, if you stayed in bed one more minute we would be late.”

“Yeah dad, whatever.”

Jesse, Greg’s mother, cried and Greg gave her a hug. “I’ll be fine mum, really.”

“I know dear, it's just that I won't see you for so long, I’m going to miss you so much, my little baby boy.”

Greg rolled his eyes. “Mum, I’m not a baby.”

They said their goodbyes and he went inside with Michael. They took an empty spot, waved to their parents, and at 11 o'clock the train started moving and Greg felt excited and sad, he was really going to miss his parents. Ten minutes later someone opened the glass door.

“Can I sit here? The train is full.”

“Yeah of course.” Michael answered before Greg could say anything. He was still looking at the boy, it was him, Sherlock’s brother. His stomach made a sound and he felt sick. He was going to treat Greg like crap and he was not in the mood.

“Um… Hello Mister Lestrade”

“Hello Mister Holmes, umm this is my friend Michael Dimmock”

The boy made a gesture with his head and smiled. Greg could notice that it was not a real smile, just a polite one, because he had no other choice. This boy was really an arse.

“I had wanted to tell you Mister Lestrade…”

“Please call me Greg.”

“Greg… That is short for Gregory… Right?”

“Yes… But no one calls me Gregory.”

“Well… Gregory,” the boy had completely ignored Greg’s request and it made him mad. He didn’t want people to call him Gregory, he didn’t like it.

“I wanted to apologize for our first meeting, I was angry at Sherlock, he had disappeared for an hour and I was really upset. I didn’t treat you right and I was rude, please forgive my behaviour.” He extended his hand for Greg, and he shook it.

“I understand. It’s okay, really, Mister Holmes”

“You can call me Mycroft. My name is Mycroft, I didn’t introduce myself properly.” he smiled, an honest smile this time, and Greg couldn’t help but smile in return.


	4. Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get sorted!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions, comments and observations are welcome! THANKS FOR READING!!
> 
> **UPDATE**
> 
> The chapter was edited with the help of Lauren, is better now.

 

The trip to Hogwarts was long, the three boys spent their time talking and laughing about practically everything. They soon found out that Greg and Mycroft had a lot in common, while poor Michael sat in the corner with his arms crossed. Michael felt ignored and like a third wheel, so he got up, went to the window and pretended to jump out yelling, “Save yourself!”  
  
            They talked about books, music and just about everything. Greg told him he would love to play quidditch, his father had been a star in school, and his grandfather before, and Greg had always dreamed about carrying on the family tradition.  Greg had spent the past few years playing football with his muggle friends, but he dropped out of the team to go to Hogwarts. Mycroft was not too interested in sports,  instead he talked about politics and stuff Greg didn’t really care about. But he listened to him anyway and contributed to the topic when Mycroft mentioned something he actually knew about.

It was dark when they arrived and the groundskeeper, Hagrid, escorted them in the boats to the castle. The children all sat quietly in the boats, all of them, except Mycroft, too apprehensive to say anything.  Mycroft, not being intimidated, recited the book, History of Hogwarts every time they came upon something that was remotely interesting.  Obviously he had read it once or twice. Greg could simply smile because he thought that Mycroft was amazing.

When they entered the castle, Greg’s stomach stopped churning and he looked around in awe.  It was huge, and beautiful, but in a way eldritch. It promised endless tales of the people who had called the school home in the past. He was so busy looking at his surroundings that he didn’t notice the cat until it howled when he stepped on it. They crowded around  on the stairs when a tall brunette with an emerald robe and a black hat appeared out of seemingly out nowhere.

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts." Greg looked at Mycroft and Michael, hopefully they would be together in the same house… “The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin…” Greg’s mind drifted, he wanted to be a Gryffindor. There’s no way he would be a Ravenclaw, he wasn’t smart enough… Maybe a hufflepuff, but hopefully not a Slytherin… He shivered at the thought, his dad had said that every house was good. But Slytherin gave him a bad feeling. He just had to make himself worthy of their house, and each individual was unique even though the houses had specific qualities, he really didn’t want to be in Slytherin… “…. as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.”

All the students began to chat, and the room echoed with over 100 excited voices all talking about which house they wanted to join. Mycroft seemed to be in his own mind and he didn’t talk at all, Michael was saying something but Greg was too distracted looking at Mycroft to hear. Suddenly, the woman from earlier arrived again, out of nowhere, like last time.

“Move along now, The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.”

They all followed her to the Great Hall, all the new students were in awe. It was massive, impressive, and simply amazing, the glass ceiling showed the night sky and hundreds of candles floated about, illuminating the room.

“The sky is not real, it's enchanted” Mycroft had to shout to be heard over the din. He really do seemed to know everything about Hogwarts.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted” she said.

They called a few nervous kids and the empty chairs at the house's tables started to fill up. Sometimes the hat didn’t even touch someone’s head before it had already decided and shouted a house, and other times it took some time. There was complete silence until every student was sorted, then the respective house would start clapping welcoming the new student.

“Dimmock, Michael” Michael was shaking and he turned to look at Greg, “This is it, this is where the hat says I’m not worth it for any house and they send me back home” Greg chuckled, “You'll be fine” patting his shoulder in reassurance.

“Mister Dimmock?”

Michael walked towards the hat and almost instantly he got sorted into Hufflepuff. He smiled, relieved that he was indeed worthy of a house.

Some time later was Mycroft's turn. He smiled at Greg and walked towards the hat, had a determined look on his face. Greg thought that probably Mycroft already knew what house he would be in. He sat completely straight and put the hat on, not a single trace of worry in his face. The hat took a while, Greg could see him talking a lot, and Mycroft was too, but nobody could hear them until finally the hat said “Slytherin”. Greg’s jaw dropped, and he stared at Mycroft as the boy winked at him and smiled as he walked towards the Slytherin table. Greg blushed but he didn’t exactly know why. He just stared at Mycroft and every once in a while at his shoes until he was called.

“Lestrade, Gregory”

Ugh, now everyone would call him Gregory. He walked slowly but determined like Mycroft to the sorting hat. It didn’t matter, he could be in any house and he would make the most out of it. Taking a deep breath be sat and put the hat on.

“Oh, very interesting boy… I’ll put you in…. Gryffindor!”

The Gryffindor students cheered and he smiled wide, more than happy with the outcome. He waved at Michael and sat at a spot someone in the table just made for him. He was separated from his best friend, but he was happy, they would have classes together. He started to talk with everyone, and when the rest of the students were sorted, the banquet began. At this point he was starving, and he just ate everything in his path.

 

 


	5. EXPERIMENTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock does a little experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited that apparently people are actually reading this!!!! THANK YOUUUU

It was mid October when Greg received a letter, it was from Sherlock’s owl. It took him by surprise, the last letter was almost a good bye until the holidays. He ripped it open and read:

Hello Greg!

I’m bored and I need someone to help me with an experiment, be at the front door at 7:00pm.

                                                                             Sherlock Holmes

Greg was confused, How on earth…? He couldn’t be here… Well, it was Sherlock… But HOW? He took a look at the clock and it was 6:30. Maybe this was an excuse to talk to Mycroft, they hadn’t talked since the sorting ceremony and it was bothering Greg. But Mycroft would be mad at Sherlock if he was there without permission, and that was more likely. He got dressed, he had spent all day reading as he had nothing to do on a Saturday. He talked for a while with some students in the common room and at 6:50 he was at the front door, he was really nervous because he wasn’t supposed to go out at that time. At 7 o’clock exactly, a tall man arrived, “Mister Holmes is waiting for you” Greg followed the mysterious man and he took him into the forest.

“What? No I can’t--"

“It’s alright Mister Lestrade”

“GREG!” Sherlock ran towards him and gave him a hug, he hugged him back, he clearly missed the little guy.

“Hello Sherlock, how are you? When did you come here? Why? How?

“Too many questions Greg, you are better off without knowing the answer”

“Wow, so much wisdom Sherlock” he joked, Sherlock stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry, and Greg remembered that he was only six.

“So, what are we doing then? Didn’t you find someone to help you at home?

“No, they're just ordinary people, I prefered your help. I have been working on a potion that will make you invisible, that way I can sneak out easier, but… I can’t observe properly if I use it on myself, so… you will have to take it”

Greg pondered over that…. It was risky and he didn’t want to be in trouble, but Sherlock was here, Hell knows how and he had to help so he agreed. He nodded “Okay Sherlock, but I better not be invisible tomorrow”

“It’s fiiiine, I promise” He handed him a small vial and he drank it. He didn’t feel any difference and, as it turns out, he did not go invisible.  They stayed there until midnight without any the potion taking any effect. Greg was tired and the man that was with Sherlock told him it was time to get home, or they wouldn’t arrive on time. Whatever that meant, it was already bloody midnight. The man escorted Greg to the common room and he jumped in bed and fell asleep quickly.

       In the morning Greg did what he always did on Sundays, but he decided he wanted to talk to Mycroft, so he got dressed quickly and ran downstairs. People were staring at him, but he was not invisible, so he ignored the looks and start searching for Mycroft. He had to ask him why he hadn’t talked to him in more than a month. Dimmo said it wasn't important, that he just talked to them once and it was probably because he was in the same small room than them. But it was important for him, somehow, he wanted to be his friend. Greg thought Dimmo was kind of jealous, he said that Greg wanted to replace him as his best friend. He roamed around and then he finally thought: THE LIBRARY! Of course, why I didn’t think about that earlier?

He ran towards the Library, and he finally spotted Mycroft, alone in a corner reading a rather big book. He stood in front of him and when his presence wasn’t noticed, he cleared his throat. Mycroft looked up and almost smiled

“Oh…. Hello Gregory” and he looked at his book again. But then quickly looked up again with a surprise face.

_Really? He didn’t notice me?_

“Gregory, what is wrong with you?"

_What is wrong with me? WHAT? He's the one that won’t talk to me_

“What do you mean? I’m here to ask you the same thing… why haven’t you talked to me?" Mycroft looked shocked and confused.

_Yeah take that, I bet you didn’t expect me to talk to you_

“Well, Gregory I must insist… why is your hair silver?"

Greg’s jaw dropped “What? My what? What are you on about?"

“Your hair is silver dear, you better check that out”

He didn’t know what to do, but Mycroft was clearly making fun of him and making excuses to not talk to him. Just incase Mycroft was right, he ran to the bathroom and stared at his reflexion in the mirror.

“What the…. Bloody hell, Sherlock Holmes”

_What am I going to do? If someone asks, I can’t tell them I was in the forest at midnight, I’ll wear a hat… no… Professor Snape won’t let me get away with that…._

He ran to the Great Hall where he knew Dimmo would be at this time. When he found him, he sat in front of him and his best friend started laughing “What did you do to your hair? There's a new tendency? I didn’t know you wanted to be blonde”

“It's not blonde, its silver. What am I supposed to do with silver hair, Michael?” he shouted at his best friend and his voice was full of anger.

“Okay, calm down Greg. I didn’t do it so there's no need to shout, what happened?”

He told his best friend the whole story, how his life was ruined since he received that Owl.

“So Mycroft was the one to tell you? That’s hilarious”

“It's not”

“It is”

“What am I going to do Michael? AGH! I hate Sherlock Holmes!”

He went to his bedroom and wrote a letter to Sherlock

 

SHERLOCK, MY HAIR IS SILVER, FIX IT. I WILL KILL YOU! WHAT I’M GOING TO DO NOW? FIX IT SHERLOCK, IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE

                                                                                                                                                                                GREG

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we all like Greg's silver hair :)


	6. Silver Hair

It’s been two weeks and Greg still had silver hair, the teachers asked and he said he was practicing some potions and he didn't remember what he used, not word from Sherlock and he was too embarrassed to talk to Mycroft. All the girls were loving his hair and he blushed every time someone made a comment about his hair. It was not all bad but he wanted it to end. He was at the Great Hall, lunch would be serve anytime now and he was just waiting when he felt someone standing behind him, he assumed it was Michael.

“Go away Dimmock”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you”

That was not his best friend, it was a soft voice, a polite one and definitively Dimmock wouldn’t say that, he turned around and in fact was Mycroft.

“No, don’t go” He took his arm and pull at him.

“If you want to be alone I understand, I’ll go”

“No, is not that, come sit” The taller boy sat in the spot beside him and smiled. There it was that honest smiled that Greg loved. _What? Loved? I mean…. It’s nice, that’s all…_

“Um… Gregory I… you went to me asking questions and I didn't behave properly and I want to apologized”

“S’okay, never mind that, if you don’t want to talk to me I’m totally fine, really”

“No, is not that… I mean… I wanted to talk to you, but I… Look, I’m a Slytherin and you didn't want to… I was sure you didn't want to talk to me”

“WHAT? I never said such thing”

“I know but, when we talked at the train you said you didn't want to be a Slytherin, and I know almost everyone hate Slytherin, so I backed away, I didn’t want to impose myself”

“Nonsense Myc…Mycroft” He had been calling him Myc in his head and he felt embarrassed “I don’t care at all that you are a Slytherin, Honest! I don’t”

“Um… well then. See you around, okay?”

“Yeah, absolutely”

The rest of the day Greg was in a happy mood, not even the jokes about his hair or the massive homework he had to do could make him feel bad, he was just… happy and he didn't want to know why.

 

       Two weeks later and Owl arrived with a little box, it was from Sherlock, he was not mad at him but he had not send any kind of explanation at all and it bothered Greg.

 

Hello Greg!

I’m sorry about your hair, I didn’t write because I wanted to give you a solution, there's a bottle in the box that would reverse the other potion and you hair will be natural colour again

                                                      I’m really Sorry!!!

                                                                                         Sherlock Holmes

He opened the box and drank the potion, hoping the hair wouldn't turn green.


	7. Dear Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invitation arrives, the Lestrade family meets the Holmes

 

Even though they had talked and everything was clear, Mycroft wouldn’t talk too much to Greg, he always said there was homework, that he had to read, he was busy with a club or something of the sorts, But Greg always saw him alone and he clearly didn’t understand what he was doing wrong. It was the last day of class before holidays and Greg was excited to finally see his parents he had so much to tell them, he look himself in mirror, his hair was brown again and he spiked it a little and smile at himself. “Yeah, I’m ready.” He run downstairs and the common room was crowded. He talked with a bunch of his friends, he was very popular in his house and even more after the silver hair incident, he didn’t mind the attention, and he talked to everybody who approach him. They all went to the Great Hall for breakfast and the mail arrived, As always once a week he received a letter from his mom and dad and one from Sherlock. He read both with a smile, Sherlock wanted him to go to his house on holidays and his parents were saying just how much they missed him, he wrote a quick letter to Sherlock explaining that maybe this time he couldn’t do what he was asked because he doubted his parents would allow him to go. In his way to the lake, he liked to sit in front of it to relax, he bumped into Mycroft, making the taller boy’s books spread around the floor.

“I’m sorry Myc…Mycroft”

“Looks like you like to bump on people Gregory”

He scratch the back of his head and gave him an apologetic smile. “Looks like it right? But I promise I didn’t do it on purpose and I…” He got cut off by Mycroft’s words. “It was a joke, Gregory, Everything is alright” They both kneel to take the books and their head bumped together. _Brilliant Greg, just brilliant! Give him another reason to ignore you, why don’t you make him bleed? That is the only thing that is missing here, idiot._

Mycroft chuckle and Greg blushed “I’m sorry” “We both are guilty, I apologise Gregory”

“You know you can call me Greg, everyone calls me Greg” Mycroft shrugs. “I’m not everyone, like much people in here said, I’m a freak”  “What? A freak? Who said that? Greg frown, he didn’t like that people said things to his friends _but he is not your friend…right? He is just a boy that you know… well anyway I don’t like people talking like that to anybody._ “But Mycroft, you are not a freak.” “It doesn’t matter Gregory, I’m fine, I’m a freak” Greg wanted to slap some sense into him but he figured that if Mycroft was anything like Sherlock it won’t matter how many times he said he wasn’t a freak, Mycroft won’t hear him so they both parted ways.

“Happy Holidays, Gregory”

“Happy Holidays, Mycroft” He started walking and run back to Mycroft, “Hey, um… I’ll give you my number, in case you want to talk… if you want…” “Yes! Absolutely” Greg give him his number but forgot to ask him for his, _Brilliant Greg! Now he won’t call you and you won’t be able to call him. JUST BRILLIANT!_

Michael and him were on the train together and Michael had brought a few friends from his house and so did Greg, but he was hoping the Mycroft would join them, but that didn’t happen. When they arrived to London his parents were waiting for him and they went directly to the house, Greg was exhausted and after dinner and a shower he went to sleep.

            The Holidays passed and Mycroft hadn’t called him; everytime the phone went off he ran to answer and it was always for his mom, or if he was luck was Michael inviting him to play, there was not much to do, they can’t go outside because it was cold. So he spent the holidays in Michael’s house or Michael in his, playing Xbox or just talking about Hogwarts. Sometimes he had to go to a dinner party of one of his dad’s partners and he got invited to the Holme’s dinner party, his parents were invited too and his dad accepted. He knew it had to do with Sherlock, he always got it his way. He stand in front of the mirror, he wanted to look good, _not because of Mycroft_ he just wanted to look nice. He messed his hair, because it looked better that way, we looked himself again in the mirror. _Yeah this will work._

They arrived at the Holmes Manor and he was in awe, he never thought that the house would be this big.

“GREG!!” Sherlock run towards him and give him a hug

“I didn’t know you were coming”

“Didn’t you invite me?” he was confused, and he scratch the back of his head

“No, I was the one who invited you Gregory” Mycroft look… _cute…what? No he look um you know nice._

“Really? Um… thanks Mycroft” He introduced his parents and they all joined the party and after a while Sherlock fell asleep in the sofa and Mycroft invited him to his room. It was huge, like double the size, no triple the size of Greg’s room; it had a wall covered of books and he was really impressed, it was plain white and it was just awesome. They talked for hours about just everything, Mycroft wanted to put poster about his favourite bands but he knew his mother won’t approve of them and Greg thought that sucks, his parents even bought him all the posters he had and the cds and everything. They talked a lot about school and he said to Mycroft that he had to be his partner in potions class, and he agreed; so he was looking forward to that. They spend all night talking until a man walk in and called Greg, his parents were waiting for him at the door. They say their goodbyes.

“Thanks for inviting me, Mycroft”

“It was a pleasure, Gregory”

Greg rolled his eyes “Greeeg” and he run downstairs.

It was the best night of the holidays so far, and they were nearly over. He couldn’t stop thinking about Mycroft and he didn’t knew why.


	8. New alliances

 

Like promise, Mycroft was his potions partner and Greg was very excited, Mycroft seem to know a lot about potions and all they do together was almost perfect. Not that Professor Snape talk a lot, but he was very polite with Mycroft, something that terrified Greg. From now on Mycroft and Greg take the sits beside each other in every class they had together. Sometimes Mycroft just appeared out of nowhere and startled Greg. They start to hang out more at the library must of the time, Mycroft helped Greg with potions, History of Magic and Transfigurations. Greg was very good in Defense against the Dark Arts and Herbology and at this point he was very good at flight class, He wanted to do trials for the team next year so he put a lot of effort in it. Mycroft always had an excuse and he just stayed in the benches reading while the others were in flight class. He claimed he didn’t like that stuff and he preferred to read. Greg had the suspicion that he fear the heights but he didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to upset his new friend. The month passed too quickly and there was Easter week holiday, Greg spent most of the time in his room studying, or in the Library with Mycroft; and when he felt like there was too much he took a walk with Michael. The last day of the week off he received a letter from Sherlock, it was late, the letters were usually at the middle of the week.

Hello Greg!

I’m going to be at Australia, mummy had business to attend, and apparently I have to go with her because Mycroft is not home. I’ll take my books and experiment equipment to explore the Australian animals and plants. If she is there at the beginning of summer I’ll go back home with Mycroft. I hope to see you.

                                                                                              Sherlock Holmes

Oh well… he hoped Sherlock had fun, he was certainly not having fun with all this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, there will be plenty more, I promise


	9. Summer time sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer can be a dreadfull time of the year if you don't have anyone to spend time with, wich is the case of poor Gregory Lestrade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm noticing my chapters are quite short... I didn't realized that when I wrote them, but I have lots of them so I'm just going to post two when they are short :) Thanks for reading and as always, suggestions are welcome.

Slytherin won the house cup, Ravenclaw was in second place, then Gryffindor and then Hufflepuff. Greg was in a bad mood, and so was Michael, Obviously Mycroft was glowing. It was not all bad; Greg passed all his classes and he was happy about it. They didn’t talk at all in the train. The mood was dreadfull. Mycroft was talking about how many points he had scored for the house and Michael and Greg where mourning.

At home Greg was thinking that he would not see Mycroft at all and it made him kind of sad, on top of that Michael was going to spend all summer traveling and he was alone, his parents had to work so they left him with his aunt and he was melting, bored and at the verge of tears. _Summer sucks, next year I’m staying at the castle._ He was at home waiting for his mom to be ready, she was going to drop him off at his aunt’s and go to work, when the phone rang he didn’t even bothered “Mom, phone!!!”  He was not going to stand up, it was probably his dad.

“Greggy is for you”

“Mom, I’m not a baby” he rolled his eyes and went to pick up the phone.

“Yeah?”

“Good morning Gregory”

He started dancing in his mind _, what is wrong with you? Calm…._

“Good morning Mycroft”

“I hope you are doing well, I shouldn’t have bother you but I was wondering if you’ll like to come here for the weekend, there’s a pool and a little pond and… well if you don’t want then…” Greg cut him off.

“That would be lovely, umm I’ll have to ask my mom, give me a second”

He talk with his mom and she said yes.

“So Friday then?”

“Yes, a car would be waiting for you at 9 am Friday”

“Great, see you then”

The rest of the day passed quickly until his mom arrived to pick him up, he started to make a bag with stuff for the weekend, he was very excited.


	10. A Dash of fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMER at the Holmes Mannor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of weird talking about summer now, WINTER IR COMING!!

Friday arrived and Greg was more than excited, he was up at 6 in the morning, he had breakfast and double check his bags in case he missed something. He was running up and down and Jesse was getting ready for work too but he was getting her nervous. “Greg, stop! Is only three days love”

“I know mom but if I forget something”

“I’m sure you will be fine” she rolled her eyes and continue gathering her stuff

“Your father will be home Sunday afternoon, so make sure you are here before him”

“Yes mom” this time Greg rolled his eyes.

When he arrived at Mycroft’s house they went directly to the pool where Sherlock was playing with his nanny who didn’t seem too amused. Greg told her he would play with him and she seem excited of finally be able to go. Mycroft noticed Greg and Sherlock were too familiarized with each other instantly.

“You two had been seeing each other?” Sherlock look at Greg and he shrug.

“Yes, we have… Look there’s no need to….” He go cut off by his big brother

“It’s okay Sherlock, no need to rant”

The three boys spend most of the weekend in the pool, even though Mycroft don’t seem too fond of the water and only sit on the edge of the pool watching Sherlock and Greg play, when it was time to sleep they set up a fortress in the living room and the three spend the night there. Greg and Mycroft always stayed up late talking about whatever topic they had in mind and Sherlock usually fell asleep early, tired for the day.

When Sunday arrived Greg had to gather his stuff early because it was a long way to his house. “Well, it was fun”

“Yes Gregory, it was indeed fun….maybe we can do it another time?”

Greg’s face light up “OF COURSE, YEAH!”

They said their goodbyes and Greg was at home before his dad arrived. They talked about the weekend and he told his dad all about the Holmes Manor and his new friends.

            He spent the weekend with Mycroft and Sherlock two more times during the summer that was the only highlight of it, well that and his birthday on June 30; the rest of the summer was boring, and he just wanted to go back to Hogwarts.


	11. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first Quidditch game and there's a surprise for the boys.

_What if I don’t make the team? What if I suck?_ “You will do fine Gregory” _Is he hearing my thoughts?_ “Come on man! You are really good!” “Thanks Michael but I’m really nervous” His friends were trying to make him feel better, he was doing the trails for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, He took a deep breath and started moving towards the field, he looked behind and Mycroft gave him a thumbs up _A thumbs up, from Mycroft…. That was weird…_ He smiled and gave him a mid-smile and a thumbs up. He heard the rules, he already knew them, but he paid close attention just in case. First they put them all in a team, and later they tested their individual strength. They were on for about two hours until the captain say they had a decision.

“I MADE IT” Greg run towards his friend “I made the team! You are looking at the new Gryffindor Chaser” “I knew you would made it, Congratulation Greg” Michael gave him a wide smile. “Now if I made the team we will be enemies” the both laugh and Mycroft congratulate Greg too and the three friends head out to have lunch.

The team had practice every day at 6, this leave Greg with just an hour free after classes and he spend it changing and reading of his text books. He rarely spend time with other people than his team or house mates. Sometimes on weekends he talked for a while with Michael and Mycroft. He was a little upset that he couldn’t be much with them, but he was happy because he loved Quidditch.

Today was the first game and he was eating in, picking at his food more like it.

“You need to eat properly Gregory”

“I know, I’m just not hungry”

A girl from his house Laura smiled at Greg

“You will do fine Greggy, you are great”

“Thanks Laura” Greg smiled, having the support of his house mates was wonderful.

When he got there various team member were ready, The Captain, Oliver Stance, was very capable and he was keeper. He was obsessive about the game, dragging his team out for more practices than any other team but because of that Greg felt super prepared. They had to win.

The game was fierce, he every once in a while looked at Mycroft that was cheering him from his sit. He scored 30 points to his house and the seeker caught the snitch and they won. He actually scored, he was so excited. When they got down to the field the crowd enter to congratulate them and he saw Mycroft walking, and smiling. Michael was in the opposite team, he would talk to him later, cheer him up. He walk towards Mycroft and out of nowhere Laura plant him a kiss and hugged him and he didn’t know what to do, She was bouncing and he was in shock, it was the first time that he had been kissed.

“You were absolutely fantastic Greg!” she was smiling wide and she was very pretty, he smiled back “Thank you Laura, but um… why did you um…”

“Because I like you” she cut him off.

He didn’t know how to respond to that he didn’t know if he liked her back.

“I… um… I’ll talk to you later” He run to where Mycroft was a few moments ago but he wasn’t there, he was gone and that upset him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told the chapter title was miss leading and that I was cruel... I'm sorry :D (really not)


	12. Unwanted Attention

 

The weeks that follow Laura was glued to Greg and he didn’t really know how to feel, she was pretty, nice and they can talk about some stuff. But he didn’t feel too comfortable with her, not like with Mycroft, they could talk about everything, _what? Mycroft? Why did I thought of him… I’m gay? Well… I don’t know… I can’t know for sure…I like Mycroft? Oh my GOD! I’m gay and I like Mycroft, what do I do? I haven’t seen him since the match, it’s like he had disappeared. And there’s no way Mycroft could have like me back, I’m just Greg…. Fuck… What I’m supposed to say to Laura?_

When he snapped out of his mind Laura has hugging him, he clearly had no idea why.

He push her off and she looked confused

“Look Laura, I…you are very pretty, smart and all but I… I think, um… that I might be gay? _Why does that sounded like a question? She can’t answer._

Laura looked at Greg in shock for a few minutes and Greg blushed, he didn’t want to upset her, _she’s smiling, is that a good sign? Why do I do? Fuck fuck fuck….._

“I’m sorry Greg, I shouldn’t have imposed myself to you”… Oh my God is Michael Dimmock your boyfriend?”

“HELL NO! He is my best friend! Honest! And no, no, you didn’t impose yourself, I mean …. You didn’t know, Hell, I didn’t know. You are the first person that I tell, I think I just… I don’t really know but I might be, really. I don’t know…

She hugged him again and this time it didn’t feel awkward

“It’s okay Greg, I understand” he felt relieved. “Maybe when you are clear enough and if you are not gay we can hang out?”

Greg laugh “Yeah, sure”. They walk together inside and to the common room where they sit and talked with the others for hours.”


	13. The Ice boy

Greg looked amazing in those leather pants, he was just perfect. He was smart, funny, sometimes sarcastic but in a funny way, he was fit, he was athletic, he loved the same music Mycroft loved, he loved to read and he was just too perfect to be real. Mycroft mind drifted in between the game and Greg, but mostly was in Greg. Weeks ago had the genius found out that he was inevitably gay and that he liked Greg. He wouldn’t dare say anything to him he wasn’t gay… or… no, Greg was definitively not gay. He didn’t quite understand the game but it seem like Greg was doing quite well, Mycroft blushed when he caught Greg staring at him, _God, he is so beautiful._ The game had ended and Gryffindor won, Mycroft run downstairs to meet Greg in the field, as he walked up to him his mind drifted again and he stop _I’m going to tell him I like him, I don’t care, no… I’ll kiss him, yes I’ll kiss him, and maybe he will kiss me back._ At that exact moment the girl from earlier Laura jump in front of Greg and kissed him. _I knew he wasn’t gay, what were you thinking, you were going to embarrass yourself Mycroft._ He ran outside the field and directly to his room, almost in the verge of tears. _No, I’m not going to cry, He didn’t gave me any signals, I didn’t have to like him, that was dumb and absurd, I just…. AGH!_

That night Mycroft decided he will not let Greg see him, because otherwise he will break. So he manage to evade him all the time, he was making sure Greg couldn’t see him, not until he was ready. A month and a half had passed and he didn’t return to any Quidditch match, he had seen Greg with Laura almost all the time and he try to not feel anything, but he was jealous, why did she get to have him? He was in the library, in a corner, where nobody EVER bother him, and suddenly there was Greg in front of him, he didn’t want to talk to him so he just act like he haven’t seen him. Greg cleared his throat and he looked up.

“Good afternoon, Lestrade” he was acting as cold as he could, he couldn’t let him see that he was broken.

“Good Afternoon Mycroft… what happened to Gregory?”

“I’m just being respectful Gregory”

“You are my friend, I want you to call me by my name”

_Friends, that all he wanted to be…_

“I’m afraid you have misunderstood our relationship, Gregory, we are not friends, we are classmates, and I was helping you with class so at best I’m your tutor.”

Greg seemed shocked, he hadn’t misunderstood, Mycroft wanted to be his friend, be he didn’t want to stand in the side lines while  Greg was happy with Laura, get married, had beautiful children…. He shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts. He didn’t want to hurt Greg but it was better to cut things off now than waiting for later and end up in pieces.

“So please, stop pretending we are friends, I’m studying so, if you please can retire, I’ll come back to my books.”

He open and closed his mouth a few times, he didn’t know what to say, he was confused, and Mycroft just wanted to hug him and tell him that he liked him. But he just stared at Greg with Icy blue eyes until he was too intimidated to talk.

“Well? If you are kind enough to leave now?”

Greg leave, his eyes were angry and Mycroft sigh when he was out of the view range. This was not going to be easy.


	14. What now?

Greg walked towards the common room and ignored everyone, he got in his room and slam the door, and there was Derek and Steve two of his roommates, Greg was fuming so they knew better than to ask him at the moment. They both exited the room to give Greg some space and he was really glad, he just wanted to shout, scream, and cry.

 

_WHY? What is wrong? What did he do wrong? Why Mycroft didn’t want to be his friend? What I’m going to do? AGH! I was ready to tell him I like him. I don’t know what I did wrong…_ He rubbed his eyes, he was almost crying and it was all because of Mycroft Holmes.

 

The school year passed and Greg didn't receive any letter from Sherlock, somehow he knew Mycroft told him not to, he send some letter to him, but he never answered. _Great I lost two friends and I don’t fucking know why._ He had been spying Mycroft every day, he just wanted to talk to him. His grades drop but he still passed and Slytherin won the house cup again. He knew that thanks to Mycroft, this year Gryffindor was second and Ravenclaw was third. He had to hear Michael complain all the way home, he said everyone cheated. And Greg smiled trying to convince him they hadn't cheat at all.

 

That summer he really managed to keep Mycroft out of his mind, he went with Michael’s family on their summer trip, they went to Spain, and they really had a good time. When he was at home his parents managed to take him out to the movies or eating, they went to a lake and he really enjoyed that summer, he didn’t had to go to his aunt’s house at all and that made him happy.

 

He was set to leave for Hogwarts again soon and hopefully he would be able to talk to Mycroft. _No, he was perfectly clear with you Greg, you are not his friend, and you should just stay away from him so he can be happy with whatever he wants to do, I don’t care._ But he did cared, he care too much, he really liked Mycroft and there was nothing he could do about it at this point. He wanted to make Mycroft liked him somehow, he would have to win his friendship again. He was decided to win Mycroft over, even if that means they would be only friends.


	15. Magical brew

The new subjects should be a lot of fun, he had Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Transfigurations, Charms, Care of magical creatures and Potion **s** , he had quidditch practice and he had promise to play Wizard’s Chess every Saturday at 1:30, he would busy enough to not think about Mycroft… But he will have to figure a way of approach him. Michael had almost the same classes as him except for Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy, so they can spend time together and all that. When they arrived at the common room his group of friends stay by the fire to exchange stories of the summer, while listening to Green day. There was Laura, Dereck, Peter, Ann, Jean, and Kim. Ann and Pete were kind of a couple. They planned the first trip to Hogsmade and they were all excited that they have more freedom this year. They stayed up late and all regret it in the morning.

His first period was Herbology so he had to wake up really early to get to the greenhouse ummm… he looked at his paper… greenhouse two. He run downstairs, and grab some pumpkin juice from the Gryffindor table and went outside, when he arrived 10 minutes late Professor Sprout gave him a disapproval look, and he blushed. He quickly look for Michael and stand next to him.

“Why are you late?”

“I was up late chatting in the common room”

Michael scoffs. “Gregory Lestrade, rebel boy”

“Shut up Michael”

The class went well and he really like learning new stuff, when they were exiting the greenhouse he saw or thought he saw Mycroft, but he didn’t see him during the lesson so he must have been wrong. He had 15 minutes to run to the edge of the forest where Hagrid will be waiting for them, he had Care of magical creatures until 11:15. And there he was… Mycroft… Oh God he had missed him. _Calm down Greg, you don’t want to scare him off, maybe if they make us work in pairs I can… He won’t want… Agh! Why is this so difficult?_ He walked towards him, but stopped middle way, doubting if that was a smart move, he had given Mycroft a lot of space. Months of space, maybe he could forgive Greg for whatever wrong he had done, they can be friends….

Hagrid was talking, and showing them some weird creatures, but he didn’t hear nothing but the sound of his heart beating fast, he was so nervous, what is he going to do? He stared at Mycroft until a girl from Hufflepuff Gina hit him with her elbow.

“What?” he almost shouted.

“Pay attention Lestrade, stop staring at Holmes”

“I’m not staring Gina”

“Sure, Michael told me to keep you out of trouble, so you better pay attention to class”

So, Michael had little minions, _Bastard…_

When the class was over he run after Mycroft, he was quick and he had 15 minutes to go to Potions class so he gave up and go to the dungeons, for his surprise Mycroft was there too and he asked himself how did he do to be there so quickly, the sit next to Mycroft was empty he saw his chance and took it.

“Hello Mycroft, can I…”

“It’s okay Gregory, you can… after all we are really good together in potions right, and I want good marks”

“Yeah, I suppose….” _Not because he wants to be my friend or anything… he just wants good marks…_

One good thing about being partner with Mycroft is that Snape treat him with respect and he didn’t bother Greg too much like he did when he was with another person or alone, so that was a good thing. They made a potion that made you feel drunk, without any alcohol. Snape said it was perfect and it was the first time he had said that; though he didn’t let them have any because it was not right for them, But Greg took two vials and filled them when no one was looking, It was not like he was going to get drunk or anything. They had a one hour break to have lunch and Greg invited Mycroft to sit with him but he declined politely. _Yes, no we are not friends or anything DAMN IT!_

“I’m sorry Gregory” Mycroft said walking to the Slytherin table

“It’s okay, really”

He ate quickly to go sit in the lake for a few minutes but there was not enough time, so he ran to his room to hide the vials and took off to Charms class.

Mycroft was there too… this must be his lucky day. Mondays was slowly turning in his favourite day. He smiled as he walk to an empty chair at the end of the classroom, Mycroft was all the way front, he could see the back of that beautiful head _STOP, just friends, Hell we aren’t even friends anymore._

He failed all of his attempts at doing the correct movement of his wand and he was upset, Professor Flickwick wanted to talk to him after class, _I’m screwed…_

“Is there something troubling you Mister Lestrade?”

_Yes! Mycroft is troubling me, I like him and he won’t even talk to me properly_

“No, I’m just tired because if the long train ride and all that, I’m okay”

“I understand, you need to rest and we will see each other again on Wednesday and I hope you are as good as always”

“Yes sir” He smiled and run to his next class and favourite: Defense Against the Dark Arts… he wondered if there was going to be a new Professor. The new Professor Freeman was odd looking, the lesson was fun he teached the class to tackle a Boggart, Greg couldn’t make it because Porter a student from his house had an incident, not that he was paying much attention, Mycroft was there too and he stand behind him as close as he could in the line, hopefully Mycroft wouldn’t have noticed, after all, he was too concentrate, Greg thought he was thinking of a way to ditch the class and don’t deal with the boggart.

_Why is he in all my classes so far?_ Greg was debating is that was a good or a bad thing, if he didn’t do anything about this soon he would fail all his classes and he won’t be  able to be an Auror like he had always wanted. Next class was History of Magic and it he knew it was going to be boring as always, but it was just an hour lesson and then he get to eat, he was starving. He was in deep thoughts about food and Quidditch and NOT Mycroft, the lesson passes quickly and when they were dismissed he literally jumped out of his chair and run towards the Great Hall to have food.

_Agh! Why did I ate so much?_ He complain to himself getting ready for practice, his team was going to practice every week day seven to nine, except weekends they were going to practice at eight in the morning, two hours, He had to wake up bloody early on a weekend, but it was really worth it.

After practice he went directly to bed, after a shower of course. The next day he could sleep in, his first lesson was Transfigurations at 10:15 in the morning.


	16. Hogsmade

It was 7:00am, Greg had barely slept, the week had been long and today was the first day of the weekend trips to Hogsmade, they managed to convince the captain of the Quidditch team to cancel practice today and do an extra hour tomorrow. He was getting ready, he put blue skinny jeans, dark red converse and a simple red v-neck t-shirt, he spiked his hair and mess it around a bit and run downstairs.

“Looking good Greg” he blushed. “Thanks Kim, So, should we go now”

“Yes! McGonagald must be waiting for us”

The group of friends exited the common room to meet the other students that were going to Hogsmade for the first time. Once there, the group of friends decided to go to Zonko first. Greg was searching for Mycroft, he had to be there, he followed his friends until he spotted the red head, then he run to catch him, but he disappeared. _How he does that? He is always disappearing._ He lean over the threes to catch a breath and he saw him again. _Seriously… I think he can… no he is too young to do that._

“Mycroft! Hey!” he run over to him, Mycroft jumped in surprise.

“Gregory! Your startled me!” eyes widen.

“I’m sorry Myc… Mycroft! I didn’t mean to” _There I go again calling him Myc, he doesn’t like it._

“It’s alright, um… so enjoying the day out?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty good…” They stand there in silence. Then both boys talk at the same time.

“Look I…”

“What? You were going to say something?”

“Um… no Gregory, I um… You?”

“No….”

They both look at the Shrieking Shack for long minutes.

_He was going to tell me to leave him alone.., right? I can’t, God, I can’t… Mycroft please I  just…_ He took a deep breath.

_What is he wearing? God it is… those jeans… Gregory please leave before I broke again, go with Laura._ He sighed.

Greg walked towards Mycroft and when he was so close that he was actually invading Mycroft’s personal space, Mycroft took a step back.

“Gregory, It will be better if you…” He was cut off when Greg put a finger on his mouth, what he was supposed to do? Greg put a hand in his waist and give him a kiss. It was a simple kiss, but Greg put in it all his emotions, it looked like hours had passed but it was merely seconds. He pulled back and ran, he didn't want to take Mycroft’s rejection, not now.


	17. Counting Stars

            Mycroft stood there in shock for a few minutes, _my first kiss… and it was Greg who gave it to me, I must be dreaming, why did he run away? He regret it of course… who would want me?_ He stayed there until it was time to go back.

Few weeks had passed and even though he and Greg were still in almost every class together even Astronomy, and they were still partners in potions, when the class was over Greg disappeared and didn’t talk to him unless it was about a class, _This is it, he won’t even talk to me, Why you had to kiss me Gregory? WHY? Couldn’t you just stay away like I told you? You had to come, kiss me and ran away._

Countless times he thought about talking with Greg about the kiss, or maybe kiss him again, but he thought Greg would not want him to so he just didn’t do anything.

Greg didn’t want to feel rejected and he avoided Mycroft as much as he could so the topic won’t come up, for him that was his first kiss, when Laura kissed him it was quick and he didn’t felt anything, but with Mycroft was different, he felt a tingling sensation and he wanted more. He was just going to settle for a friendship though, he had to let Mycroft know.

It was Wednesday so after Quidditch practice he had to rest because at midnight he had to go to Astronomy class and he was going to approach Mycroft to make sure he didn’t hate him. Now he was in his bed, thinking about what to say, how to say it. It was almost ten and he hadn’t sleep and he didn’t even change, he went for a shower and by the time he was out it was 11:00, he couldn’t sleep so he put some music to get dressed, not too loud because the others were sleeping. He throw some skinny black jeans, black Converse, and a Gryffindor jumper, he spiked his hair and mess it around like always and set for the Astronomy tower, it was 11:30 by the time he arrived and not even the Professor was there, but a few minutes later Mycroft arrived.

“Hey Myc” he didn’t even bother to correct himself this time

_Myc? Oh God…. No one calls me Myc… I like it tough…._

“Hello Gregory”

_Oh… he didn’t say anything…_

“Look, I… we…” he stopped and took a deep breath, how on earth was he going to tell him that he wanted to be his friend, he liked him a LOT.

“Okay, see, about that time in Hogsmade… I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you and I…” He was cut off by Mycroft’s words.

“I like you”

_WHATT! IS HE SMILING? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE? HE LIKE ME? MYCROFT HOLMES ACTUALLY LIKES ME? NO…_

“Excuse me, what?”

“I like you Gregory Lestrade”

He swallow loudly, he hadn’t heard wrong, he actually said it.

“I know you don’t, but I just wanted to tell you because I just couldn’t keep it anymore okay, you don’t have to say anything, you don’t have any obligation with me”

“Can I kiss you?” He barely heard what he had said, something about… he didn’t even know, later he will worry about that.

“Yes, you can”

Greg takes Mycroft hand and pull him close, the other hand goes up to the back of his neck and he pull him in a kiss, this time his mouth opened to brush the lips and Mycroft did the same, they work up a rhythm and kiss for long minutes, sometimes just a peck and sometimes their lips moved more and the kisses were longer, they broke apart for air and Greg looked at him with a smile.

“I like you too Mycroft”

They both smile and Greg let go of Mycroft’s hand and they didn’t say anything more, they set their telescopes in silence, but it was not an awkward silence, it was comfortable, like a million words. When they finished setting up the telescopes Greg was the first to talk.

“So, um… you like me… I thought…”

“Yes, I had liked you for quite some time now Gregory, almost since the first day I met you, even though I was angry I thought you were very handsome”

“Okay” He nodded. “I think I liked you too since then too… but I didn’t realized until… umm…you know… Laura”

“Yeah… what about Laura? I thought you two were together”

“We are not, I told her off, we are good friends though, we... umm... we never kissed again”

“I was going to kiss you that day you know… she kind of got in the way and then I was mad and stopped talking to you and I’m really sorry for the way I behave… I shouldn’t”

Greg opened his mouth “You were going to kiss me? That’s why you were acting all mad with me, and I didn’t knew what I had done wrong and I was so upset for weeks”

“We are good now… right?”

“Yes, we are good Myc… umm… you don’t mind me calling you Myc?”

“Not at all Gregory”

“I would appreciate if you called me Greg tough”

“No deal” he smiled.

Greg shrug, at least he tried, he didn’t really mind Mycroft calling him Gregory, it was…special.

“So, we are ummm?” Mycroft didn’t knew what to say…

_YES BOYFRIEND, YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND!!_ “Let’s just say we like each other, we are friends, and maybe we can be more someday?”

“That works” Both boys smiled as they greeted the rest of the class that was entering the tower, no one had even the most remote idea what had just happened between the boys, just the stars could tell their secret. Neither pay much attention to the lesson as they were both in a cloud, the professor talk something about some important movement that happened every whatever number of years. Greg keep staring at the stars like it was possible to count them all and Mycroft stared at Greg because he couldn’t care less about Astronomy.


	18. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First match of the year :)

 

Finally it was time for the first Quidditch match and Greg was excited. They were extra ready so he was not nervous at all. _Oh that’s a lie, I’m always nervous. I’m sure I’m going to screw it up._

“You will do fine Gregory”

“You just say that to calm me, but you can’t be sure… I can be crap”

“Not true, I hope you could be wrong, that way Slytherin would win, but we are not going to, because you are an excellent player”

“Thanks Myc…” He smiled, Mycroft always said the perfect thing in the perfect moment. “Now, can I have a kiss?” He smirks.

“We will see when you finish the match okay?” Greg rolled his eyes.

“Fiiiiine” using his whiny voice.

They didn’t share a lot of kisses, they were getting to know each other, (They do wanted to kiss all the time, but as always they thought the other one won't) they mostly talked, neither of them wanted to rush things and scared the other, but it was fine.

Mycroft stared at Greg while he walked towards the field. _Oh for Merlin’s beard he is so beautiful, that fit body, those leather trousers… he is just AGH… amazing… I can’t believe Gregory Lestrade actually likes me._

“You have to get up if you want to see the game Mister Holmes”

“Um… yeah, of course Professor Snape” _Did he noticed I was staring?_ He started to blush as Snape walked him, he really liked him, he was always polite with him and willing to help.

“So, Mister Holmes, I believe is everything alright?” _Yes, he noticed I was staring…_

“It is sir”

They had a chat about possible internal problems of the Ministry of Magic, Mycroft blamed the Minister and Snape was very reserved about his opinion but he listened to Mycroft and even agreed with him in certain matters.

He didn’t like Quidditch too much, the first time he went to a game was to see Gregory, and we all know how that worked… But he did some research on the matter, so when Gregory talked to him about it he wouldn’t be completely lost, and also he tried to explain it to him but he gave up.  The game started too quickly, all he knew was that Gregory caught the quaffle immediately and scored ten points in the first three minutes of the match. He was torn between being proud of his … urm _boyfriend_ OF GREGORY _not boyfriend at all_ and being proud of his house… _I guess whatever the outcome, I would be happy._ Seriously Greg moved fast and he scored twenty more point in the next forty five minutes. The Gryffindor team worked as one, Slytherin was not like that… They were a good team, yeah, but they didn’t really cared about the other members of the team, that was a weakness. In the other hand the Gryffindor team was supportive and everyone got each other’s backs. He really could see why Greg was part of that house.

“Lestrade scores!!! That boy is a promise” Mycroft decided to hear to the commentator to actually be aware of what was happening, he didn’t thought the match would last that long, three hours and still the snitch hadn’t been catched.

“The seeker takes a dive” Everyone was in the edge of their seats. Mycroft was not looking for the seeker, his eyes were fixed in Greg, he was so brilliant. A bludger flew close to Greg and Mycroft panicked, he managed to avoid it and the second one hit him in the arm and he lost balance, almost falling over, he used the other hand to grab his broom and Mycroft noticed he was passing out, he jumped of his seat.

“Gregory is passing out!” He didn’t know if people didn’t heard him or what but he did have to do something, Greg was falling over and he took his wand and with a quick movement held him in the air and slowly lay him in the grass, he ran downstairs quickly but was cut off by a bunch of Gryffindors running towards the pitch to help Greg, he pushed a bunch of them and got to Greg on the floor.

“Gregory, are you okay?”

He smiled, _He is almost passing out and he is smiling, he is always smiling..._

“Mycroft….” And he was gone.


	19. Madame Pomfrey

Those Quidditch games, there’s always an injured kid, they should not allowed kids to play Quidditch. They always got injured and went to her complaining about the potion she gave them. _HA! What did they expect? That they will be given pumpkin juice to cure all injures?_ _I’ll wait, for sure they will come with a broken leg, a concussion in the head… Oh… that would be exciting! But all those kids wanting to come visit… that is the worst part, too much noise and they always made a mess that I have to clean._

She was pacing up and down, fixing this and that. Quidditch always made her nervous, not that she couldn’t handle the broken bones... What she couldn’t handle was the crowded space. With a quick flick of her wand everything was in place again and she started to refill the vials, making sure she had enough of everything. _Hopefully I won’t have to make bones grow…_ She was practicing some wand movements when they brought an injured boy. _I knew it, Quidditch it’s too dangerous for kids._

“Put him in the bed, quickly! What Happened?”

A red head boy talked too fast and he was in the verge of tears. “It was a bludger, in his arm, he is bleeding quite a lot”

“Let’s see, everyone out”

“I’m not leaving his side”

Everyone exited the room except for that boy, He was clearly not going anywhere so she decided to use his help.

“Go to the cabinet, in the left door there’s a red vial, bring me that”

The boy ran to the cabinet and quickly found the blood-replenishing potion. After she had stopped the bleeding and repair the broken bones in the kid’s arm she gave him the potion.

“He will have to stay the night, He lost a lot of blood and the potion had to be administer every eight hours, honestly why did he lost that much blood, he was to be taken here immediately”

“He passed out a few minutes and when we managed to hold him to bring him here he woke up and refused to come, he wanted to go back to the match, I don’t really know how he was planning to do so, but he even tried to fly back up and then he passed out again and we brought him here”

“A tough one huh? These Gryffindors! Always the same… his bone was out of his arm! HOW COULD HE PLAYED? IMPOSSIBLE!

“He didn’t even heard reasons, he said a broken bone was nothing…”

“Now, off you go kid, he will have to stay here for the next eight hours so I can give him the potion”

“Can I stay? I’ll give him the potion in eight hours”

“No, Impossible! Go back to your common room, you’ll have to come back tomorrow”

The boy rolled his eyes and give her a look… _How dare he?_


	20. Misbehaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend the night together

Greg woke up in a bed that wasn’t his, he was in the hospital wing, and then he remembered he didn’t end the game.

“Fucking hell”

“Oi! Watch your mouth Gregory”

Mycroft was sitting next to him.

“Hey Myc, what happened? Did we lose?”

“Um..”

“TELL ME!”

“Gryffindor won, 210, Slytherin 50”

“Excellent” he smiled.

_He is in injured and he can only think about the match… so Gregory_

“So, Madame Pomfrey let you stay? You didn’t have to, hell! I don’t have to be here, I’m fine”

“No, she refused, I waited until she retired to come here to watch you, she will be here in about two hours to give you the potion, you lost a lot of blood”

“Damn…. Mycroft Holmes breaking the rules, so…. _hot…_ weird”

“Well, I had to see you, I was worried”

_He is worried about me, and he broke the rules for me, how about that?_

Greg smiled at him and Mycroft melted. “So, how about that kiss you promised?”

“I didn’t promised such a thing, I said that…” He was cut off by Greg’s hand in the back of his neck pulling and kissing him. Greg’s kiss was… eager? He seem desperate, he brushed his tongue in Mycroft’s lips and he opened his mouth, Greg considered that as permission and he thrust his tongue, exploring every inch of Mycroft delicious mouth, in a few seconds Mycroft’s tongue join his and it was Mycroft’s turn to take the lead, he didn’t mind, it was the first time they kissed that way and both were experimenting, his other hand grab at Mycroft’s hair. _What is he doing? Oh God… What I do? Should I… touch him?_ Mycroft’s hand rested on the bed, not knowing what to do, Greg was running his hand through his hair and the other one still in his neck, he liked it. Hesitantly he put a hand in Greg’s cheeks as they had to break apart for air.

Greg smiled and they looked in each other’s eyes, forehead against forehead, Mycroft smiled and Greg kissed him again, this time softly. Mycroft’s hand moved from Greg’s cheek to his neck and he start to kiss him harder, taking control of the situation. They kissed for what appeared to be long minutes but Mycroft broke apart from Greg when he felt something… different… his body was…

He sit back on the chair and crossed his legs, putting the book he brought over in his lap, he was blushing.

“What? Is something wrong?”

“No, Gregory, everything is fine” _more than fine I’d say…_ “You need to rest that’s all”

“I’m fine Mycroft, not tired at all! Come here, I want another kiss”

“You are insatiable, sleep now”

Greg rolled his eyes and rest his head on the pillow.

“You are no fun”

“I don’t intend to be fun, Gregory”

“You should try it sometime” and he passed out.

“So much for not being tired” he muttered for himself, and start to read his book in an attempt to forget about what just happened with his body.

_Mycroft what is that? I mean… I know what it is… I have never felt that before, what I’m supposed to do, breathe, just breathe, I hope Gregory hadn’t notice that._ He pressed the book against his erection in an attempt to hide it but it did the opposite, he kind of liked the feeling, he pressed the book harder. _What are you doing Mycroft? Gregory is right there… sleeping, he is so beautiful, those tight trousers…_ and suddenly he was touching his restrain prick with his hand, and when he noticed he stopped. _This is the teenage hormones that those books talked so much about, I can control this, my body doesn’t control me._ But while his mind was in a logical war his body was doing the complete opposite, his hand continued to palm at his erection and without noticing he opened his trousers and start stroking it, when he snap out of his thoughts it was too late, he had to continued, he stared at Greg while he touched himself, he bit his lip to contain a moan as his orgasms leave his body, staining the book that was open covering him. _Luckily this book is not from the library._ He stand up and zipped his trousers again, running to the bathroom to clean himself _You are a shame Mycroft, first you sneak out in the middle of the night to watch Gregory and now you wank in front of him while he is sleeping._ While he was in the bathroom he heard steps, Madame Pomfrey had returned to give Gregory the potion, He had left his Slytherin scarf in the chair. _For Merlin’s beard, I hope she doesn’t see it._ She woke Gregory up and give him the potion, Mycroft stayed in the bathroom, waiting for her to leave, when she was out he return to the chair, grab his scarf and wrap it around his neck.

“Are you leaving? ... Why are you red?” He didn’t want to explain himself so he gave Gregory a kiss in an attempt to shut him up.

“Mmkay” was all Greg said when the broke apart. “I’ll have to broke my arm more frequently”

“Don’t said that Gregory” Greg smiled, that kind of smiled that had him melted in seconds. He give him a quick kiss and sit back in the chair, he didn’t want another incident.

“Sleep Gregory, I’m going to go in a few hours to get ready for class”

“Fiine! Go to sleep Mycroft, I’m fine you don’t have to stay awake”

“I don’t have to but I will, so shut up and sleep, is an order”

Greg rolled his eyes. “Alright” and closed his eyes.

He watched Greg sleep until he slowly dozed off, the book fall to the floor and neither of them heard the sound.

Mycroft was in deep sleep when Madame Pomfrey woke him up, yelling about rules being broken and detention. He open his eyes and quickly stand up, straightening his clothes. Greg was containing a laugh and he couldn’t believe he was laughing when detention was upon him.

“Madame Pomfrey I”

“Nothing! You are both getting punished, I’ll make sure of that, the rules!!!, the rules are meant for a reason”

She stormed off.

“We are screwed”

“Gregory, why are you smiling?”

“You should’ve seen your face when she said detention” he laughs again.

“This is very serious Gregory! I have never been in trouble before”

“Well you shouldn’t have come here to snog me in the middle of the night”

“I didn’t came here to snog you!!”

“Yeah, and we slept together”

“WHAT? We did NOT!”

“Yes, we were sleeping at the same time in the same room! We slept together”

“Shut up Gregory”


	21. Just Friends

It was time to go home, Greg and Mycroft had promised to see each other over the holidays, and Michael dragged Greg when they had finished talking. Michael had now a girlfriend and did not spend much time with Greg anymore, he understood and never complain, but he missed his best friend.

“It’s a shame mom had decided to travel”

“I know, but we have one week until you have to leave! Let’s make the most of it. That week Greg spend in Michael’s house was fantastic, they went ice skating, bowling, they watched movies and stayed up late. Michael’s mom always treated Greg like he was a son, so he was really comfortable in the house, like his own. Since they haven’t talk to much at Hogwarts Greg haven’t told Michael about Mycroft, he decided his best friend had to be the first to know, well second because Laura already knew.

“Um… Dimmo… I have to tell you something”

“Yeah?”

“I’m gay”

“I know”

“What?” he frown.

“Yeah, I know and you like Mycroft”

“What?”

“You are my best friend, you think I hadn’t noticed the way you look at him?”

Greg nodded and they went back to bowling, after long minutes of silence he asked. “You don’t mind then?”

“WHAT? Do you think I’m some closed minded prick? Of course I don’t mind, you are my best friend no matter what buddy.”

“So romantic” he smirked.

“Bastard” he playfully shoved his best friend.

“You love me” both boys laughed, they had a great night, the next day Michael had to leave so neither of them slept to make the most of it, in the morning they both said their goodbyes and Greg’s father went to pick him up. He never talked too much with his dad and he was asking himself if it was a good moment to tell him or if he should wait to tell him and his mom at once, or maybe wait like a year or so, his father never made any comments about anyone’s sexuality before and neither had his mother, but he still didn’t knew their position in the matter, he didn’t know if they freak out or if they won’t care like Michael.

The week passed and he haven’t found the courage to tell them, he then received a letter from Sherlock, the first in months.

Hello Greg!

I’m sorry I didn’t respond to your letters and didn’t write, I was told not to and they removed my owl privileges so I couldn’t disobey, and I was a little mad because I thought you made Mykie mad, but he told me you did nothing and now I can talk to you again. Want to be my friend?

        Sherlock Holmes

His writing had improved substantially since the first letter he received, he couldn’t help but smile, he had missed Sherlock. He quickly answered his letter and send it back.

Hello Lockie!

I never stopped being your friend! Looking forward to do some experiments with you! Have you perfected the invisibility potion yet? I’d love to try it!!

Greg

He was not so thrilled to try the potion, but he’d figured that Sherlock would be excited, and he wanted to see Mycroft as well, so it was a win for everyone. The next day Mycroft called him and they set up for Greg to go on Friday and stay the weekend, his parents were okay as long as he returned Sunday early because they had a dinner party at 7.  Like the summer he hanged out with them he was ready at 6 am, Friday morning, this time he was more excited than ever, he was going to see Sherlock and his…. And Mycroft. At 7 o’clock a driver was there to pick him up and he ran outside yelling goodbye to his mom. When he arrived quickly took his bag and jump out of the car, he got to the door and it opened, Sherlock jumped in his arms and hugged him.

“GREG!!!”

“Hey Lockie”

“Lockie?” Mycroft frowned. “You let Gregory called you names? But not me?”

Sherlock shrug and drag Greg upstairs, Greg flashed a smile to Mycroft, and he smiled back. Later, later he will greet him properly.

“So, what have you been up to?”

“Urm… I had been working in that invisibility potion a lot, I plan to use it when I go to Hogwarts”

“Well, you got plenty of time, two more years”

“I bet I can invent a time machine like in Doctor Who”

“Oh, you watch Doctor Who? I thought it was too muggle for you”

“NON SENSE! Doctor Who is awesome”

“It is, Lockie… So, yeah the invisibility potion it works?”

“I don’t have anyone to help… Mycroft never wants to be my tester”

“I’ll do it! Will I get silver hair again? I kind of liked it”

“I don’t think so, no… I expect you to be invisible”

Greg was about to drink the potion when Mycroft stepped in the bedroom.

“Sherlock, why don’t you let Gregory get comfortable first”

“I’m okay Myc”

“I insist”

Sherlock scowled at him and stick his tongue out. “You are no fun Myckie”

“I do not intent to be fun brother dear”

Greg followed Mycroft to what he thought would be the guest room like the other times he stayed there but Mycroft passed the room and enter to another one, his bedroom, Greg had never been inside Mycroft’s bedroom.

“Umm… Myc… I’m going to sleep here?”

Mycroft closed the door behind him and as an answer he kiss him, pinning him to the door, he didn’t mind really, Mycroft had never done that before, they barely kissed, is not like they were boyfriends or anything. “Stop thinking Gregory, is annoying”

“Alright” Greg’s hand migrated to Mycroft’s neck and they kissed hard, no one really dominating the kiss, they were just exploring each other’s mouths, when they had to break apart for air Greg talked.

“So….?”

“Yes, you are staying here, there’s plenty of space, so I don’t see why you have to be in the guest room, Mummy is not even here but she said it was okay”

Greg had never met Mycroft’s mother, she seem like a nice lady from what Sherlock and Mycroft talked, even though apparently she was never home. Greg took a moment to explore the bedroom, it had a King size bed, the headboard was black wood, or really dark wood, same as every other piece of furniture around, there was a wall cover in stands for books, and the colours that dominated were black, white and grey, there was no much decoration and Greg felt like he was in one of those stores where they expose the furniture alone. The room was like three times Greg’s own and it seemed really comfortable.

“Why don’t you decorate Myc?”

“What do you mean? The walls are painted and there’s furniture….”

Greg rolled his eyes, “Yes, but I mean, something…. I don’t know, posters of your favourite bands and movies and I don’t know…”

“Right, um… I don’t think Mummy would approve my favourite bands so I don’t even bother”

“Mmmkay…” Greg didn’t really understood that, his parents were always encouraging him to find what he liked and be passionate about it.

“Put your stuff there, let’s go eat something, if Sherlock doesn't eat something early he doesn't eat at all”

He put his bag where Mycroft told him and followed him downstairs to the kitchen.

“You know you don’t have to make experiments with him right?”

“I know, but it made him happy so I do it anyway”

“You are a great friend”

“I always wanted a brother so, I kind of took Lockie like mine”

“Is that so? So, I’m your brother too?”

 _No! You are my boyfriend_ , "you are different, you are my friend”

“RIGHT! Yeah!” He would never want to be my boyfriend, that’s stupid.

They made toast and sausages and drink pumpkin juice and then Sherlock wanted to watch a movie, so they moved to the movie room, it was almost as big as a cinema, Greg loved it there. They watched Pirates of the Caribbean, all four films, until Mycroft decided it was time for them to pick up a movie, he asked Greg what he wanted to see and he picked Lord of the Rings.

“Really? Lord of the Rings?”

Sherlock jumped. “YES! EXCELLENT, Greg know what a good film is”

“YOU DON’T LIKE LORD OF THE RINGS MYCROFT?”

“It’s not that I don’t like them, I have never seen them, the theme just doesn’t do it for me”

One hour later Mycroft was glued to the screen, and they watched all three movies.

“We should watch The Hobbit”

“ YES! We definitely should”

“We converted him, Lockie”

“YES!” The boys share a high five and they set all up to see The Hobbit.

“We should eat something first, Sherlock, you need to eat”

“YES! I want pizza”

“Pizza then! Gregory do you want something else?”

“No, pizza is fine”

The boys ate pizza and then watch both Hobbit films, Sherlock fell asleep in the middle of the second one and once it was over Greg carried him to his bedroom.

 

 


	22. Maybe a bunk bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday!! so I have more chapters as a present from me to you xD logic...

When Greg left sleeping Sherlock in his bed he got straight to Mycroft’s bedroom where he was waiting already in his pajamas. He got his things out of his bag and started undressing.

_What is he doing? Fu…. Look at those abs… he is fit! GOD Gregory, is he going to take his trousers too?_

“Gregory? Use the bathroom please”

He looked at Mycroft, he was bright red Why is he…ohhhhh Then he realized what he was doing, when he slept over Michael’s house or Michael in his house they got change in front of the other, there was nothing new, but Mycroft was shy and reserved.

“Oh, right, sorry, yeah… I’ll do that”

He got his pajama bottoms, a shirt, and his toothbrush and headed to the bathroom to get change. And then he got back.

“So, where I’m going to sleep? That sofa over there looks good”

“Don’t be stupid Gregory, you are going to sleep here in the bed with me, that sofa is not comfortable for sleeping, trust me, besides…. There's plenty of space in here”

“Oh well, yeah okay” He put his stuff back in the back and sat on the edge of the bed. Mycroft was leaning against the wall, reading a book.

“Make yourself comfortable Gregory” He puts the book in the floor and turned the lights off with a little remote. “I need one of those”

“Is pretty cool right?” Mycroft got under the covers and Greg did the same, each boy taking a side in the bed, leaving an enormous gap between them, Mycroft curled up facing the wall and Greg lay face up, he then noticed the ceiling was glass and he could see the night sky, he wondered if it was like in Hogwarts, not real.

“Good night Gregory”

“Good night Myc” He closed his eyes and there was silence for a few minutes.

“Can I get a goodnight kiss Myc?”

“Sleep Gregory, I’ll kiss you tomorrow”

“But tomorrow won’t be a good night kiss” he used the same whiny voice he used to convince his mother to do something for him.

“Good night, Gregory dear”

Apparently that voice only worked with his mom… all his life have been a lie. He chuckled. “Good night Myc” That night he dreamed about winning the Quidditch house Cup, and Mycroft was there, he kissed him in front of everyone. The dream repeated over, and over again until he woke up in the morning feeling oddly warm, then he noticed Mycroft was curled up with him and his head was resting in his chest, he smiled, he had never felt that happy before, he didn't move, he wanted to enjoy this moment with Mycroft. _No, not again!! NOT MORNING WOOD! NOT THIS TIME!! Why??_ He shift a little a put a hand in his erection, trying to hide it. _GOD IF MYCROFT WAKES UP AND SEE THIS, I have to calm down, breath Greg, breath… you have beat this before… Yeah, well usually is with a wank, you can’t do that now. Think of something horrible, errmmm Moaning Myrtle, The Bloody Baron._ Shutting his eyes hard, trying to think of anything but that, his heart started to pound harder in his chest, My heart is a traitor!!

“Morning Gregory”

_FUCK_

“Morning Mycroft”

Realizing he was cuddling with Greg, Mycroft quickly let go of him and sit on the bed, rubbing his eyes, “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to…”

“It’s okay” _There he is, smiling, always smiling… is he…? OH he is… hard?_

Greg shuffle in the bed when he saw Mycroft looking at him, eyes widen, _FUCK HE MUST HAVE SEEN IT! DAMMIT!_

A few seconds later just when Greg was about to explain Sherlock opened the door, slam it back to close it and jump in the bed with them

“Mickie I’m hungryy”

Both boys laugh. “Okay let us get ready and we will be down in a minute”

“I’ll stay here and wait for you”

Mycroft rolled his eyes as he walked to the bathroom. “Okay, don’t bother Greg too much”

“He doesn’t bother me Myc” Greg winked at Sherlock and they waited for Mycroft to get out so Greg could get it. Sherlock talking about how extraordinary bees can be.

 

 


	23. Night for two

After breakfast they played all day with Sherlock, and even though Mycroft told Greg not to he helped Sherlock with the invisibility potion, Greg convinced Sherlock that he was really good in potions and he let him help, we drank it and it worked in his hand and his hair started to fade, Sherlock was thrilled, writing his observations in his little notebook, after a few minutes the hands was visible again and his hair started to turn grey. Sherlock looked at him with an apologetic look and Greg started to get scared.

“WHAT? WHAT IS HAPPENING? I’m going to lose my hand? Fuck, Sherlock if I lose my hand….”

“Gregory!! LANGUAGE”

“Sorry Myc…”

“You are not losing your hand idiot”

“SHERLOCK!!”

“Sorry Myc…”

Mycroft rolled his eyes… “But yes, dear Gregory…. Your hair is silver again…”

“WHAT? WHY? Why this keeps happening to me?”

He runs to the nearest mirror and run a hand through his hair. “Dammit, do you have anymore of the one you did to make it go away Lockie”

“I don’t… but I can make one! It will be ready in a week though… I’m sorry Greg”

“Ugh… it’s okay, I… I don’t mind” at that moment he received a text from one of his old friends in the other school, he had not hang out with them since he left for Hogwarts three years ago and they all thought he was in a military school.

**{From: Peter Fang}**

**{To: Little G}**

**Hey Greggy! I just found out you are back! We are having a party today, come over bitch, we miss our little baby friend.**

They always called him the baby, because they all were three years older than him, they sort of took him under their wings at the school. He smiled, he really misses them.

“Hey Myc, there’s a party in a friend’s house… My old friends would be there… wanna go?”

“Um... I don’t think so… but if you want to go I can make a car be ready for you”

“No, no Myc! Please come with me! I want you to know them”

“Really? Okay… I guess… I’ll have to call Marie to come over to take care of Sherlock”

Sherlock was already working in the potion so he would not wanted to be bothered.

“Sweet, thanks” he smiled and started texting.

_GOD that smile, I can’t resist it, HOW I’M SUPPOSED TO SAY NO?_

**{To: Peter Fang}**

**Hey Peter! Yes! I’m back, where is this party? I’m at a friend’s house right now, so he is coming with me, I hope you don’t mind…**

**{From: Peter Fang}**

**{To: Little G}**

**IIITT’S FIIINE!! Gerald’s house, 8 o’clock. WE WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU!**

He pocketed his phone and told Mycroft the details, it was 6 o’clock so they had time to get ready. “You really don’t care at all that your hair is silver? What are you going to say to them?”

“Dunno, maybe I just dyed it because I wanted it silver. Maybe they won’t even noticed."

“Gregory, your hair is silver, of course they will notice”

“You don’t know them, they are crazy”

They got dressed and waited for the nanny to come back, then they headed out for the party. Mycroft had a black button down shirt, grey skinny jeans and black and grey converse. Greg go with black super tight skinny jeans, a red button shirt open, with a black shirt of Green day American Idiot and a pair of red converse. They got in the car and Greg told the driver the address, he noticed Mycroft was acting weird so he asked him what was wrong.

“Nothing Gregory, I have never go to a party”

“YOU WHAT? Really? You are going to like it, but wow… why you have never, what?

“Well, I don’t really have any friends dear…”

“Right! Yeah…. Well, I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself”

When they got to the party Greg step outside first and he looked himself in the window of the car, running a hand through his silver hair.

_So… hot, that hair…_

“Right! Let’s go!”

They got inside and someone gave Greg a can of beer, he opened it and gave one to Mycroft, but he refused.

“Aren’t you too young to be drinking Gregory?”

“What? We are in a party! What I’m supposed to do? Drink a pop? NO WAY”

He downed the first can too quickly and he grabbed another, then he found Peter.

“HEEY BUDDY!!!” Peter hugged Greg. “What’s with the silver hair?”

“Long story short, I think is cool”

Pete shrugged, “Fair enough! We all have missed you! How is the new school?”

“Pretty awesome, this is my friend Mycroft Holmes, I met him there”

“Oh… Hi Mycroft, I’m Pete, glad to meet you”

“I’m too…. So you and Gregory are old friends?”

“Yes, Greggy is the youngest of us, he is our baby, why do you call him Gregory? You know he hates that right?”

“It’s fine Pete! He likes to call everyone by their full names”

They talked for a while and Mycroft counted Greg drinking at least ten beers, he worried he was too drunk by now, but he had a good time, Peter, Anastasia, Louis, and Frank, Greg’s friends were really cool and he found out they had a lot in common, it was nearly three in the morning when Greg dragged him outside and lit a fag, this was a side of Greg he had never seen.

“Do you smoke too?”

“I do it sometimes! My father smokes a lot so I always wondered what it was like and I try it… Do you mind?”

“No…. I think”

“Goooddddddd” he took a long drag and throw it on the floor, stepping on it.

He stumble a little, walking towards Mycroft and pushed him against a car that was parked there. _WHAT IS HE DOING!?_

Greg lean over and gave Mycroft a kiss in the cheek

“You know I… I really like you right”

“Well… yeah so you say…. Yeah”

“I DO dammit” He then kiss Mycroft’s neck, it was something new, but he liked it. “Gregory, you are drunk”

“I’m not”

“You are! We should go home anyway it’s three in the morning already and you have to wake up early to go back to your house”

“hmmmm…” He kissed his neck again “I want to kiss you some more”

“Gregory….”

He dragged him inside and he called another driver to pick him up because the shift had changed already. Greg went to say goodbye to his friends.

“Oh… your boyfriend got you in a tight leash Greggy?”

“He is not my boyfriend Pete!!”

“Alright, whatever you say Greggy, don’t be a stranger okay? We should meet again! Maybe there will be another party in two weeks! I’ll text you the details, you and Mycroft should come back”

“We will, but he is not my boyfriend”

“Yes buddy!!”

Greg stumbled outside to find Mycroft leaning against the black car already.

“Heeeyyy Gorgeous…” He smirks.

_What did he said? I’m not… what?_

“ Come on Gregory, let’s go”

 

 


	24. Drunken Behaviour

They arrived to the Holmes Manor and Mycroft had to help Greg upstairs, he stopped at Sherlock’s bedroom where he was sleeping in Marie’s arms, they looked comfortable so he decided not to bother them, he walked to his bedroom where Greg was trying to open the door, he chuckled and opened the door for him.

“I’m going to get a shower Gregory, wait here, don’t make a mess please”

“Not mess, sir, alright” he saluted and Mycroft smiled.

He got in the shower and stand in the spray, enjoying the warm water, feeling relaxed, until Greg started banging in the door.

“Let me in Mycroft, I want to see!!!”

_WHAT? He wants to what?_

“Myc! I’m coming in!”

“Gregory no!”

Too late, he instantly regret not putting a lock in the door when he got in, Greg opened the door and he tried to grab the towel to cover himself but Greg got to it first, he grabbed the towel and got in the shower, Mycroft trying to cover himself.

“I want to see Myyccccc” Mycroft kept both his hands on, he didn’t want no one to see, not even Gregory. “Come on Myc, I will not tell” He got under the spray and pulled Mycroft by the shoulders and kissed him, tongues wrestling for control, something in the back of Mycroft’s brain told him to stop, but his body was in charge and he didn’t push Greg out, they both kissed forcefully, passionately and Mycroft could feel an erection building up, when they had to broke apart for air he realized what he was doing and pushed Greg.

“NO. Greg! Get out. Please”

Greg looked at him for a long minute and he could see him realized, his expression changed. “Right, I’m sorry Myc”   


What I’m doing? I … Looking at Mycroft’s face he realized he was not being him and he got out, closing the door behind him,when he got out of the shower and closed the door behind him, Mycroft took a deep breath and finished his shower, ignoring his erection because he was too ashamed at the moment.

“You are an idiot Lestrade” he kicked one of the legs of the bed and quickly regret it. Mycroft probably will be mad at me, he won’t invite me over never again, I think I’ll have to sleep in the guest room today. He started to gather his stuff to go to the guest room when Mycroft got out of the bathroom with his blue striped pajamas, he was bright red.

“Where are you going Gregory?”

“I… I’m sleeping in the guest room, I’m sorry Myc, I shouldn’t have done that, I think I had too many beers and that is not an excuse, I know but…” He was cut off by Mycroft’s finger in his mouth. “Shush, you can stay here Gregory, it’s okay” then he did something Greg wasn’t expecting, he kissed him, making Greg drop his stuff in the floor, he pushed Greg to the bed and climb on top of him. “Mycroft, what?” cut off again, this time by Mycroft’s mouth, they kissed, long passionate open-mouthed kisses and messy ones too, because Greg was drunk and Mycroft was really nervous. They stopped kissing as Mycroft pulled back to switch the lights off, putting the remote back in the bedside table he went to kiss Greg again when he heard him snore, he chuckled, Well… it was to be expected. He put a blanket on both of them and he lay there, thinking about Gregory, and his feelings about him, _what is this? What does it mean?_ He talked to himself for a while, he felt his eyelids getting heavier as he slowly drift off to sleep.


	25. Memory Potion

In the morning Greg woke up with Mycroft at his side and a terrible headache, he didn’t remember when they left the party, how he managed to walk upstairs, nothing. _I have made a fool of myself, I shouldn’t have been drinking, I’m sure Mycroft wasn’t happy. He will not want to go out with me again… fuck fuck Greg!! You always fuck things up! DAMMIT!_

“Good Morning Gregory”

Mycroft smiled at him. _Maybe I didn’t do anything wrong…_

“Good Morning Myc”

“Are you feeling well?” He asked even though he knew the answer was no.

“Meeehhh” he shrugs… “My head is killing me and I don’t remember a thing”

_He DOESN’T REMEMBER? It’s that a good thing? ..._

“Oh… well… the headache I can fix with a potion….”

“Aren’t you going to tell me what happened?”

“I’m afraid the answer is no, Gregory”

“I did something completely foolish right? I made an embarrassment of myself innit?

“Stop, Gregory”

Greg didn’t say a thing as he climbed out of bed, he took his phone and flipped when he saw the time and 10 missed calls from his mom.

“Fucking shit Mycroft! I… I was supposed to leave three hours ago”

He called his mom.

“Gregory Jonathan! I have been calling you, what are you doing? We had to leave without you”

“I’m sorry mum, I… I felt sick and… Mycroft gave me something to make me sleep, I feel better now, I’m sorry”

“Sick? Did you eat something? Want me to come over? I can go there”

“MUUM! I said I’m fine!”

“Okay baby boy, your father is very cross with you”

“That means I can’t stay one more day?”

“That is a no Greg, we will pick you up when this is over”

“Ugh, okay mum… I love you”

“I love you too Greg”

When he hangs up he looks at Mycroft, he is apparently worried.

“Everything is fine Myc, they will pick me up later, I wonder why my dad didn’t just appeared here and drag me out”

“Oh… you can’t appeared here, my dad had it done, you can’t do it without permission”

“Oh… interesting, so that potion for my head?”

“Let’s go, it’s in the cabinet”

Greg followed Mycroft and he gave him the potion “AGH! This tastes like shit”

“You’ll survive Gregory”

Mycroft went to the kitchen were Marie had left a note.

**Mycroft,**

**Your mother send for Sherlock, they will be in Germany a few weeks**

**Marie**

“We are alone, Sherlock is gone to Germany for a few weeks”

“WHAT? But he was doing the potion, you think he will get it done anyway?

“I doubt it, mother doesn’t like him doing experiments of any kind, sorry Gregory”

“Dammit” He run a hand through his now silver hair. “Well, I’ll have to get used to it for now then”

“I think it suits you well” He winks, smiling and Greg melted instantly. _Why is he so beautiful? God I need him…_

“Mycroft?”

“Yes?”

“Do you really think I look good with this colour?”

“I do Gregory, why?”

“Nothing… um… Mycroft?”

“Yes?”

“Would you let me kiss you?”

Mycroft didn’t answer, well not with words, he jumped in Greg’s arms and gave him a quick kiss. “You don’t have to ask.” Greg’s hand quickly moved to the back of Mycroft’s neck, pulling him closer, first it was a simple peck on the lips, then his tongue brushed Mycroft’s lips and he opened his mouth eagerly letting Greg’s tongue explore his own; Greg puts a hand in Mycroft’s waist and pulled at him, making their bodies touch, Mycroft let out a quiet moan, Greg had never heard something like that leaving Mycroft’s mouth and he felt….. Accomplished? Mycroft’s hand cupped Greg’s face as they continued kissing, passionately, eagerly. Mycroft felt a hardening Greg against his already hard prick and he wanted to do something, he wanted to touch Greg, and let Greg touch him, but that was not going to happen, he pulled back, looking at Greg’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to… This is not… erm”

He was trying to explain, the behavior of his body, he knew Greg could felt him too. “It happens to me all the time Mycroft”

“But, Gregory… I don’t… I…” he sighed, he didn’t really know what he could said to make things right, and to make it go away.

Greg shrugged, giving it low importance. “It is really okay Myc”

Mycroft couldn’t help but think if Greg would say the same if he knew what he had done that time in the hospital wing, a smile made his way out of his mouth.

“Okay Gregory”

 

 


	26. New Year

The Holidays were almost over, he was grounded for almost the rest of the holidays for the incident in Mycroft’s house. But today his parents had to go to work during the day and he managed to convince them to let Mycroft go spend the night there, it was New Year’s eve and he didn’t want Mycroft to be alone, his mother and Sherlock were still in Germany and his parents agreed, they didn’t want him to be alone.

It was half eleven in the morning when Mycroft arrived in one of those black cars, Greg was looking through the window and he ran outside when Mycroft stepped out.

“Myc!” He smiled, he was very happy to see him.

“Hello, Gregory” his voice was calm like always and he didn’t really show any sign of excitement, that brings Greg down a little.

Mycroft was feeling sad because it was the first time he will spend New Year without Sherlock, he was cross with his mother because she didn’t invite Mycroft over, not even for this day alone, it was not like he was in Hogwarts, he had spent all the Holidays alone.

“Are you alright” Greg asked as he leads his guest inside.

“Yeah, I… I just want Sherlock to be back, that’s all”

“Oh… yeah… must be hard huh?”

“Um... a little bit, first year without him since he’d been born”

“I’m sorry, if only we could appear there”

They both walked towards Greg’s room, where Mycroft set his bag on the floor.

“So, what do you do for fun?”

Greg looked at Mycroft and ran a finger through his hair. “Um… well, I usually play Xbox, practice football, read, watch movies or whatever, just run around… I don’t know”

“Ugh… I’m not running around”

“What about I give you a ride?”

Blushed started to build in Mycroft’s cheeks “WHAT? Gregory, I don’t know what you are thinking but I’m not going to do…” He was cut off by Greg’s laugh. “Shit Mycroft, I meant in my broom”

Mycroft turned instantly bright red, _what is wrong with you Mycroft? Of course he didn’t meant that, are you bloody stupid?_ “Um… I know, my answer is no, I don’t like brooms, and I’m not comfortable with heights”

“Are you scared of heights?” Greg was trying to contain a laugh.

“I am NOT, just that I’m not comfortable”

“Come on Gorgeous, let’s fly” and without giving Mycroft any chance to keep arguing he dragged him out to the back yard after grabbing his broom that was leaning against the wall in his bedroom.

“This will be fun I promise” he smiled.

“But Gregory, the neighbors won’t noticed?”

“The ones closer are not a problem, one is a son of wizards and he know all about us, the other one is never home, so won’t noticed, I have done this before without my dad so you can trust me, nobody is going to see us”

“I trust you”

“Well then” He was positioned in his broom and he offered Mycroft his hand and a smile, that smile that made his eyes sparkle and Mycroft’s stomach go crazy. He gave his hand to Greg as he helped him hop on in the broom, Greg took off with a slow swing of the broom, and in no time they were looking down to the tiny houses beneath them. Mycroft was holding tight to Greg’s waist and his face buried in his back.

“Mycroft, look down, is beautiful”

“They always said don’t look down NOT the other way around Gregory, you are doing it wrong”

“I’m not, I swear that it’s better that you look down, it’s truly beautiful, not every day you can see something like this Myc, I promise you it will be fine”

Mycroft really trusted Greg, and how we couldn’t when he talked to him like that? He looked down and just stare down for a while in awe. It really was beautiful, the tiny houses so far away and the trees just seem green dots in between the buildings. Suddenly Greg took a dive that made Mycroft scream his lungs out as he hold on hard to Greg.

Greg was laughing and Mycroft kept screaming even when they were steady.

“Calm down”

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?”

“You had to experience all the rush, which is what makes flying a broom exciting”

“Well, I don’t want the excitement of driving a broom, let’s go back”

“I’m not taking you back yet”

“Please Gregory, I don’t want to”

“I promise it will get better”

“Again, I trust you”

“Thank you Mycroft”

They flew almost all day, Mycroft took long to take his face out of Greg’s back but he did it, and as the day went along he was laughing and screaming of joy, asking Greg to go faster or to take another dive. When it was getting late and they were both hungry they went back to the house to eat something before Greg’s parents arrived and they had to get ready for New Year’s dinner party.

 

 


	27. Party for two

Greg took a shower first, and when he stepped into the bedroom wearing only boxers shorts and drying his silver hair with a towel, Mycroft couldn't think about anything else but his mouth all over Greg’s and he surprise himself thinking about his mouth in other parts too, he shakes his head trying to get rid of the thoughts that had been flooding his mind and turn to look at Greg that was standing dangerously close to him.

“Mycroft? Are you going to answer me?”

“Excuse me, what?”

“I ask you if you were going to get a shower or are you going to… what? What are you… Mycroft?”

Mycroft had drifted off, Greg was so close, and he was totally not in control of his mind right now, he wished he could touch Greg bare torso, he was so fit, he had to be, he played Football and Quidditch, unlike himself, Oh but he wanted so much for Greg to be his, and he found himself grateful that he had set up a towel and his clothes in his lap while waiting for Greg to get out of the shower, because he was incredibly hard at the moment.

“MYCROFT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Greg yelling at him

“Yes dear?”

“Fucking hell, go take a shower, we have like an hour before we have to leave, make it quick okay?”

“Yes, Yes, I’m sorry Gregory, my mind is somewhere else”

“I’m sorry you aren’t with Sherlock but we will have fun, I promise”

Mycroft smiled at him, sweet Gregory thought he was thinking of Sherlock, he was glad that he hadn’t noticed his… ehem… inconvenience. He run to the bathroom and turn the water on, once it was hot he stepped in and start to wash his hair, he was trying to ignore the erection that was calling his attention but it was not going away, if anything was growing harder, he couldn’t stop thinking of Greg’s body, how the little drops of water were going down from his silver, beautiful and perfect hair to his neck and down his chest, settling in the waistband of his tight boxer short and disappearing, Gregory really looked good with his silver hair, he had to thank Sherlock for that, But the hair was not the only thing that was perfect about Gregory, the way he smiled at him, and the way he always scratch the back of his neck when he is nervous, like he did the first time they met, the way he licked his lips and smiled at him and his delicious brown eyes just sparked every time, he REALLY couldn’t ignored his prick any longer, he pour a generous amount of shampoo in his hand and start to stroke it slowly, he was just so hard and it was all because of Gregory.

“Oh... Greg…” he caught himself moaning, he tried to be quiet but his voiced echoed in the empty bathroom, he couldn’t stop himself now, he squeezed at his balls and stroke faster at his prick, panting, putting one hand in the tiles to support himself, water running down his now hot body, he let his head fall, drops of water running from his hair to his forehead, nose and then to the floor, he continued his work, stroking faster and finally he came all over the floor, moaning Greg’s name and arching his back involuntarily, the water washed over all the evidence and he stood still a few minutes, panting and trying to catch his breath, he finished cleaning himself and he got out, and dry himself in there and start to dress, he didn’t want Greg to see him half naked, he had already seen him be he didn’t remember and he was glad, he really was embarrassed, he couldn’t ever compared Gregory’s body to his, he was not fit at all and he would never be. He looked himself in the mirror, face still blushing from earliest activities. He took the cream he always used to cover his freckles and start to rub it in his face, he really hated those, once he finished he put his clothes on and retired for the bedroom where his shoes were.

Greg was spiking his hair up when Mycroft stepped in the bedroom totally clothed, he wondered if Mycroft would ever trust him enough to dress in front of him, he didn’t mind it at all it was not that he wanted to see Mycroft naked, nope that was not it at all. He looked very handsome, with dark grey trousers, an electric blue button up shirt and a dark grey waistcoat he hadn’t button up yet and his hair was still wet from the shower, he looked absolutely delicious. _Delicious? Really Greg?_

“What took you so long Myc? We have to leave in fifteen minutes now.

“I’m sorry I….” He wouldn’t say the truth, not in a million year, so he just turned around and search for the hair brush in his bag and start to tamed his almost undo-able curls, there was always one that didn’t want to be tamed and it fall on his forehead, almost blocking his view, he was considering a haircut. He looked at Greg trough the mirror just as Greg was… looking at him? But he looked away… yes, he was definitively checking him up, his choice of wardrobe had accomplished their mission, the trousers where really tight, almost uncomfortable, but he wanted Greg to notice him, and it was working.

Greg had noticed that Mycroft avoided his question, he didn’t mind, he knew Mycroft was very secretive with his business, then he turned to look in the mirror and he couldn’t help but noticed that his trousers where very tight, _Look at that arse, wake up Greg JESUS!_ He was so cute, brushing his hair and that little curl that always made his way out to his forehead, he loved it so much, a smiled started to form in his mouth when Mycroft looked at him in the mirror and his only reaction was to look away? _I’m not a girl! What is wrong with you?_ He took his black shoes and started to put them on, glancing at Mycroft once in a while, once he was ready he went to look himself in the mirror, standing close to Mycroft, his shoulders touching, he really liked the feeling the electricity that run through his body with every slight touch of Mycroft, or even a look, just a simple look from those perfect blue eyes. He had gone to a lot of trouble to look good today, he really wanted to impress Mycroft, he wore white trousers, white button up shirt, long sleeves rolled up to his elbow, a black tie and belt. He turned around as Mycroft did too and both smiled, standing that close to him he could see that he used something to cover his freckles, a shame because he really liked them, standing this close to him, he wanted to touch him, so he reach for the waistcoat and started to button it.

“Gregory, I can do that”

“I know, let me help you”

Their voices were almost a whisper, not really necessary but somehow they both feel the need to whisper. Once Greg had finished with the waistcoat he took the bowtie from Mycroft’s hand and put it around his neck, he didn’t knew how to do a bowtie so he took his wand and with a slight movement the bowtie was done.

“What are you doing? You can’t do magic outside of Hogwarts”

“Fucks sake Mycroft, I do all sorts of tiny spells all the time, they aren’t going to expel me for that”

“You shouldn’t take the risk Gregory”

“Well we are all done now right?”

“I have to put my shoes on”

“Let’s get on with it then”

Mycroft lean over to kiss Greg and in that moment Greg’s mother knock on the door and they quickly separated.

“Boys, hope you are ready, we are leaving in five minutes”

“Yes mum! Be right there”

Mycroft put his shoes quickly and they both run outside to meet Greg’s parents.

 

 


	28. New Year's Resolutions

The house was beautiful, big and very modern, It was the house of Jesse’s boss, she is a reporter; so they were having dinner with all sorts of people, from musicians to politicians. Jesse was in between guests, picking information from everyone, she had a curious mind, and even if she didn’t used the information for an article, she was always seeking new knowledge. His father was almost oblivious of the muggle world, he only knew what he and Jesse talked; but like Greg he was a social butterfly and he mingled in the crowd, having drinks and sharing a laugh with everyone. Greg and Mycroft were standing in the table by the snacks, Greg couldn’t have enough of the little pastries and he didn’t listen Mycroft’s disapproving remarks, they were talking about what they were expecting for the new classes when a boy approach them, he looked at Greg, almost dismissing Mycroft.

“Hello, My name is Henry” he put a hand out for Greg to shake, obviously Greg responded quickly.

“Hello, I’m Greg. This is my…friend Mycroft”

“Nice to meet you Henry” Mycroft answer politely but didn’t offer him a hand, just his usual polite smile. But Henry wasn’t interested in him. His eyes were fixed on Greg. He saw how Greg scratched the back of his head, why was he nervous? Did he liked Henry? Mycroft started to observe the stranger, he was blond, green eyes and given the state of his hands and the various ink spots in his shirt he was a writer, but he was young, maybe seventeen years old, most likely an intern in the newspaper.

“Want to go outside for a fag?”

“Um… yeah, sure”

Greg looked at Mycroft and told him to come, he didn’t want to, and he felt terrible for leaving him there but he could really use a fag so he promised him to come back quickly, Mycroft got really mad when Greg turned his back and Henry winked at him. Is he mocking me?

Before walking behind Greg, Henry whisper so only Mycroft could heard him. “Don’t worry, I’ll return him to you safely”

Mycroft didn’t know what this bastard won with telling Mycroft that, but he knew exactly what he meant and it made him jealous, so he started to scan the crowd for someone, anyone to distract him from what was most likely happening outside.

Greg and Henry settle back in a wall in the backyard of the house, Henry gave him a fag and light it, lighting then his own, Greg took a long drag and sighed.

“There’s been a while since I had one”

“Take this” He gave him his packet “I have more in my car”

“Do you have a car? Awesome… how old are you?”

“Seventeen… you?”

“I’m forthteen”

“Oh… you are a little too young to have premature silver on your hair huh?”

“Oh… I dyed it… I um… I lost a bet”

“Sounds like an interesting story, care to share”

“Oh… is not that interesting, I um” he was cut off by Henry’s lips, he didn’t even noticed the boy was so close to him, he dropped the fag and put a hand on Henry’s neck, he had not kiss anyone but Mycroft and that once Laura, but Henry was… good and he couldn’t help but kiss back, he felt guilty because of Mycroft, but they were just friends right? So… it was not like he was cheating or anything. Henry had his hands on his waist and pulled at him, oh it was really good, their tongues were making a little dance and Henry’s was pushing at his, eagerly to meet more of his mouth, when they broke apart for air, Henry look at him and smile, “Best kiss of your life I bet”

Little bastard “Actually, it was not bad, but… I want a second opinion” Henry kissed him again, this time harder and it was sending jolts of electricity from his stomach and down under, this boy was a really good kisser, but he couldn’t help but think about Mycroft, Henry’s hand got down from his waist to his arse, making Greg jump, then his mouth traveled to Greg’s neck and he tilt his head back, with one hand in Greg’s arse, the other one made a move to his front, unbuttoning his trousers and grabbing at his prick, _What is he doing, fuck…. That feels good, God no, I can’t do this… Oh…. What? Is… fuuck._ A moan escaped Greg’s mouth and Henry smiled and whispered in his ear “Do you like that Greg?” Greg just nodded. “What about I show you the back seat of my car?” He didn’t wait for Greg to answer and he was dragging him to his car, while Greg was confused, and without a clue of what to do next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the meantime Mycroft had spotted a guy, brown hair and pretty much throw himself to him, it reminded him of Greg, but Greg was with that Henry guy and he didn’t want to think about it, but couldn’t help it, he was just his friend, and Greg could do what he wanted with… he will just do the same.

“So, do you know that Henry?”

“Oh, yeah I know him, we are interns in the newspaper”

Once again his deductions were correct, “Oh, it must be interesting in there right?” He didn’t really cared, but he knew people liked to brag about their work place, and he was trying to be polite with this boy, because if Greg was outside with Henry, he will not stay there moping.

“It is yes, very much, the thrilled of a good story, we don’t do much but we certainly try to make ourselves useful, at first they got us to do the copies and bring them coffee, but now we do other stuff, helping them with the story and all”

“Oh… interesting” _DULL!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Greg left himself be dragged to Henry’s car, once in the back Henry started to take his trousers off, Greg was scared, but at the same time he kind of wanted to take it further.

“I have never…”

“What?”

“I have never done this before”

Henry stopped, and looked at Greg before smiling

“I’m going to be your first then” and he continued getting Greg’s pants down, he took Greg’s prick in his hand and stroke it once before licking his tip, and Greg couldn’t feel better at the moment, but Mycroft was in his mind, he had promised him a good time and he left him alone, Henry took all of his in his mouth and he moaned, he took a bunch of Henry’s blond hair and pull at him, and he looked at him with a confused face.

“Are you not enjoying this?”

“I am, but… my parents are right inside and I…. I promised Mycroft a good time and… I can’t do this, I’m sorry”

“We can bring Mycroft along if you want”

 _WHAT? FUCKTARD!!_ “No, Henry, look I’m sorry you are very good and I’ll like to do this very much, but Mycroft is my best friend and he has been alone for enough time.” He put his pants and trousers on, his prick aching for attention but he really didn’t want to do this, in his mind Mycroft was always his first, he stepped out of the car and he saw Henry pulling at his trousers, sure enough he will take care of himself, and he caught himself thinking about that. He run inside to look for Mycroft and he saw him talking with a handsome bloke, he felt so jealous, he didn’t want anyone to see Mycroft the way he had seen him, so he walked towards him and he noticed the clock marked five minutes for midnight, he has been away for half an hour. When he was just beside him, he put his hand in Mycroft waist and earn a look from the brunette guy.

“Um… excuse me?”

“Oh… Yeah, I’m Greg, I’m with Mycroft”

“Gregory, please”

“Oh…” the boy looked down and to Mycroft.

“Are you with him?”

“I came here with him yes, Jesse is his mother”

“Oh, she is awesome… I… nice to meet you Greg, I’m Robert”

_So, that’s his name, I didn’t even asked…. But Greg is here, he look different… like he… NO... he couldn’t have… well of course he could, we aren’t boyfriends or anything, he is free to do as he pleases._

“Nice to meet you Robert, now if you don’t mind I’ll like to have a word with Mycroft”

“Oh… right, of course ... yeah” he walked away and Greg looked Mycroft in the eye.

“I’m sorry that I left”

“It’s okay Gregory, you invited me and I refused, so it’s my fault, I thought you’ll be gone just a few minutes”

“I know, I thought so too but… look I’m sorry and I want to make a New Year’s resolution”

“Yes? What is it?”

“To never let you alone”

“You can’t say that, you are not sure you’ll be keeping that promise”

“I don’t, I’m not sure, but I’ll do the impossible to keep it, you are my best friend and I shouldn’t have let you alone when I promised you a good time”

“Oh, I had a good time, you were gone just half an hour, and we had been having a wonderful evening”

“Ok, yes, true… are you… fine with my resolution”

“I am, yes”

The clock had marked midnight and when the first bell sound Greg pull Mycroft closer and kissed him, he wanted this always, he wished for Mycroft to be his first kiss every year, and he kissed him, no matter what everyone else thought, not caring that he was in public and that his parents might be watching, he really didn’t care about anyone except for the boy, standing there in front of him, soft lips and beautiful skin, and gorgeous hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clock marked midnight and Jesse and Mark looked for Greg, they wanted to give him a hug, they made it every year, family hug, a good way to start a new year, but when they spotted the familiar silver hair of his son, they found him kissing Mycroft, Mark felt the need to separate them, but Jesse stopped him.

“Let them love, look him, he is happy”

“But, we are in public and…”

“You kissed me in public”

“Yeah, but he is so young”

“He knows what he wants, I knew there was something else between them, they looked so adorable together”

“Jesse, the matchmaker”

“Come here you, I want my New Year’s kiss as well”

Mark kissed his lovely wife, and just forgot about his little boy, growing up too fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He told the truth, he really had been having a good time, until Henry decide to take Greg away, but now Greg was there, making a promise, he was not a fool, they were young and Greg could change his mind at any moment, but now, he really wanted to keep it and that’s all he needed to know, and then he kissed him, it was a perfect moment, he couldn’t help but think about the people around, Greg’s parents, Jesse’s colleagues, but he really didn’t care, Greg was his first kiss of the year and if the year was starting like this, it was promising.

 

 


	29. Let's get real

All the way home from the party was quiet, Greg felt a little awkward that everyone saw him kissing Mycroft, he didn’t mind at all, but he was afraid now his parents won’t want Mycroft staying with them. But they were very nice to them both, they even started to have “the talk” with them but Greg cut them off, stating that he didn’t want to hear them talk about that (when Mycroft had left his mom insisted in have “the talk” and he let her). The boys were tired and both took a shower and went straight to bed that night, Greg wanted to tell Mycroft about what happened with Henry, he was afraid he wouldn’t want to talk to him anymore, but seriously they weren’t a couple, so it was just a friend, telling another friend stuff…. Right? So when they woke up and had breakfast, they returned to Greg’s room, Mycroft was gathering his stuff,  he was leaving in the evening, Greg was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“I almost had sex with Henry”

Mycroft stop what he was doing to look at Greg, that was still staring at the ceiling, he caught that a blush had started to form in his ears.

“What?”

“He kissed me, and then we got to his car…. And he…. He started to… I didn’t let him”

“Oh…” _AGH! I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE SEEMED DIFFERENT WHY? FUCKING HENRY! WHY I’M SO JEALOUS? HE ISN’T MY BOYFRIEND_

“I just wanted to tell you, because you are my best friend and you know…”

Mycroft didn’t let him talk “Okay, Gregory, I have to leave now, if you don’t mind, I’ll call my driver”

Greg jumped out of bed “Don’t go just yet, we have a few more hours, you said you were leaving in the evening”

“We don’t have much to do, so I don’t see the point in staying”

“WE HAVE! We can practice some potions…” Greg knew just what Mycroft liked, and he was going to use it. Mycroft smiled. “What do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know… really, we can check in the book… OH! We can make an explosive potion”

“We would make a mess Gregory, your mother won’t be happy”

“Weeee wonnnn’t!! Come on! I think I have all the ingredients”

They gather the ingredients and set a table with the cauldron, they spent almost all morning doing the potion, and talking about their new classes and people in the school, when they finished Mycroft told Greg not to test it, but Greg insisted that it was necessary, so they put a small amount carefully in a vial and went for looking for something to blow up. Greg decided the bin had it coming and throw the vial to it, the potion did worked and Greg’s mom was NOT happy, but she decided to be happy because her boys  (what she had started to call them)  were doing good in school.

After dinner, Mycroft took off to his house and Greg watched a movie with his mom, his dad was all day out working, and he didn’t even called all day, they weren’t worried though, he was always busy and it was not the first time. When the movie ended he said goodnight to his mom and went to sleep, he checked his phone, two new text messages.

**[From: Mycroft Holmes]**

**Good night Gregory  : )- MH**

**He smiled and quickly texted back**

**[To: Mycroft Holmes]**

**Good night gorgeous :p**

**The other text was from Michael, he finally decided to talk to him**

**[From: Michael]**

**Greggy! My house tomorrow! 11! DON’T BE LATE!!!!**

**[To: Michael]**

**YOU CAN’T CONTROL MY SCHEDULE!! TWAT**

**[From: Michael]**

**Come on Gregggyy!! I’m sorry for not talk to you! I was busy! COMEEEE!! I WANT MY BEST FRIEND!! MISS YOUUUUUUU**

**[To: Michael]**

**ALRIGHT -____- Now you miss me!! I’ll be there! You better feed me and make me feel like a prince! Because I’m not forgiving you so easily**

**[From: Michael]**

**YAY! I will!! PROMISE! Good night!! 11!! DON’T BE LATE**

**[To: Michael]**

**I’m never late!! HOW DARE YOU? Good night buddy!!**

**He put his phone away, quickly falling asleep.**

 

 


	30. Not a day goes by...

Next day Greg woke up at 10 o’clock, he found himself missing Mycroft’s company, he climbed out of bed and went straight for a shower, he got dress in his usual clothes, a skinny jean, black converse and a black t-shirt, he was just going to Dimmock’s house so it was not a big deal. Once he was ready he knock on his parent’s bedroom and Jesse let him in.

“Morning mum”

“Good morning sweet heart”

“Where’s dad?”

“He didn’t came in yesterday, he rang me, saying it was all good, he sounded weird”

“I’m sure everything is fine if he said that to you”

“Of course, Um… I see you are dressed, going somewhere?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m going to Michael’s house, can you give me a lift?”

“Of course, let me get ready”

Greg went downstairs and pour some orange juice in a glass, waiting for his mom, for some bizarre reason he could only think of Mycroft, _can you stop? I like him so damn much, is so annoying._ He could only see Mycroft smiling in his mind, kissing him, talking, reading a book, he couldn’t simply stop thinking about him.

“Greg? GREG!! Let’s go!” Jesse started waving her arms in front of Greg, trying to get his attention. “EARTH CALLING GREG!!!”

“Huh? What?”

“Where were you kid? Let’s go!”

“Huh? I was here mum…” he shrug and followed his mom outside and to the car. The way to Michael’s house was not long, he could’ve walk, but it was cold and he was lazy; once there he said goodbye to his mom and went inside, not bothering in knocking, he just went directly inside, like he always did in this house. He didn’t see Marie, Michael’s mom, so he went upstairs to his friend’s room to find a sleeping Michael. He look at his watch, making sure he wasn’t too early, it was in fact quarter past eleven, so he jumped in the bed and started to kick Michael.

“WAKE UP LAZY ARSE!!!”

“What the fuck? GET OFF ME!”

“NEVER!!!”

The boys fight a couple more minutes until Michael was in the floor, a victorious Greg standing in the bed. “You said 11 o’clock and I’m starving!”

“Fucker”

“You love me”

Michael waved him off and entered the bathroom, once he was ready the boys went downstairs to fix themselves some “breakfast” It was cold outside, so they spent most of the day watching movies, playing Xbox and talking about school, they were very excited to go back to Hogwarts in 4 more days. In the evening they decided to eat something and they went for a pizza place near Michael’s house, he took some money his parent’s always left him when they were going to be out all day and the two friends walk to the pizza place, very thankful that it was so close, because the cold was extreme.

“So, you and Mycroft… are you two boyfriends finally?”

“BOYFRIENDS? Are you mad? I don’t want a boyfriend”

“Ha! Don’t make me laugh Greg, you want to”

“Well… maybe, I don’t know”

“You should ask him”

“WHAT? And make him leave and not talk to me for a year? Or never again? No thank you”

“I’m sure he would want”

“You don’t know Mycroft, he is so complicated, when you think you know what he wants BOOM! He does something to amaze you”

“You are so in love with him”

“Am not”

“You are!!”

“Shut up, I’m not”

“Whatever you say lover boy”

They day pass and Greg was really happy that he could spend time with his best friend. They played wizard’s chest and he always won, Michael decided to not play anymore with him. In the evening he texted his mom that he was ready to leave, when she picked him up and he saw they got past their house, he looked at her, she was trying to remain calmed, he was really good reading people, it was something he could do, besides he knew his mom all too well.

“Mum, what’s wrong?”

“I’m leaving you at your aunt’s house, I have to go to a place”

“Mum, what is wrong, I’m old enough to be alone in the house, there’s something more, tell me”

“I have to be in a place”

“Mum…” realization struck him, he haven’t seen his dad and his mum was in the verge of tears, it had to do with him, most likely.

“Mum, where’s dad? Something happened to him right? Please don’t hide it from me, I need to know”

“He is in St. Mungo’s Hospital  right now, I was going to go there”

“Mum, what happened”

Jesse started crying, and she had to pull over to calm herself.

“I don’t know Greg, they called me, told me someone is going to be outside to help me in and…. I just…. I can’t lose him”

“Mum please, He will be fine, he is always fine”

After they talk for a while and Greg had calmed his mother, they got in the road again to the Hospital, where a man in a black robe was waiting outside Purge and Dowse, Ltd. The department store where the hospital was hidden. They got in, the man didn’t talk much and didn’t respond any of their questions, Greg didn’t know much of St. Mungo, just what he had heard, he had never got a magical injury or disease. They got to the first floor, he knew that it was for creature-induced injuries and his heart sank.

 

 


	31. Mr. Lestrade

Once there they healers took his mom apart and talk to her, they didn’t want to talk with him so he wandered off, just looking around, trying not to think of all the possible injuries his dad might have, he could die and he would be alone with is mom, he snapped out of his thoughts when a healer took him by the shoulders saying something about reckless behaviour, he hadn’t done anything.

“B-But ma’am, I….”

“That Silver hair is side effect of a potion? I can fix that quickly, why are you in this floor?”

“I... I don’t” she cut him off and in a couple of movements that he didn’t even notice, he was drinking a potion he really didn’t know why, she pulled him to a mirror and his hair was brown again.

“Thanks Ma’am, but I didn’t come here because of the hair”

“Oh? But, you needed the hair to go back to natural colour right?”

“Um, yes, absolutely, thanks, but is my dad, they won’t tell me what’s wrong”

Her face change quickly and he knew something was wrong.

“You are the son of Gregory Lestrade?”

“Yes, I’m Greg, is he alright?”

“I’m sorry son, I can’t tell you any details now, but you can see him come, quickly, I’m not supposed to let you in”

He quickly followed her to a series of corridors until they were in an isolated guard, that seemed bad… why would they isolate him? She opened a door and his dad was in a bed, sleeping, he was incredibly pale, he could see his veins, he had bruises everywhere, he walked towards the bed but the healer took his hand and stopped him.

“You can’t get any closer, you will be able to do it later, with your mom’s permission, but now you can only see him”

“What happened to him?”

“I can’t tell you, your father’s job is very secretive and we aren’t allowed to give information without previous authorization, come with me, your mom would be waiting for you”

At least he wasn’t dead, he walked behind the nice lady until he saw his mom, she was crying sitting in a chair and he run to her to hug her.

“Oh God Greg… I don’t know what to do”

“Mum, you know what happened to him?”

“Yes, dear…he was bitten by a werewolf”

“Wh-what? B-but… mum, how can he? I mean… he is not supposed to face werewolves, he just works at the Improper Use of Magic Office… was the ministry attacked?”

“Oh… Greg… I’m sorry, your father couldn’t tell us the truth, he work for the Auror’s office, his work was mostly undercover and he couldn’t tell us, I was just informed by his boss… I… I can’t believe this son, I just…”

“Mum, it’s alright, people can live with the transformations”

They waited long hours, Greg was in the verge of tears, but he had to stay calm, he had to take care of his mom. Almost at one in the morning the healers let them in to talk with his dad.

“Love, how do you feel?”

“Jesse I feel like crap, what do you expect?”

“Oh... I’m sorry I didn’t mean... I mean”

“God, sorry, I shouldn’t have talk to you like that, don’t know why, I don’t feel well, they closed the wounds and they don’t hurt much, but honey I will be a werewolf… I understand if you want to walk out this instant”

Jesse started crying and Greg gave her a hug. “I don’t think she wants to dad, why would you say that to her?” Greg was sad that this had to happen to his dad, but his behaviour was starting to piss him off, he had no right to tell her that, after she spent all day waiting to see him. “Dad, I… you are an Auror?”

“Yes, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you”

“It’s okay, that’s cool”

“Now I’m a werewolf, the healers said that the first few moon I should stay away, just to I know how to react to the potion”

“What does the potion do?”

“It allows my mind to stay human while in wolf form”

“Awesome”

Greg was sad, yes, but he couldn’t show that to his parents, apparently they were going to need a lot of support these days. One of the healers came to the room to say their time was up and they said goodbye to his dad, Jesse didn’t want to leave the hospital but his father’s boss, the tall man who helped them get in convince her that she was going to need all the sleep she could, so they got out of the hospital, straight to their house, after stopping for food in the way, they got in the house, eat and then they both took a shower, Jesse asked Greg if he wouldn’t mind sleeping with her and he agreed, he took his pillow to his parent’s room and go sleep with his mom, feeling a little weird, but he would do anything to make her feel better. That night Jesse had nightmares, Greg could hear her whispering something in French, and he hugged her to calm her down, she only talked French when she was upset or angry; this time she was scared, Greg was afraid that this new change in his father’s life would break his parents apart.

Two days later his father came home, he spent most of the time inside his room, Greg was scared of what could happen in the full moon, his father was going to drink the potion but he wanted to leave to make sure everything would be fine. He had to leave for Hogwarts in two days, eagerly to see Mycroft again.


	32. The Lake

The Lake

January had passed in a flash, it was still cold and Greg had trouble waking up to his Herbology class that morning, it was too late when he woke up so he decided to skip class and stay in bed, he took his phone out and decided to text his mom, last night was the full moon and he wanted to know what had happened, even though it was a year since his dad was bitten, he always worried that something wrong might had happen and his parents were fighting a lot too, so he was double worried.

**[Text to: Mum]**

**Hello, is everything alright?**

He waited a good 20 minutes and she didn’t reply, so he got out of bed and took a shower, after Herbology he had a free period and then it was lunch, so he didn’t bother on putting his uniform, he put on some jeans, converse and a jumper and head off to the Great Hall, there he saw some of his house mates and sit beside them.

“Good morning Kim”

“Hiya Greg! Aren’t you supposed to be in Herbology”

“Yeah…I didn’t go to class today”

“Ohhh Lestrade is a bad boy” both Kim and Pete laugh and Greg shrugged.

“Fuck off guys!!”

“Hey! How are you guys preparing for the Quidditch match? Hufflepuff won the match against Ravenclaw in November, are you guys ready?”

“Ha! Of course we are ready, we are going to beat Hufflepuff’s arse”

Half the table laugh as Michael was passing through and smacked Greg in the back of his head.

“We will see about that jerk!!”

“Fuck off Dimmock”

They had said that the one losing will be buying the other one a butter beer, Greg didn’t know how they would manage but, they would find a way, like always. He stuffed some toast and pumpkin juice while debating on going to the library to find Mycroft.

“Gotta dash mates” He took a last sip of the juice and jump out of the sit.

“See ya Greg”

Without giving it much thought he went to the library, straight to Mycroft’s usual table, it was empty, he was in class, so he took a book and sit there, to read while he waited for Mycroft to show up. Almost half an hour later a book fell with a loud thud in the table and startled Greg.

“Hello Gregory, are you expecting someone?” Greg looked up to see Mycroft raising an eyebrow and smirking at him.

“Damn right you are” he smirked in returned as Mycroft took the sit beside him.

“Why weren’t you in class Gregory?”

“I sleep in, bed was warm and cozy”

“I hope you don’t make a habit out of it, I won’t be tutoring you every time you decide to fall out”

“Calm down Myc, is not the end of the world, it was just one time, doesn’t mean I’ll fail the class”

“You missed a pop quiz…”

“WHAT THE FUCK? Dammit”

“Lucky you I’m a good friend, and convince professor Sprout that you were very ill and couldn’t show up, she will give you a chance on Wednesday”

“You are the best Myc” he smiled at Mycroft and gave him a small bump in the shoulder.

“So, are you going to spend your free period here? Or I can take you out for a stroll”

“I will not run Gregory, your strolls always turned into runs and you know I hate it”

“Just walking, I promise… shall we?”

Mycroft eyed him suspiciously and stand up behind him.

“Okay, let’s go”

They both walked shoulder to shoulder outside, Greg was headed to the lake, his usual spot, they walked over there and sit in the grass looking at the lake.

“It seems so peaceful, who could tell that deep down there’s some creepy creatures”

“Don’t be rude, don’t say they are creepy”

“Oi! But they are… you have seen them, everyone knows it, they are creepy as fuck”

“Watch your mouth Gregory”

“You don’t complain about my mouth when is doing other stuff”

“Yes? Like what?” Mycroft turned his head and smirk to Greg and he got closer, pressing their foreheads together and lips brushing slightly, and in that exact moment Michael passed through and pat Greg in the shoulder.

“Good Morning buddy”

Both boys parted quickly and Greg scowled at Michael who just got passed them running. Once he saw no one else was coming he looked again to Mycroft smiling.

“So, where were we?”

“I was telling you to watch your mouth…” he smiled.

“Oh… yes…. And I was telling you…” He finished the sentence with a kiss, brushing his tongue over Mycroft’s lips as he opened them up and he thrust his tongue in swirling it around Mycroft’s own. Soon he founded himself straddling Mycroft’s lap rubbing himself up and down of him, making his partner moan and writhe under him.

“Gregory I… aaah” He couldn’t find the words, he wanted him to stop but he wanted to keep going at the same time. They could get caught even though at this time in the morning there was nobody in the lake.

“Just…. Fuck Myc”  He pressed himself against Mycroft harder, he could feel them both growing harder by the minute and he had dream so much about making Mycroft cum, he didn’t want to stop now, the thought that they could get caught making him feel even more aroused. He trailed down to bite at Mycroft’s neck. He continue to pressed himself down and rolling his hips around, rubbing their erections together for long minutes, both boys panting and breathing heavily. Mycroft couldn’t believe what was happening, he had dreams about this for so long, he couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

“Gregory, I’m going to cum…”  Greg only quicken his pace nodding at the writhing mess above him.

“Fuuck aaaaahhhh” and with this Mycroft cum, in his pants, Greg followed him just seconds later with a loud moan, smashing their lips together and flopping to the side, panting and not able to form words.

“That was…” Mycroft started talking.

“Pretty amazing” Greg finished his sentence.

“Yes, indeed”

They stayed there for what appeared to be long minutes until Mycroft broke the silence.

“I guess I’ll have to go change, thank you very much”

“You weren’t complaining that much earlier”

Mycroft leaned on his elbow and kiss Greg on the cheek.

“I’m not complaining now either, that was… very good Gregory, thank you”

“PFTT… You don’t have to thank me” Greg protested and Mycroft cut him off.

“Come on, let’s get change, I happen to be starving”

They both got up running to the castle, while Mycroft complained that they always ended up running, one they were inside, Mycroft went down and Greg up to their respective dormitories to get change, both decided to have a shower and this time Greg put his uniform and went to the Great Hall to wait for Mycroft and for lunch to be served.They both eat in the same table, Mycroft earning a few odd looks from older Gryffindors and some of the Slytherins passing by.

“Just ignore them Myc”

“I told you, everyone thinks I’m a freak and those two Slytherins will torment me about eating at the Gryffindor table, just you wait”

“Just… ignore them, is better that way”

“You say that because you have always been popular Gregory, your muggle friends adore you, and in here you are a Quidditch player, handsome and intelligent student and also you are very nice to everyone and everyone likes you”

“I just heard handsome and intelligent… were you describing yourself?”

“Stop Gregory, I mean it”

“I do too, you have to stand up and tell them to leave you alone”

“It’s not that simple and besides, is not worth it either”

“You are impossible, come on! We don’t want to be late for potions”

Both boys run to the dungeons, arriving just a couple of minutes before professor Snape, they both grin as they were getting their books out. After Potions they had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Greg favourite signature and then the boredom of History of Magic, well boredom for Greg, Mycroft was always excited to take it. Once out of History of Magic, they had dinner, and both ate in their respective house tables like always and then Greg had to be ready for Quidditch practice 7 to 9 like always. And this time Mycroft was there to watch him, earning odd looks from the captain of the team, Greg told him he was his friend and that he would never tell their strategies and he trusted him, but keep shooting odd looks at Mycroft now and then. Once the practice was over Greg walked Mycroft to the door of his common room.

“Good night Gregory, see you tomorrow at Charms class right?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there”

“Don’t sleep in”

Greg rolled his eyes at his friend. “I won’t Myc, Goodnight”

And with that he ran upstairs to his common room, where his house mates where playing magical chess, he played a couple of times, always winning until Pete sent him to sleep because he was beating everyone, so he got up and went to take a shower, and got straight to bed, thinking about Mycroft like every other night, he had to shut his eyes hard trying to sleep, but his thoughts were in what had happen earlier that day, Mycroft under him, he was so beautiful, and his face when he… Oh God he had to do that again, he wanted to touch him, that wasn’t enough, he wanted to see the naked body of Mycroft… how would he look like? He bit his lip and looked around to be sure he was alone, with a swift of his wand he close the curtains if his bed and put a sound blocking spell around while pulling down his boxers, putting his wand in the bedside table he started to stroke himself slowly, teasing the tip of his prick with his index finger, it was not the first time he had done that, and it was not the first time that he was thinking about Mycroft, images of the earlier activities, the only time he had listen to Mycroft swear and GOD it was HOT. He loved the way those words sounded coming out of Mycroft’s mouth, he wondered if Mycroft would think of him while doing this and he started imagining Mycroft in his bed, wanking and it was too much, his hands started to go faster and he was dripping pre-cum in his hand, minutes later he came all over his hand moaning Mycroft’s name and collapsed in bed, panting, after a few minutes he took his wand again and cleaned everything up with a soft movement, and put his boxers on again, getting under the covers, falling asleep almost instantly.

In the morning he woke up at half seven, he had to be ready quickly if he wanted to have breakfast and be on time for Charms class, he took his phone, that only worked inside his room because he and his mates had done a spell for that and saw a text from his mom telling him his dad was home and that everything was fine, he sighed, finally relieved and went to take a quick shower, put his uniform and head to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

_I’m going to ask him, it’s been years since we met, and it’s been long since we admitted we liked each other… I can’t just… shag him without him being my boyfriend can I... well yeah… but I don’t want to, Mycroft doesn’t deserve that. But what if that is what he wants? What if he doesn’t want to be my boyfriend… I have to ask him._

“HELLO?!!!!!!! Wake up you bitch!!”

In front of him was Michael and his girlfriend Mary a Ravenclaw.

“Hey guys! I was on my way to the Great Hall to have breakfast”

“Um… you are in it dumbass”

He looked around and he was standing in the door of the Great Hall, he smiled.

“Shut up Michael!”

“You have been standing there like ten minutes, that’s why we came to see what happened”

“Oh… nothing happened, I was just thinking about something else”

“Your boy toy I assume…”

“Shush, I have to get going! Good to see you Mary”

“A pleasure Greg, don’t be a stranger, Michael misses you”

“Yeah? How cute baby!!!”

He pinch his best friend’s cheeks and ran to the table to have breakfast smiling, leaving a blushing Michael swearing behind him. He had his breakfast quickly and ran to the Charms class, while thinking what could he do, how would he asked Mycroft and how the boy would react, hopefully he would say yes, they were kind of together already, just it wasn’t official. He arrived to class and sit in the back of the room and suddenly Mycroft was sitting beside him.

“When did you get in here?”

“I was here all the time”

 

 


	33. Good intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg tries to put a bully in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what I have at the moment, maybe I'll post soon, but I'm kind of stuck and I have UNI (Adulthood is rough) Hope you guys like it, leave a comment with your thoughts

Two weeks had passed and Greg was still thinking on how to ask Mycroft to be his boyfriend, he wanted to be something different, but he didn’t have a clue, maybe take him on a ride on his broom? Why this has to be so difficult? It was Wednesday and instead of sleeping in until nine-ish like he normally do he was up at six in the morning, because he just simply couldn’t stop thinking about it, e had to do it soon, he will do it on Saturday, he will not go to the chess club, he will take the day for Mycroft after Quidditch. At half eight he got up the bed and got ready, going down to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

On the way to Herbology he found Mycroft sitting against a tree with his head between his knees and his books scattered around, he sit beside him, gathering his books.  
“Hey! Myc…. What happened? Are you alright?”

“Go away Gregory, don’t want you to see me like this”

“See you like what? Are you crying? WHAT HAPPENED?”

“He took a beating, that’s what happened”

Greg looked up and saw one of the Slytherin boys that was looking at him the other day and he instantly got defensive and got up.

“Yeah? From whom? You?” He stepped closer to the boy, who was a little taller than him, but he didn’t care, if he dared touch Mycroft he will pay.

“Yes, me… do you have a problem with that? Do you want a beating too?”

“I would like to see you try”

Greg had his fists clench at both sides and he was so ready to beat the guy, he threw a punch directly to the boy’s nose, making him bleed and suddenly he was grabbed by some invisible force and pull back, he tried to fight it but it was too strong and he saw Professor Sprout standing in front of him.

“What is the meaning of this Mister Lestrade?”

He didn’t answer, too angry to speak, he looked at Mycroft whose eyes were red from crying and he had a cut in the corner of his lip, he felt even more angry now. Everything was happening quickly and suddenly he saw himself in front of the gargoyle that lead to the headmaster’s office, with McGonagall in front of him.

“Lemon cake” the gargoyle move and she shove him in.


	34. The Headmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg goes to the Headmaster's office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long, I had no inspiration what so ever, I'm at my last trimester of my bachelor's degree and I'm incredibly busy, but I think I might update soon enough. Thanks for anyone still reading me

He had never been in the headmaster’s office, it was bigger than he thought, he got distracted, watching every single strange thing he had inside, statues, books, even something that seemed like a rock but when he tried to touch it it growled; he was so distracted that he didn’t noticed the headmaster was behind him and when he turned around he bumped with him.

“I’m so sorry sir!”

“Quite an interesting rock right? Even I’m not sure why it growls… it was supposed to be an ordinary rock. He shrugged, resting importance to the matter.

“Not every experiment ends up perfectly, I should know, I had failed too many times”

“You? failed? I don’t believe that, you’re the most amazing wizard alive”

“It doesn’t mean I can’t make mistakes, same as you Mister Lestrade, you’re a brilliant young wizard, only if you could control your explosive character, you could achieve great things”

Greg blushed and smile widely.

“Urm… thanks sir, I will control myself better, but you should know that kid deserved it, he hurt a friend of mine, my friend didn’t do anything wrong”

“Ah! Mister Holmes I believe?” Greg nodded.

“A genius boy, excellent in everything, I will see that Mister Gale receive a deserved punishment, what would you recommend?”

“ He should be expelled”

“Oh, I can’t do that, I would have to expel you as well, I think a night in the forbidden forest will suffix, Hagrid needs help. You may go Mister Lestrade, remember what we talk about in here… Oh! I almost forgot, you have detention for what you did, Every Sunday at 6 in the morning you’re to report with Filch.

Greg sighed, for a moment he thought he was safe, He got goosebumps only thinking what Filch will make him do. He’d die before brushing Miss Norris’s hair.


	35. Definitively NOT brushing Ms. Norri’s hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided I will give this a proper end, Thanks for those reading from the beggining.... and also sorry for taking so long... Just that life happened... Hope you like it and keep reading

 

     He wasn’t sure as to how many Sundays he had to report to Filch, but almost two months had passed and he thought that if he were to clean one more trophy he’d go mad; The worst thing is that Mycroft had been avoiding him, they barely talked at all and when they did it was about assignments or something school related, everytime Greg tried to talk about what happened Mycroft brushed him away and make up an excuse to go, it was like he was the Ice Boy all over again and he didn’t like that at all. He had to miss quidditch practice a  few times because of Filch, sometimes he thought he did it on purpose.

“ Trophies won’t clean themselves Lestrade” said Filch almost yelling at him, with that smile that was way creepier than… well anything.

“They would if you let me use my wand”  he replied taking his wand out.

“No wands!, I do this without magic all the time”

He thought of cleaning everything with his wand once Filch was gone, but he stayed to watch him the three hours he was there, making stupid comments and making him do the same trophy two or three times because “He wasn’t doing it properly”. When he finally finished and Filch told him that next Sunday was going to be the last he ran off smiling, It was early and he planned to take a shower and look for Mycroft, he had to listen to him, no more running.


	36. Drop the act, talk to me

 

Greg had spent almost two hours searching for Mycroft and as expected he was nowhere to be seen, obviously he didn’t wanted to be found, but he wasn’t about to give up, he was going to do anything to get him to talk to him, He had so much to say, and was so angry that he stopped talking to him without a reason, he could fell the anger that wasn’t there all this weeks built up but the instant he saw Mycroft standing right in front of him it all went away.

“So? I heard you were looking for me…”

“Urm… well yeah, but… I haven’t asked anyone.. how could you..? UGH! nevermind, YES! I have been looking for you for almost two months as a matter of fact.” He saw how Mycroft’s face was changing and he quickly talked again.

“But, I won’t talk about that, and I won’t ask what happened to you that day, I’m glad you’re fine and I just… that day I wanted to tell you something… it’s been so long and I don’t know what you’ll think of me, but… look…” Mycroft interrupted him putting his hand over his mouth.

“Don’t say a word, I’m sorry that you got punished because of me and I know you’ll say that you don’t care about that and I’m so glad you even want to talk to me after all this time, I’m really sorry I didn’t talk to you.. I was embarrassed… I thought that if I ignored you it would all go away but it doesn’t work like that unfortunately” He looked at Greg who just stood there just looking at him and smiling, he tried to say something but Mycroft just took his hand off him and  kissed him, it was a deep, emotional, and beautiful kiss, Greg just stopped thinking, he was enjoying this moment, he forgot about everything else, He didn’t care about the past, it was like the past month hadn’t passed at all, when they finally broke apart for a moment to breathe Mycroft talked.

“The answer is yes”

Greg whined. “That’s not fair, I had all this planned”

“I’m sure you did” Mycroft smirked and kissed him again, running his hands through Greg’s hair, while Greg pushed him to a wall in a corner and they kept kissing for a long time, not saying a word, just kissing, smiling, and hugging each other. Then they lay on the floor, Greg resting his head on Mycroft’s lap while he played with his hair and they talk about everything,they didn’t want to start on lies, secrets or misunderstandings, Mycroft opened up about why he had problems with Gale, and told Greg that he put him on his right place, he would never bother him again not him, not Greg, not anybody.

“Tell me you dumped his body in the lake”

“He is not dead Gregory, I just had a nice chat with him… reminded him who he was dealing with, that’s all”

Greg looked at him for a few seconds. “You’re a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant… but scary”

Mycroft chuckled. “You haven’t seen anything yet”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise longer chapters, I just needed them to get together finally, also I've decided to stick with only 40 chapters because I don't want to stretch it too far and end up without an update for a long time again.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, I aprecciate the feedback!


	37. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally my babies are together, enjoy everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for taking so long, I don't even know if anyone is interested in this anymore, but I will finish it.

Greg was finally happy, he had everything he needed, his father was doing great, he sent him letters all the time. The spell they used to have mobile  reception was discovered and McGonagall ended it and took away their phones,but it was okay; Mycroft went to see him practice every day and they went to chess club together, they were closer than ever, no more bullies, no more punishments. Today they were going to Hogsmeade with Michael and Mary, tomorrow they were going to celebrate their first six months together and he had something planned, he was going to cook something for him in the room of requirements, a room Mycroft had discovered and went to be alone, it was like a library whenever he went with him, but he told Greg the room would be whatever they needed it to be. Mycroft spent a lot of time there studying for the O.W.L.s, and he made Greg study too, more than he could bear, they were practically starting the year and he was obsessed with the exams.

“This is going to affect your future Gregory, If you really want to be an Auror you need to take this seriously, I know Quidditch is important and that you’re the Captain and you have a lot of responsibilities, but this is important too, and even though you’re smart, you need to study, you’re not going to pass just because, okay?” Mycroft always told him that speech when Greg complaint about studying.

“I knoooow, but I’m so tired Myc… we did study yesterday…”

“Yes, but that was Potions, today is Transfigurations, I’ll make a deal with you, if you can study for a whole hour, I will let you decide what we do next and I will not complain, not a single word.”

“Hmmm… okay, DEAL” He smiled and they both started studying, for half an hour, then they practice for a half more hour, Mycroft was wishing Greg didn’t notice the time, but he was counting  every minute.

“STOP. That’s a full hour I have done without complaint. Now…. I decide, let’s go take a stroll, and don’t tell me we are not running because you said you were going to do whatever I said without a single word”

“I should have known, Okay, let’s take the books to  the dormitories, see you in the Great Hall in ten minutes?”

“Make it five.” Greg smiled and kiss him, running upstairs with his books, Mycroft rolled his eyes, kissed him back and went to the dorm to leave his books.

Greg made it in less than 5 minutes, he was hyperventilating when Mycroft arrived in exactly five minutes.

“Wow, Gregory you must be out of shape… tsk tsk” He grinned and Gregory shove him in the shoulder.

“I am NOT, My dorm is farther than yours”

“Well, well… I don’t think we should run, it will not do you any good”

“Alright, as I said, it’s just a stroll, nothing to worry about…”

He took Mycroft’s hand and together they walked outside, to the lake, where they always went to relax, Greg put his robe on the floor so Mycroft could sit on it, he then sit beside him and there was a comfortable silence for a while, then Greg spoke.

“You know, this past six months had been the best ones of my life, you’re amazing Myc, and I want to thank you for put up with me”

Mycroft smiled and rest his head on Greg’s shoulder. “I should be the one thanking you, no one has made me feel this way ever before, you know that, and I’m not easy to put up with either”

Greg smiled and made Mycroft look at him, grabbing his chin. “You are perfect Myc.” 

“You are more than perfect Gregory” and with that they started kissing, slowly, gently, Greg caressing Mycroft’s neck, then Mycroft straddle him, making the positions a bit more comfortable, he started running his hand in Greg’s hair. In front of the lake where they first had a special moment, in the six months they were together they never did it again, but there was when most of their make out session took place, mostly, because almost no one went that far, it was quiet, both of them wanted to take it further, but at the same time they both wanted to take things slowly and make it right, that is why they always stopped right before things could get messy, even though it was very difficult, even more so for Greg, Mycroft was able to control himself more than him. It was most of the time Mycroft who stopped everything. Now the kisses started to get more intense and Mycroft didn’t care for stopping, he started rubbing himself against Greg, much the same way Greg had done all that time ago in this very same spot, Greg bite Mycroft’s lip. :”Myc…” 

“Yeah?” said Mycroft, almost a moan.

“I think we should… head back”

“huh? why?” he didn’t stop. Making Greg tilt his head back, and he took that moment to kiss his neck, nibbling at that spot he knew was Greg’s weakness. Greg shove him gently, and place him beside him. 

“We were going to Hogsmeade with Dimmo and Mary, remember?, we need to go change and all that. Mycroft was surprised that Greg stopped him, he was almost always the one not wanting to stop, and he could clearly see he was enjoying this moment.

“Alright, then” He stood up and Greg behind him. Greg wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and kissed his cheek. I race you to the stairs, and then he let go of him and started running, Mycroft grunts and followed him, more jogging than running, he thought he looked ridiculous running like a child.

Obviously, Greg arrived first, Mycroft couldn’t care less, Greg always won, and he always will. 

“Ok, so Great Hall, one hour?”

“Yes, my dear, I’ll be here”

Greg then run upstairs while Mycroft walked down, both of them a half erection in their pants. As was usual, Mycroft ignored it until it was gone, not Greg’s case, he took care of it in the bathroom

_ I must be out of my damn mind, not wanting to let Myc finish… But I want it to be special, no more mistakes _

He then finished washing himself, and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt of the Weird Sisters, a leather jacket, converse and obviously he spiked his hair, putting his wand on the jacket’s inside pocket, he took a look in the mirror and went to the Great Hall, where Dimmo was waiting for Mary too. 

“Hello mate, where’s Mary?”

“Oh, you know, the usual, she’s still not ready, Mycroft?”

“Same, not ready”

“Women, am I right?” said Michael with a smirk and Greg shove him. “Shut up”

They waited for almost a half hour more than stipulated, which was weird for Mycroft because he was always on time, turns out he run into Mary on his way and she made him go back and change because he had a suit.

“FINALLY, Thought you two would let us go alone” said Michael to Mary

“I’m sure you two would be just fine without us, you lovebirds” she laughed.

“You are not wrong” answered Greg, walking to Mycroft, that was wearing a blue button up shirt with jeans, he then told him Mary made him go back and take of the suit. Greg laughed and kiss him, taking his hand. “Well, shall we?”

The four went to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop,  spent the afternoon there, then Michael and Greg wanted to go to Spintwitches to buy something they needed to the game, then Mycroft made them go to Ceridwen's Cauldrons, and then Mary drag them all to Gladrags Wizardwear.  Then they all were so tired, they decided to call it a night. Mary and Michael went first, Greg wanted to go to Honeydukes first. He bought a bunch of candy that Mycroft said he won’t let  him eat, then they both went back and after saying their goodbyes went to the respectives dorms.

“Remember tomorrow you are all mine, don’t make plans… okay?”

“Okay, Gregory, remember I have a meeting with the prefects in the morning, I will see you at 10 in the Great Hall.”

“Okay, until then”


	38. The Room of Requirements

In the morning, Greg woke up and got dressed, taking his stuff to the room of requirements, that now looked like a big kitchen, with a table for two. He then went to the Great and had breakfast with his house mates. 

“I heard you and Mycroft were celebrating today, what are you up to Greg?” 

“Urm… nothing much, we are going to have dinner or something” He said with the most innocent look he could put.

“Sure thing, go get him tiger” they all laughed  and he shushed them. “Nothing like that jerks, don’t go telling that around”

“We are your friends Greg,we would never” Steven put a hand in his chest, making a hurt face

“Yeah,  I know, I’m just saying guys, don’t make me suspend you from the game” he smirked and the others laughed. They were there a while, then Mycroft arrived and sit beside Greg, greeting everyone.

“Hey, Mycroft, congratulations, six months is a long time to be around Greg and not punching him constantly”

He laughed. “It’s a challenge”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go Myc, see you suckers”

They took each other hands and walked out of the Great Hall.

“So, what have you planned? What’s with all the mystery?”

“Well, first, we are taking a stroll Myc”

“Not again, I swear,Gregory, I will not tolerate a run, I will not run today”

“Not running, Promise”

They both went to the lake after a half hour of walking aimlessly through the Castle’s grounds, they sat at their usual spot, this time Greg’s head resting in Mycroft’s shoulder as Mycroft rubbed his hands through his hair, there was a comfortable silence, where they just looked at each other’s eyes, and smiled, Greg almost dozing off,they were there for about two hours, talking about the past six months, the things that happened, what were their plans for the holidays and normal stuff, then Greg stood up and Mycroft looked at him confused. Greg give him a hand to help him stand up, and hugged him tight, “You’re so important to me Myc” 

“You are too, Gregory, you really are”

“Well, now, we are going back  to the castle, I have something planned…” He smiled and took Mycroft’s hand, as they walked back to the castle  and to the room of requirements.

“Here?” asked Mycroft when they were in front of the door. 

“Yes, here, I’ll cook you something delicious, just us, would you like that?”

“Sounds good ,Gregory, as long as you don’t burn the room” Greg laughed and they opened the door, to find the same kitchen and table for two he saw last time, with the stuff he had take there, but this time there was a bed and a few candles around, Mycroft looked impressed.

“Oh… so you?... urm…” Greg was confused, not knowing what to say

“ I swear there was no bed earlier, there was just a kitchen and a table… I… don’t think that… you know….” Mycroft smiled and took his hand, dragging him to the bed. “We might as well use it now that is here, don’t you think?” He looked at Greg and smirked and Greg was surprised to hear that. 

“Are you sure? Should we?”

“I’m sure, I’m ready...you?”

“I’m past ready Myc” 

And with that he pushed him to the bed and climb on top of him, taking his jacket off and throwing it on the floor, starting to undo Mycroft’s shirt, once that was off he straddle him and kissed him deeply, Mycroft’s hand in his waist and his own in Mycroft’s hair, messing it. He then go down to his neck and started nibbling at it, licking, biting… making Mycroft’s breath hitched, he dig his nails in Greg’s waist, and then started to unbutton his jeans, Greg stopped and take them off, helping Mycroft take his own, now both of them in their underwear, this time Mycroft made them switch sides and straddle Greg, making the same he had done to him, biting his neck and licking that spot that he knew was his weakness, he could feel Greg’s prick growing as he continued to bite his neck and kiss him messily, their tongues meeting in a desperate attempt to dominate the kiss. Greg then rolled around and took Mycroft’s pants, revealing a hard cock, bigger than he had imagined, he then go down and took it in his hands, stroking and licking the tip, Mycroft  squirming under him, he took it all in this mouth, as much as he could anyway, gagging, making his partner moan loudly, he kept bobbing his head, looking up at Mycroft that was propped in his elbows, looking at him while moaning  and screaming.

“Oh… Gregory… F…. SS..Stop… I don’t want to finish yet…. Oh…”

Greg looked up and stopped. “What do you mean?” 

“I want it all Gregory, I want you to… you know… urm I want to know what it feels like to have proper sex… I want you inside me…”

Greg was surprised to hear that…” Are you sure?, I think we have… the things.. you know”

“Check in the table, if there’s a bed, you never know…”

Greg stood up and check the bedside table, where indeed there was lube and condoms,

“Hey, Mycroft…. you planned this, didn’t you?

Mycroft smiled, and got out of bed, took the lube and condoms and put them in the bed, he then kneel in front of Greg, taking his pants off and took his hard cock in his mouth all at once, no teasing, he took it all, he was not disappointed to know that Gregory was just as he imagined, he sucked him off, stroking where his mouth could not reach, Greg taking a fist of his hair and pulled him out after a while.

“You need to breathe you know?” He then helped him up and shoved him in the bed, climbing on top of him, their cock rubbing together as he kissed Mycroft, biting his earlobe and whispering in his ear.

“You are beautiful, just perfect… God I’ve wanted this for so long… are you sure you’re ready for this baby?”

Mycroft nodded, biting his lip, their cock rubbing together, driving him mad.

“I’m ready Gregory, I need it…”

Greg reached for the lube and made Mycroft turn around, he then poured lube in Mycroft’s hole, making him shiver, proceeding to push one finger inside him, slowly, he didn’t want to hurt him at all, he just wanted Mycroft, to enjoy every bit of this.

“If it’s too much, just tell me… okay?”

Mycroft nodded, not able to talk, he reached back and tried to took Greg’s hand. “Another…”

Greg pushed a second finger inside him, making a scissoring motion, he loved the sounds Mycroft was doing, it was making him impossibly hard, the need to stroke his cock growed with each thrust of his fingers inside Mycroft’s hole, after a while he added a third finger, playing with the three inside, making movements, experimenting what movements made Mycroft scream, until he felt that he was ready, he took the condom and tried to open it, Mycroft turned around and took the condom. “Do we really need this?... I mean… is our first time right?” Greg looked at him, Mycroft, the most proper person he knew, didn’t want protection. “It is, yes… are you sure” 

“Stop asking me that Gregory, and just come and fuck me” He opened his legs as he said it  and smirked, making Greg chuckle. “No more asking, more fucking” He then kneel in front of Mycroft, taking his legs apart and making his way, with Mycroft’s legs at his sides, he took them and pull at them, making him be closer, he took his cock and the lube, slicking himself up, he align himself with Mycroft’s arse and rubbed the tip in his entrance, he did that for a few minutes, pushing just the tip in as he tested, if it was safe to push entirely, Mycroft was eager to have him inside, but he needed to be sure he wasn’t going to hurt him; Mycroft was pushing himself, trying to get it all inside, but Gregory was hesitant, Mycroft then looked him in the eye. 

“Gregory, for fuck’s sake, do it”

He then did it, loving when Mycroft used that kind of language with him. Both boys screaming and moaning as he pushed his cock inside, he stayed there for a minutes,even though he prepared him, Mycroft was tight, then he pull it a bit out and thrust again, loving the sound that it made when he did it, loving the feeling he had when doing it, he started to do it repeatedly, slow movement, staying inside a minute, then pulling a bit out and pushing again, then he started to pul out more, and thrusting back with more force,  quickly, until they both set up a pace, where Greg moved back and Mycroft moved forward, his feet in the bed helping him doing so, they started doing it quickly, and harder, then slowly and soft when they felt closer to the orgasm, both of them moaning loudly, cursing under their breath, sometimes screaming the curses, thing that made them both more aroused. Greg started to pull completely out and shoving his cock all the way back in, making Mycroft scream in pleasure as he begged him to put it inside again, he continued to do this for a few minutes, when once he started to hit Mycroft’s prostate, he saw that when he did, Mycroft started shaking, so he continued to hit that spot, enjoying when his boyfriend screamed and bit his lip, gripping the sheets of the now messy bed.

“FUCK! FUCK! GREG!! Greg I’m so close baby, I’m close, don’t stop now please...Oh…  fu…” Mycroft closed his eyes and tilt his head back, gripping the sheets and screaming he came, getting cum all over his chest and the sheets. Greg felt as Mycroft cummed that his hole started clenching, making him feel like he was in heaven as he cummed inside Mycroft, without warning, he didn’t have time to pull out, he just screamed and came hard inside his boyfriend, breathing heavily he felt the impulse of tasting Mycroft’s cum, so he cleaned the one in his chest and put a bit in his mouth, it was sweet, so he leaned down and licked him, Mycroft still with his eyes closed and hands gripping the sheets,he opened his eyes when he felt Greg licking him, he smiled and looked down, propping himself on his elbows, Greg looked up and kissed him, he could taste his own cum in Greg’s mouth and he liked it, they continued kissing for a while until Greg pulled out of him, he could feel the cum dripping out of his arse, put a hand down and took a bit, tasting it too. Greg smiled and kiss him, tasting himself, it was a different taste than Mycroft’s but it was sweet too. He plop to the side, both of them breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling, where the dancing fire of the candles were making forms, they stared at it for a long time, until they both fell asleep, the sounds of their respiration becoming softer as they drifted off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

About two hours later Greg woke up and saw Mycroft still sleeping at his side, he smiled and stand up, we washed his hands and started to prepare the food, half an hour later Mycroft woke up but stayed in bed, watching his boyfriend cook, he moved so naturally in the kitchen, and was still naked, which made him smile, he stayed in bed, not making a sound, looking at Greg, a couple minutes later Greg looked to the bed and saw him awake.

“Hello beautiful, are you hungry?”

“Hmm.. a bit” Mycroft answered, stretching, he stand up and went to hug Greg from behind, wrapping his arms in his boyfriend’s waist.

“Smells delicious, what are you making?”

“Cajun pasta, do you like it?”

“Yeah, I do actually” he smiled and kiss Greg’s neck. “Thanks for today”

“ There’s no need to thank me…” He turned around and faced him. “I love you”

He said it and his heart skipped a bit, the words just came out, he didn’t planned it, but he didn’t regret it either, he was willing to wait until Mycroft was ready to say it back,he didn’t care. Mycroft smiled and kissed him softly. “I love you too, Gregory,dear” they both hugged for a long time, until Greg remembered he had food in the stove and quickly turned around to tend to them. They put their underwear on to eat, Mycroft insisted that they don’t eat naked and Greg convinced to just put the underwear. 

“ I didn’t know you cooked so well… I’ll have to keep you”

“You better keep me Myc, I’m not going anywhere” they both smiled and kept eating, when they were done they got back to bed and laid there for a few hours, just talking about the not so distant future, until they passed out, Mycroft’s head in Greg’s chest and Greg’s arms around him.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	39. Mystery, NO MORE

They spent the whole day together, actually, they spent three whole days there, the room just kept giving them what they needed and they just stayed there, unaware that three whole days had passed. 

“Myc, I’m kind of hungry… but I don’t want to get up” said Greg, in whiny voice.

“Well, I’m kind of horny…” Mycroft looked at Greg at his side, who looked to him grinning.

“Well… that can be  a problem of the past, right now” he moved to straddle Mycroft.

“Are you suddenly not hungry Gregory?”

“ Forget the food, I’ll eat YOU”

“OH? Yeah?”

“Yeah…” He then leaned down to kiss him, biting his lip, rubbing their naked erections together, both boys moaning into each other’s mouths, then Greg went down to suck on Mycroft's shaft, hard and long sucks, until Mycroft came with a moan, quickly pushing Greg down and straddling him. 

“Now it’s your turn” He smiled and reached for the lube, still on the bed from a few hours ago, pouring it on Greg’s cock and stroking it a few times, making Greg moan and scream, gripping the edge of the bed, he then aligned himself with Greg’s cock and put the tip on his entrance, slowly moving until until the tip got in, making him moan and his cock twitch.Greg looked at him and chuckled. “Really? already?, you were REALLY horny huh?”

“I’m … I love this, I don’t know why we didn’t do this before, we should’ve done it ages ago Gregory, hmmm FUCK F… UCK….” He kept bouncing a bit, getting Greg’s cock inside him, slowly, both boys moaning until it got all the way in, he then started to roll his hips, getting comfortable around Greg’s cock,putting his hand in his boyfriend’s bare chest, after a few minutes he started bouncing, his cock half hard already, Greg took it in his hands and started stroking, using the precum as a lube, looking up at Mycroft’s face, eyes closed, forehead pearled with sweat, he was biting his teeth, something that Greg found really sexy in him. He started to thrust up with Mycroft, until they set up a hard, quick pace, soon Greg was shouting as he came, stroking Mycroft faster and he too came, all over Greg.

“ _ GREGORY _ !!! AAHH….” He then pulled out and flop back on the bed,breathing heavily

“That was….”

“Yeah…” Greg was out of breath, his stomach growled. “FUCK, I’m really hungry, I’ll have to get up” He got up and started making them both sandwiches.

“Gregory? I think… we need to go back to our dorms, tomorrow I have a big test and I don’t want to miss it, and I want to study a bit more”

“You know that you don’t need to study, you already know everything”

“I know, but have been here a lot of time, and we need to get dressed and face school okay?”

“Okay, as soon as we eat, right?”

“Right”

As soon as they ate Mycroft started dressing and Greg tried to persuade him to stay, kissing his neck and hugging him but Myrcroft was having none of it and soon they were out, as they passed through the Great Hall they met with Michael.

“Hey, Lestrade!!!”

“Hey, what’s up Dimmo?”

“Where have you been? We’ve been looking all over for you, you too Mycroft!, what the hell man?” 

Greg looked confused. “Urm.. Michael, I told you I would be spending the day with Mycroft, we just, you know, decided to spent the night, but that’s all, we’re good, why you were looking for me?”

“You missed practice, so your mates came to me asking questions… Mycroft and you were not in class.. so yeah”

“What do you mean? I made arrangements for practice, I don’t get it”

Mycroft put his hands on his head, looking really worried. “It’s Tuesday, Gregory, today is TUESDAY!, you made arrangements for Saturday’s practice, but not for Monday’s and I… there was an exam… right Michael?”

“YEAH! Of course is Tuesday, where were you guys?

“In the room of….OWWW” Greg got cut off by Mycroft’s elbow in his ribs. 

“We were around, Michael, now if you excuse us….” He dragged Greg to a corner and looked really nervous.

“Listen Gregory, I can’t miss and exam, okay, I will fix this, stay here”

He runned to the rooms, it was the first time Greg saw him run voluntarily, he stayed there as his boyfriend asked him too until he came back.  A few minutes later Mycroft came back, breathing heavily and Greg smiled. “Oh, this takes me back” He leans to kiss Mycroft, but he gets out of the way and shove him off.

“Shut up and listen, I am NOT supposed to do this and I’m NOT supposed to tell you this, but I have a way to go back, I need to take that exam and you can go to the practice, don’t say anything to anyone else, act normal” Greg looked at him confused as Mycroft took a necklace out of his pocket and put it around the both of them, it had an hourglass and he turn it a few times, Greg could see a blur of people passing by, when it stopped Mycroft looked at him dead in the eye.

“We’ve gone back in time, I’ll go take that exam, you go to practice and classes as normal, I’ll see you in potions, remember: NOT A SINGLE WORD GREGORY, or it will be bad”

“So, just… how? we can do this like in Doctor Who and you didn’t tell me?”

“It’s not like in Doctor Who, and this is what I’ve been using to get to all my classes”

“I KNEW IT! I knew there was something going on”

“Shut up and go, come here, give me a kiss first” Greg turned around and kissed him, and run off to his room to get changed. Mycroft went to his room too, getting his books, and getting changed quickly to get to class early, and he was feeling really sore, he couldn’t believe that he had sex practically three days in a row, none stop, but he was feeling good.


	40. The Tower

They day went by and Greg was too distracted by the apparently three days he spent shagging in the room of requirements to even pay attention to class, he fought hard to keep his hard-on at bay, even the thought of Mycroft’s freckled back turned him on, and his classmates and professors threw curious glances at him more than once. He couldn’t wait for potions, he could see Mycroft then.

Mycroft was concentrating in his classes, still, even when he was entirely focused on the classes he could still feel sore and was more often than not wriggling in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position, he could feel a blush building in his neck when someone asked him if he was alright. What was he supposed to say? Oh, I’m alright, just lost my virginity a couple of days ago, boyfriend fucked me so hard, I still feel it… yeah, not so much. Just thinking about the last couple of days, the first time Greg was so gentle, worrying about him, making sure he was comfortable, but Mycroft decided he much prefered when it was hard, he blushed, feeling his ears hot and his trousers tight.

“Are you alright Mister Holmes?

He looked up to see a Minerva McGonagall looking at him with a raised eyebrow, he tried to answered with his usual smooth, polite voice, but he was a stuttering mess.

“I… y-yes….I- Prof.. I.. fine”

She stared at him for what seemed like a whole hour, he thought maybe she knew that he used the time turner when he shouldn’t but finally she continued the class and he didn’t looked away from his notebook until the class was over. He gathered his stuff and was walking out when she called him. Well this is it, she knows.

“Holmes! Is there something you need to talk about? Are you having problems with a class? Is perfectly fine to admit it…”

“No, professor… I’m fine, I was just lost in thought… it will not happen again”

“Well then, you may go, and tell Lestrade that he is to see me after potions”

He nodded and practically runned out, this was it. Somehow she knew everything and now she was going to blame Gregory… or maybe is something entirely different… it was not new that they were always together, so it was easier to get Mycroft to pass the message, right? He walked to his room to leave some of the books and take some more. He walked to the potions class when he felt a hand pulled at him and slamming him in a wall, he screamed and got his mouth covered muffling the scream, he finally looked and it was Greg, he was relieved.

“Hello gorgeous”

“Hello beautiful” he said, still Greg’s hand in his mouth, he then removed it and kissed him. Mycroft pushed him slightly and Greg frowned.

“The hell?”

“First: We have potions, Second: Someone will see us, Third: If you keep kissing me we will want more, and I refuse to miss potions a second time after I used the timeturner to take the classes.”

“Well, you’re clearly no fun, But why does it matter if someone sees us? are you ashamed of your boyfriend?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Gregory, of course I’m not ashamed of you, but we need to maintain composure in school...hours”

“Well… okay Myc… but I want some loving after class”

“You got enough loving, three days remember?”

“Not enough of you…” He looked his boyfriend up and down, biting his lip and raising an eyebrow”

Mycroft looked away, because that look, THAT look will be his undoing.

“Stop it Gregory, class! NOW” Greg whined and Mycroft dragged him into the classroom, they walked over to the desk, ignoring the wolf whistles their classmates gave them  for walking into class with their hands intertwined. Greg of course, flips them off.

“Shut up, you wankers”

Lucky for him Professor Snape walked in when he was already sitting in the desk. Class went by as usual, they practiced some potions, and they made such a great team, always doing excellent work. Once they were done, they were allowed to take a bottle with them. They had to sit for another hour to hear Snape talking about the next assignment, they had to gather some ingredients, and some of them were in the forbidden forest, so they had to make appointments to go in the daylight to gather them, luckily they were somewhat close to the edge of the forest so they wouldn’t have to be there much. Greg’s hand was squeezing Mycroft’s thigh and he was looking at him with the corner of his eye.

“GREGORY!” He stood up suddenly, yelling at him and Snape and the whole class, including Greg who had his eyes open wide.

“Mister Holmes?” Snape looked at him with a confused look, obviously surprised about Mycroft’s sudden behaviour. “Is there something wrong? Lestrade?”

Greg looked at him and back at Mycroft, who then took his seat again.

“I apologise professor Snape, I… I didn’t mean to”

“Very well, If I’m allowed to continue the class?”

“Of course sir, I would never, I didn’t mean to…”

Snape waved him off and continued the class, Mycroft scowled at Greg and shook his head, Greg of course didn’t dare to touch him again for the rest of the class.

\--------------------------------

Now with his exams done, Mycroft was feeling at ease. He was sitting in the Quidditch pitch with his notes while Greg was talking to his team, he liked seeing him practice,  His Gregory was quite the leader.  He sat there writing until they started playing,  then he was concentrate in the game. Gregory was an excellent chaser, not only his leadership got him the captain position. Once practice was over Mycroft went down to wait for Greg to get out of the showers so they can go have dinner. Some of Greg’s  teammates still gave him the cold shoulder, or looked at him like he was.. well… a snake… they didn’t trusted him just because he was on Slytherin. Of course they would never act on it, because they respected Greg, but Mycroft knew they didn’t liked him at all, not that he cared anyway.

“That’s noteevn food Myroft” 

“Yes, it is food and please don’t talk with your mouth full”

Greg smiled and pointed at Mycroft with a drumstick.

“That’s not even food Myc! Cheese and juice? WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Gregory, behave, I’m just watching what I eat… I don’t exercise like you, so…”

“You know you’re not fat right? Doesn’t matter what Sherlock says!!”

“Can we drop it?”

“No.”

“Then I will seat with my housemates”

“Don’t you fucking dare leave me young man”

“Watch me”

And with that Mycroft stood with a defiant smirk, leaving Greg scowling at him, but he knew better than to go running behind him so he just continue eating while his housemates made fun of him, he heard whipping sounds and booing all over. He flipped them off and continue eating, watching Mycroft sit on Slytherin table with the other prefects. There was this guy that Greg always hated because he clearly liked Mycroft, but he didn’t want to make a scene so he just watched him from afar, always on the lookout, one step closer, one simple touch and Greg would be there to make sure he remembers that Mycroft was taken. 

Mycroft was talking with the prefects, looking at Greg with the corner of his eye.

\--------

“So… I have been told you’re whipped…”

“Shut up Michael”

“No, but really… people are saying that”

“I don’t care”

“You do care, or… you don’t because you really are whipped”

“Yeah, I am… but I don’t care” Greg was talking but his gaze was on Mycroft, not even a but worried to act like he wasn’t staring.

Michael laugh and slapped him so Greg looked at him.

“OI! You fucker! what the hell?”

Greg scowled at him, slapping him harder.

“What the hell do you want?”

Michael leaned closer to whisper.

“There’s a party tomorrow, well… not a party, we are just going to do a little reunion, will be beer and snacks, at 5 in the afternoon, can you come? Mycroft can too obviously”

“Well… I had an appointment to go grab the ingredients for potions… but I guess Hagrid wouldn’t mind if I go later, I’ll make sure to get him something, a visit is due anyway...haven’t seen him in a while”

“Awesome!”

“I’ll see what Mycroft says, though”

Michael made a whipping sound and Greg flipped him off.

“Shut up Michael”

After dinner Greg looked for Mycroft but he was already gone, he then decided to go to his room, have a shower and go to sleep early, he was knackered after all that happened during the day, well during all three, four? days… while he was in the room of requirements he didn’t feel tired at all, but now it all came crashing. It was almost midnight when he heard a sound in the nearest window.

“Lumos” He whispered and went to the window to see Mycroft’s owl with a piece of paper, he opened the window and the owl stepped in, he smiled, it was a Red Owl and he always thought it was just right for Mycroft. He took the piece of paper and read it while petting the owl. Of course it was a casual note, with perfect calligraphy in a black ink.

_ Dearest Gregory, _

_ I hope you can forgive my behaviour at dinner tonight, It was rather silly and you’re probably right. To make it up to you I’ll be waiting in the Astronomy tower at midnight.  _

_ Mycroft. _

He smiled and ran to get his boots on, he stay on his pajamas, putting a jumper on top because it was most likely going to be cold. Walking slowly out, he got down and the common room was empty, everyone was already in bed, he got out and the fat lady said something about curfew, but it took him just a smile and a gentle word for her to calm down and let him go.  He rushed to the Astronomy tower,when he arrived Mycroft was there, there was a blanket in the floor, a bottle of what he thought was wine and a little basket and of course his amazing boyfriend looking at the sky with a telescope, he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck playfully.

“Hello…”

Mycroft jumped a bit when he felt arms around him, but a familiar scent told him it was Greg, he leaned into the touch and turned around to kiss his boyfriend.

“I was starting to think you weren’t coming”

“Of course baby, I’m whipped after all”

“You are, don’t you? 

Greg nodded and nuzzled Mycroft’s neck, breathing him in and kissing him softly.

“I see you bring wine? Anything special we are celebrating?”

“Not really… although we could celebrate our first time together”

“Well, that happened only like three days ago,and we celebrated many times after that”

“Oh, I know… believe me I KNOW, I’ve been thinking about it all day… and feeling it too” He pouted and Greg opened his mouth in surprise.

“REALLY? Does it hurt? I’m sorry luv”

Mycroft shook his head. “No, Gregory… doesn’t really hurt, hurt… it’s different… I rather like it… thinking about you inside me all day had me all kinds of hot and bothered and I …” 

He was interrupted by a hard kiss, his Gregory all over him, just as he expected.

“God you’re so hot…”

Mycroft straddled him and they fumble about with theirs clothes, one of them giving the bottle of wine a kick, making it roll over in the blanket. Greg pulled at Mycroft’s pajama trousers, to find that he wasn’t wearing underwear. 

“You little devil, you had it all planned”

Mycroft just pulled the trousers all the way off and nodded.His t-shirt going after it.

“You only love me for my cock, don’t you”

“God yes, just that Gregory, GOD! Just fuck me!!”

Greg turned them around and just when he was going to ask about lube, Mycroft reached for the basket and took a bottle of lube out. Greg grinned and took it pouring it in his hand and warming it between his fingers, he spread Mycroft’s legs and roll a finger around his entrance, Mycroft relaxed, making it easy for the finger to slide in and out a few times,quickly a second one followed and he had Mycroft squirming under him, soft moans and whimpers and he thought he could just cum at the sight of his boyfriend in that position. The posh, collected Mycroft Holmes, head boy (still a mystery as to why he was head boy at fifth year, lots of rumors about Mycroft blackmailing the headmaster, but Greg didn’t believed them, Mycroft didn’t tell him why though)

“Stop thinking”

“m’sorry”

He absolutely loved how Mycroft came undone under him. He thrusted the two fingers and rolled them around, scissoring them, he then added a third finger which made Mycroft scream and throw his head back. For a moment he thought about stopping, but Mycroft’s face told him it was not a bad scream so he kept pushing three fingers, the other boy thrusting into him. 

“I’m ready Gregory!!”

“Hm… I dunno.. I think...”

“Do it!”

Greg chuckled and pulled down his pajamas mid thigh, stroking his member easily  with the help of lube and precum, Mycroft wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling at him and growling. He smirked and aligning himself, he pushed the tip inside the tight muscle and moaned loudly squeezing Mycroft’s thighs, leaving his nails marked in the skin. He pushed slowly, until he was deep inside his boyfriend, setting a slow, gentle pace as Mycroft moaned softly, he was amazed how the pale skin looked under the moonlight, the freckles seemed to glow...or maybe it was his imagination. Mycroft pull him down to kiss him, only reaching for his jaw, where he nibbled and growled to his partner, making Greg moaned and set a quicker pace. Leaving one of Mycroft’s thighs, he reached down to stroke his cock, pumping slowly in time with his thrust, and that was all it took, after a few pumps Mycroft was screaming through his orgasm, getting cum all over his stomach and Greg’s hand. 

Seeing Mycroft in that state, his muscles clenching around him, they boy screaming, moaning and shaking was all it took for Greg to reach his orgasm too, he spilled inside his love, letting go of his cock and thighs and collapsing on top of him, breathing heavily into Mycroft’s neck. Until he felt his boyfriend shivering, remembering that Mycroft was naked he pulled out quickly, pulling his pajamas on and helping the other boy get dressed again.

“Sorry, I forgot, I was comfy and warm”

“Oh, I bet you were Gregory, it’s fine dear”

“So, how about that wine? did you brought something to eat other than yourself?”

Mycroft chuckled. “Yes, my dear, there’s cheese and croissants in the basket”

They settled in the blanket, drinking wine and eating, while Mycroft talked about how Gregory should apply himself if he wanted to get the marks he wanted. They agreed that Greg would study harder and that Mycroft would eat more. It was nearing 3 am when they decided it was a good idea to go to bed, Greg insisted that Mycroft slept with him in his room, but after a long argument they went to their respective rooms, with a soft, and gentle goodnight kiss.


	41. What happened in the forest...

The day was too slow, Greg has been on zombie mode all day, he stayed up too late and now he was regretting it, well not regretting it, he would do it again, he was throwing dart with his mind at Mycroft who seemed like he had eight full hours of sleep, there was not a time where Mycroft wasn’t alert and sharp. At five o’clock he went to the little reunion that Michael had invited him, Mycroft had refused to go with him, and tried to convince Greg to not skip the gathering of the herbs, he told him that he had reschedueled and when he told him that he missed his friends, that he has nearly all day with him and had forgotten about them Mycroft stopped arguing and agreed. Not that he needed Mycroft’s permission anyway. He didn’t have time to get changed so he went in his uniform, when he got there everyone else was in theirs too so it was okay, he took away his robe and throw it in a pile, his captain badge making a clicking sound against Michael’s.

“Oh, the Captain has arrive!!!” Some of his teammates cheered.

“And he is alone! Where is your boy toy Lestrade?” Said Sally jokingly.

“Must be studying, where’s the alcohol?”

Someone behind him nudge his shoulder and gave him a pint and he took a long sip.

“Butterbeer? where’s the Firewhisky?”

Michael giggled and took a bottle out, giving it to him.

“OI! You told us you couldn’t buy it”

“That’s because it was for me, thank you my love” Greg grinned and took the bottle, keeping it for later.

They stayed there until ten past nine, Greg didn’t drink much, just a couple of butterbeers and one glass of firewhisky. He was planning to go gather the ingredients for potions class so he had to have a clear mind to do it. 

“Well, mates… it has been fun, but I gotta go”

“Your boy toy gave you a curfew Lestrade?”

“Shuddup Donovan, I gotta do some stuff before bed” He pointed at his gryffindor fellows.

“I want you all in bed at eleven, and you…” He said pointing at the ones from his team. “Don’t forget practice, tomorrow afternoon”

“Aye Aye Captain”

He smiled and walked away, taking his robe and putting it on, heading out for the forest, he was a bit nervous, obviously, it was forbidden after all. But he went there a few times with Sherlock and everything was okay, so he shrugged and walked away, avoiding the prefects and remaining students on the halls. Lighting his wand to see properly in the dark when he was finally out, he ran towards the forest, remembering the instructions of where to find the ingredients. He gathered almost all of them quickly, a lot of students must have got them already, because he had to go deeper inside to find the last one,He was alert at all times, wand out and on the lookout for the most tiny sound. That is why when a large man appeared suddenly he was ready to take the offensive. The man pointed at him with his wand but he was quicker.

“EXPELLIARMUS!” He shouted and ducked, taking cover behind a tree, his heart started racing and as the man approached him again he stood up on guard.

“ALARTE ASCENDARE” he aimed to his attacker who was launched backwards in the air, he took that advantage to run towards the castle, when he heard quick steps behind him he pointed his wand without looking back.

“CONFRIGO!” the spell hit a tree and exploded, but the man avoided the blast and kept running towards him, he kept running, shouting defensive spells right and left, but few of them actually hit the target, he wanted to stay and fight, but he had saw teeth and claws in the man, he was maybe one of those werewolves that lived in the Forbidden Forest.

“IMMOBULUS” he tried again but the man kept blocking his attacks, suddenly he felt a burning pain in his back, then all he could hear a scream, coming from his own mouth as he falled down, he turned around and saw the man smirking at him, when he was gonna attack again he pointed his wand and yelled the first thing that came to his mind.wh

“IMMOBULUS” This time it hit his target and the man was immobile next to him, he looked at him and it was in fact someone he had been seeing in the newspaper, someone from the lycan society… he didn’t know much about him. He got up and started running towards the castle, his back was burning and he could barely breathe.

 


	42. The werewolf visits

He stumbled into the castle, expecting to need to avoid the prefects but as soon as he was inside someone grabbed him and he passed out.

….. 

“Gregory?”

He opened his eyes slowly to see a concerned ginger beside him, there were other figures going round and round in the room, the hospital wing he thought. He tried to stand up but he couldn’t and Myrcroft put a hand in his shoulder,he was in a bed, sideways, his back still burned and he heard whispers and orders all around, when he was able to open his eyes his father was there, the headmaster, Professor Snape and Madame Pompfrey was behind him. She put something in his back and he screamed and wriggle while his dad and Mycroft hold him down.

“Greg what were you thinking going out there, alone AND THIS FREAKING TIME?”

He mumbled something that nobody understood, not even him, they put some bandages around his wound and his father was now far away, talking to the headmaster. He could actually hear what they were saying. But he ignored them when he felt Mycroft close to him, he gave him a kiss in his temple and sat in the bed beside him.

“What were you doing out love?”

“Ingredients for potions”

“You didn’t reschedueled?”

Greg shook his head no and Mycroft rolled his eyes.

“Your dad came here, he was looking for you because he had been dealing with this man that tried to get him to join the lycan community, some kind of society that tries to turn every single wizard in pose to one day take over the ministry” Mycroft explained, whispering. “This man Adkins tried to kill your dad when he refused to join, they both fought earlier today and he managed to escape, but he threatened you and your mum… your dad came here and nobody could find you, WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE…. ell apparently not everywhere… GOSH Gregory!! what were you thinking?”

“m’srry”

“You are lucky he wasn’t transformed Greg!!!” his father was again at his bed with a concerned/angry look. “Do you have any idea what could’ve happened? You were incredibly irresponsible”

What happened next was all fussy to Greg, he talked to the headmaster, Mycroft, his dad, Madame Pomprey, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, he didn’t remember anything that happened the next two days just the burning pain and Mycroft sitting at his side almost every time he was awake, despite Madame Pomprey’s grunts. When he was mostly healed, he was allowed to go to class, but he had to excuse himself constantly, because he had a terrible headache, dizziness and various other pains. He did most of the class work in his bedroom and a house elf had been giving him food, he didn’t even know why he was so fond of him,but he ate the food and drank the juice or whatever he decided to bring him that day happily. When Greg questioned to him why he was being so nice to him, he just responded that he was a free elf.  Greg took it as a “shut up, I do as I want” so Greg just nodded and eat the delicious food he handed him. His dad visited him every two days, making sure Greg was alright, checking up in his wound and sometimes helped him with his homework. He was feeling terribly guilty about it all, he had been working for the Ministry again, he was the only Auror/werewolf and he was beginning to think it was not a good idea. They talked for hours and Greg always calmed him down, despite he being there for exactly the opposite.

“Well dad, I can live with a little craving for red meat, super sight and super hearing… I’ll be like a superhero who liked meat”

“This is not even a joke Greg”

“Look, the way I see it, I have all the perk of being a werewolf without the actual pain of the transformation, so really… I will be fine”

“Always the positive thinker you”

“Of course, mum taught me well”

Lestrade Sr. chuckled and nodded. “That she did, Greg… that she did…. she is actually dying to see you… I’ll see if I can bring her in the weekend”

“Awesome!”

\-----

Sure enough his mum went to visit him the next day, she cried and Greg had to calm her down too, it was like he was the adult in the family. They spent the whole day together in Hogsmeade. He didn’t see Mycroft that day, and he was really missing him despite seeing him everyday. Mycroft would sneak in his room to cuddle or they would go to the room of requirements to be together, sneaking kisses in the library. Mycroft and Michael were in some kind of complot to make sure Greg was never alone and even though he knew they meant well, he hated feeling like he was being babysat. 

He was in a bad mood all day because of that and he was afraid that it had something to do with his wound, maybe it did more than change his hearing and sight… he really wished it didn’t and no one told him so… maybe it was just a normal bad mood. He had been going straight to bed after classes, he didn’t even had the mood to go with Mycroft anywhere and that was a bad sign, he loved Mycroft, of course… he just needed space.


	43. Healing Wounds

Mycroft tried to take care of Greg as much as the other boy allowed him to, he didn’t want Mycroft to clean his wound, and was annoyed that he didn’t want him to to take his usual run around the lake alone. He didn’t know what else to do to have Gregory know that all he did,he did because he loved him and he was worried. Secretly, Mycroft had prefects doing rounds around Greg at all times, also Dimmock was helping him too, obviously his boyfriend noticed what Michael and himself were doing, but he had yet to know about the prefects and he intended to keep it that way.

Greg was getting used to the changes in his body, he heard everything, even the things he really, really didn’t want to hear, his sight was  lot better and he was able to see in the dark, he could smell everything too and it was annoying him, although the quick reflexes didn’t bother him at all. There were too many things happening at once and he could hear even an ant in the floor, he was with the nerves on edge all the time and he really wanted to be happy, because he was alright, he was alive and he was not a werewolf… but everyone treated him like he was made of glass and he couldn’t do it, he hated it.

Today he was finally going to get in the field, the last weeks he was just ordering the team around from the bleacher, not anymore, he was going to practice this week harder than ever, because he had a game coming up and his team needed him, or so they said, half of them joked saying that now he was half wolf  Hufflepuff would be scared to get near him. He laughed, but he wondered what else were they talking about him.

As always Mycroft was sitting there to see him practice, Greg waved at him and he smiled. This time Mycroft didn’t have a book or his notes. Greg knew that it was because he wanted to be alert in case anything happened. But nothing did, practice was a success and his back was feeling normal. So when practice was over he ran to Mycroft and for the first time in a few weeks he kissed him deeply, not just a mere peck, he made Mycroft know what he felt, and Mycroft kissed back eagerly.

“I’m sorry for being such a grumpy Greg”

“I’m sorry for practically stalking you”

“I love you”

“I love you more”

“nuh-uh”

“Yes, I do”

Greg nuzzled Mycroft’s neck, breathing him in. He smelled like new parchment, firewood and...

“What you got there?”

“What do you mean Gregory?”

“There’s something… I’m smelling something… I can’t quite place it…”

Mycroft looks at him a bit confused but Greg keeps talking, smelling Mycroft all over like a dog would.

Mycroft pushed him and smiled.

“Maybe… is the lubricant I used to take care of myself before coming here”

“No way…” Greg gaped.

“Yes way…” Mycroft looked at him with a wicked grin.

“You do realise we haven’t had any in almost a month right?”

“A month and two days actually”

“So… How about we do something about that?”

“Yes, but first you must take a shower Gregory”

“Alright, meet you at the Fat Lady in a half hour?”

“Of course”

Greg gave him a quick kiss and went running inside, ignoring his teammates, he just realized how badly he needed Mycroft. Almost half way there he realized he had left his broomstick in the lockers, he shrugged and decided to get it later.

He got down to the common room and found John Watson, he was a couple of years younger than Greg and he was Sherlock’s best friend since they first met their first year at Hogwarts. John beamed at him, started talking about quidditch, how he wanted to be part of the team, so Greg invited him to the practices.

“When we do tryouts you’ll be the first to know, okay? But now I really have to get going”

“Really? Thanks!! I have to tell Sherlock, he told me you’d say that” He smiled widely.

Greg nodded and went running out, finding Mycroft talking to one of the pictures in the wall. He smiled and walked over to him.

“Hello.. gorgeous”

“Hello, beautiful”

They hugged and started kissing, Greg quickly dominating the kiss. Making Mycroft whimper slightly.

“Oh you two lovebirds!! Off with you!”

They laughed and started walking, hearing the Fat Lady mutter something about, showing off to the ones who don’t have love.

“She’s crazy”

“Don’t talk like that Gregory”

“BUT SHE ISSS”

Mycroft took his hand and dragged him to the room of requirements, their usual spot for this kind of activities, but it seemed like someone else had arrived first.

“We could go to my room” Greg wiggled his eyebrows.

“Gregory, there’s at least five more students there”

“I can make them go away, they will do as I say”

“No love, I have a better idea”

Mycroft gave him a wicked smile and Greg couldn’t help but kiss him, slamming him against the nearest wall, pinning his wrists either side of him, brushing his tongue in Mycroft’s lower lip, the other boy opening his mouth and granting him entrance, they kissed like they haven’t in a long time. When they needed to broke apart for air Greg went down to bite Mycroft’s neck, leaving a mark, sucking at it, making his boyfriend whimper.

“Stop Gregory…. People..will aaahh!! See…”

Greg looked up at him, Mycroft had his eyes closed and mouth parted and he was a bright shade of red.

“So, they can see… not touch!”

“Shush, come on!!”

Greg rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged, they took a couple of stairs up and down, they passed a few empty classrooms and Greg insisted in using them because he couldn’t wait but Mycroft had a better spot. Greg recognized where they were going and grinned.Located on the fifth floor behind the fourth door to the left of a statue of Boris the Bewildered, there was the prefect’s bathroom. Mycroft said the password and somehow changed it after they entered. He didn’t want to tell Greg how, but maybe it was because he was head boy…

“Why haven't’ I thought of this before?”

“Because you’re an idiot?”

“Oi!” He scowled, and then smiled.

“Say that again… I love it when you talk like that”

“Shut up”

Greg had only used it once or twice, he hasn’t been Captain for a long time. He looked around while Mycroft filled the huge tub. There were stalls with toilets in one side of the room opposite the tub. The tub was huge, more like a pool and it was sunk into the ground. He watched as the water filled the tub. Mycroft had choose a bright blue colour. There were bath supplies on one side of the pool and a hundred golden taps surrounded the tub, each one had a different jewel set. Greg got distracted watching the pictures of mermaids on stained glass windows until Mycroft cleared his throat.

“Shall we?”

Mycroft was already naked and it made Greg’s stomach flip and his member twitch.

“You’re so perfect”

Mycroft smiled and Greg walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you so much”

“I love you too Gregory”

Mycroft started to take Greg’s shirt and sensed his boyfriend tensing.

“It’s alright love…”

“It’s hideous…”

“I’m sure it’s not baby… you’re perfect! Nothing can make you look bad…”

“This scar does…” He took a deep breath and let Mycroft take the shirt, closing his eyes and turned around, body tensing again as Mycroft traced a finger through his scar, starting from his shoulder blade all the way down to his lumbar region.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of Gregory… you fought the man, you escaped, you’re just sixteen years old and he is  fully grown man who happened to be a werewolf.”

“I was just lucky… lucky it wasn’t a full moon and lucky because I managed to escaped.”

Mycroft turned him around and hugged him tight. Greg smiled, he was lucky to have Mycroft in his life too.

“Gregory Jonathan Lestrade, you’re perfect and beautiful and don’t you dare say otherwise! There are no amount of scars that could make you look ugly.”

Greg smiled and they kissed for long minutes...soft, sweet kisses. Mycroft wanted to make sure Greg knew how much he was loved and it was working. When they broke apart Lestrade nodded and started to take his trousers that were now feeling a bit tight.

They both climb into the tub, the water was warm and the bubbles were now covering the entire surface, Once they were inside Greg straddle Mycroft, hugging him tight, resting his head on his shoulder for a moment.

“Thank you”

“You don’t need to thank me Gregory”

“Yeah, I do… thank you for loving me the way you do”

Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg’s waist and kissed him in response, the kiss quickly growing more heated. Greg rutting against him, their cock rubbing together the water splashing between them, it was all too much. Too much time had passed and both needed each other.

“I want you to top…” Greg said, forehead pressed against Mycroft’s eyes closed while he catched his breath. Mycroft opened his eyes and looked at him until Greg opened his eyes, looking for an answer.

“Please?”

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t see why not…”

“Then, I would love to do it” Mycroft grinned, his hands going down to squeeze Greg’s arse. Greg bucked his hips and reached for a large towel behind Mycroft, getting up.

“I think this will have to do”

Mycroft followed him to the side of the tub were Greg had laid the towel, he took the lube he had brought with him from the pile of clothes in the floor.

“How do you want me?”

“On your back… I want to see your face”

Greg laid back on the towel, propping himself on his elbows, legs wide open, that view definitively went straight to Mycroft’s cock.

“Beautiful…” He positioned himself in between Greg’s legs, kissing him first, going down his neck, chest, taking special care of Greg’s nipples.

“Myc… hmmmm”

Mycroft smiled at Greg and got all the way down, spreading his boyfriend’s legs and pulling at him so he could comfortably nuzzle his buttocks, spreading them he kissed Greg’s entrance, making him buck his hips. Mycroft had never done thi obviously, but he wanted to take his time, to explore Greg’s body, every inch of it. He licked the puckered hole once, testing Greg’s reaction, it was a good one, so he started sucking, licking, thrusting the tip of his tongue inside until the tightness gave in and he could thrust almost all the way, the other boy a writhing mess already. His guess was Greg was extra sensitive to the touch as well as he was with his other senses, it was logical. So, he took advantage of all of it, taking his time, licking and kissing all that beautiful body that belong only to him. His precious Gregory, laid out just for him. After a while he started to lube his finger, preparing Greg for him, his boyfriend begging him to give him something more. Adding a second finger and taking Greg’s cock in his mouth simultaneously.

“OH! FUCK!! MYCROFT!!!!”

Mycroft just smirk around his cock, looking up at him with a satisfied look. He started scissoring his fingers around Greg’s hole, swallowing around the leaking cock in his mouth.

“Myc… fucking hell! I’m ready baby, I’m ready!!”

Mycroft pulled out and smirked at him.

“If I remember correctly, someone took his time too when we first did this…”

“So, are you getting back at me?”

“Perhaps”

“Fuck me! NOW!”

“TSK TSSK Gregory, don’t be impatient! It will happen”

“I want your cock inside me… yesterday”

“Shush now, Gregory”

Mycroft licked his way down Greg again, pulling out his fingers and licking at the now gaping hole of his boyfriend. Getting on his knees, he lubed his cock and pour a decent amount in Greg’s hole too, he wanted to make sure everything was going to be alright, even though he knew Greg was ready.

He aligned himself, Greg’s legs were around him, the other boy trying to get closer to him, pulling at him. He teased his entrance with the tip of his cock and Greg pulled him, but he holded him and shook his head.

“Calm down baby… let me do this…”

Greg nodded and he continue teasing him, rubbing the tip in the needy hole of his boyfriend. But he needed this as much as Greg did, so he pushed the tip in, the feeling was fantastic, both of them moaned, the sounds echoing in the bathroom. Mycroft looked from Greg’s arse to his eyes, his own asking if it was alright to keep going. Greg nodded and he pushed slowly until he was completely inside.

“Oh!...” Was all Greg could say, his entire body melting.

Mycroft didn’t move for a few minutes, giving his boyfriend time to adjust, he then pulled back slowly until just his tip was inside again, and slowly pushed inside the tight hole. He repeated this until he slid in with more ease. Greg of course was a mess under him, babbling words he didn’t quite understood, jerking with every thrust, hands trying to reach Mycroft, begging for more, begging to be touched. But Mycroft wouldn’t touch his cock and wouldn’t let himself touch it either.

“I want to try something…”

Mycroft looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

Greg took his legs and hold them up, his knees touching his chest. When Mycroft thrusted this time, the tip of his cock slammed his prostate, making him screamed in pleasure.

Mycroft couldn’t believe he could get more hard, but seeing Greg in this position seemed to do the trick. He never wanted it to end, he wanted to stay like that forever. He leaned down to kiss Greg and he felt the boy shaking.

“Are you alright, Gregory?”

Greg just nodded and kissed him back, biting his lower lip.

“Faster! I can take it!”

“Are you sure?”

“Mycroft... Do it harder please”

Mycroft smirked and hang on to Greg’s thighs, squeezing them as he started to thrust harder and faster into his boyfriend’s arse. He made sure to not do it overly so, he didn’t want to hurt him. He pulled all the way out and slammed back in, Greg moaned.

“AGAIN!”

He did it again slamming into Greg’s prostate, he was not going to last much longer, and he knew Greg was feeling the same. He took Greg’s cock in his hand and squeezed it, making the boy shiver, and clamp down on him, he throw his head back, eyes closed.

He kept squeezing, stroking, running his thumb in the slit, spreading pre cum all over. The room was filled with the screams and moans, just the sound of skin against skin was driving them both crazy.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck! I..”

Greg started to get tighter around Mycroft, and he howled. It was, by far the most animalistic howled he had ever heard, as he came all over his stomach, making Mycroft stumble over the edge, spilling his seed inside his boyfriend’s arse. He leaned down and kissed Greg, lazy kisses, until their breathing became even. Mycroft opened his eyes and looked at Greg.

“What was that?”

“A perfect, wonderful shag?”

“Gregory, you howled”

Greg smiled. “I guess I really let go… I really enjoyed this, love”

Has he not been were sure that Greg wasn’t infected… but he was. He chuckled and kissed him again, pulling out of him. Greg moaned again as he was emptied and pouted.

“Where are you going?”

“Back to the tub, we can’t waste the bubbles now can we?”

He got up and dragged Greg with him, getting in the tub again. Greg sat on Mycroft’s lap, leaning back to rest his head on the shoulder of his beloved. They stayed there for a few minutes, until Mycroft started to kiss Greg’s neck.. That started a whole new round, this time they stayed underwater, it was quite the challenge. After that round three followed and there was going to be a fourth but Mycroft remembered he had a Prefect’s meeting. They got dressed, Mycroft changed back the password. Promising Greg to meet him later, he practically ran towards the meeting place.


	44. Potions and Poisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Mystrade is back!!! I suck at summaries so....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. This one is getting trickier and trickier. Might give it an end soon!!! 
> 
> Thanks to everybody still interested in this story.

Greg went to have a run around the castle, he needed to blow off some steam. He hadn’t been able to see Mycroft for a few days in between prefect meetings, studying and other stuff that apparently Greg wasn’t allowed to know. He was running towards the lake and stumbled with someone, falling down.

_ “Watch where you’re going Lestrade!” _

_ “SHERLOCK?!” _

_ “Obviously” _

He looked up and saw Sherlock in full uniform attire, with a Ravenclaw scarf around his neck. 

_ “Haven’t seen you in a while kiddo” _

Sherlock gave him a nasty look.

_ “Don’t call me that, I’m not a kid” _

Sherlock was in his second year at Hogwarts and he thought he was above anyone. 

_ “You’ll always be for me” _

Sherlock wrinkled his nose and Greg smiled as he offered him a hand up. He remembered all those experiment nights and how good Sherlock had become with the potions. It had been a while since he last helped him, just one time since Sherlock met John Watson his first year.

_ “How are you doing? Profs treating you alright?” _

_ “Since when do you care? You didn’t seemed to care about me ever since you started following Mycroft around anyway!” _

Greg realised why Sherlock had been so distant. It made him sad, he was right; he had abandoned most of his friends since he and Mycroft became a couple almost 8 months ago and even before he was always spending all his free time with Mycroft and it wasn’t fair for Sherlock.

_ “I’m sorry buddy… I just thought you didn’t want me to bother you… you and John and … I don’t know” _

_ “What about John?” _

_ “I just thought you’d be more comfortable with people your age” _

_ “John is a year older” _

_ “And I’m four years older than you, I just thought… but I was wrong and I’m truly sorry Sherlock. You are my friend and I care about you, can I do something to make it up for you?” _

Sherlock’s face brighten and suddenly he was the seven year old boy he met again.

_ “There’s something…” _

_ “No grey hair?” _

_“I can’t promise that”_ Sherlock smirked devilishly and Greg knew he would help him anyway.

_ “Alright, what is it?” _

_ “I want to see what effect has some of my own inventions in a person half lycan” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Also, I apologise for not being able to go see you when you were attacked, I was receiving punishment with Filch.” _

_ “It’s alright, I didn’t wanted anyone around anyway… what did you do to deserve punishment anyway?” _

_ “Blowed up my dorm…” _

_ “For Merlin’s beard Sherlock!!! How is it that I didn’t heard anything?” _

_ “Us Ravenclaws don’t like to vent our houses’ issues around the castle, the explosion was contained and everything went back to normal in less than ten minutes” _

_ “But you were punished anyway…” _

_ “Yes… never mind that, are you up to try my potions?” _

_ “What do they do?” _

_ “Oh… different things, I you follow me to the forest I can show you” _

_ “The forest?” _

_ “Can’t keep doing  my experiments on my dorm, so I have a tent in the forest” _

_ “Alright, but we have to be back before dark, you know what happened to me there” _

_ “Deal” _

They got in what seemed like a little tent, but inside it was like a whole house, John was there already making tea and offered Greg a cup while Sherlock gathered his potions.

“Does he make you drink his potions?”

“Yes, just when he is sure it isn’t dangerous though”

Greg had his left arm inflated with the first potion, grew 10 feet thall with the second, facial hair grew to the floor with the third. They took a break after that. Luckily Sherlock had the cure for everything because the potions didn’t have a different effect on Greg. That gave him a great peace of mind, he wasn’t different. Even if he wanted to eat mostly raw meat and howled when reaching orgasm, but he wasn’t going to get into details with Sherlock.

He tested ten potions by the time the sun was starting to set and he dragged the two boys back to the castle. Greg and John went directly to have dinner while Sherlock went to the dorm to put his things there. Greg looked around for Mycroft but he was nowhere to be seen in the Slytherin table. He ate while chatting with John and other Gryffindors and then although he thought about looking for Mycroft, he was too tired and decided to go sleep instead, he had practice early in the morning.


	45. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is being all mysterious.... business as usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for letting this story get so long and then wait forever to update. Live is not getting any easier and my muse was on holiday! I took a shot at this one.. hope is to the liking of you... don't know if anyone is still reading this... anyway... comments are appreciated.

Greg woke up in the middle of the night with the feeling he was being watched. He sat up straight in his bed and saw a dark figure aproach, he reached quickly for his wand in the nightstand and the dark figure leaped quickly, taking the wand. As the dark figure stepped into the light he could see it was Mycroft with a black cape hiding his red hair.

“Gregory, stop” he whispered as Greg pushed him, still not registering it was his boyfriend.

“Give me my wand!” Gregory whispered but with a harsh tone.

“I apologise” Mycroft looked down and gave his boyfriend the wand.

“You can’t go about taking other people’s wand Mycroft.”

“I’m sorry… I was just avoiding you using it against me.”

“What are you doing here, dressed like that?”

“I wanted to see you”

“Couldn’t have waited until tomorrow?”

“Sadly, I couldn’t…”

“Why?”

“I’m going out of the castle… I…”

“Where are you going?”

“I can’t possibly tell you”

Greg scowled.

“So, that no lies bullshit applies only when it’s convenient for you?”

“Is not that Gregory, please…”

Greg dragged him down to the common room, gripping Mycroft’s arms tightly.

“Gregory Lestrade! Let go of my arm!”

Greg opened his eyes wide as he realised what he was doing.

“You’re acting irrationally Gregory.”

“I’m sorry, Myc… I.. where are you going?”

Mycroft rubbed his face and sighed.

“I’m not allowed to tell anyone”

“It’s dangerous” Greg wasn’t asking.

“It is, but I’m the right person to do it and I can’t budge away from responsibility”

“Alright… I understand that, love… Come here” He made grabby hands at his boyfriend that smiled and blushed. 

“C’mere baby… give us a kiss”

Mycroft complied and relaxed in the kiss, Greg stroked the back of his neck and ran his fingers through the ginger hair, making Mycroft smile into the kiss and he ended the kiss to give Greg a hug, he squeezed him tight and Greg felt it like it was goodbye, he couldn’t have that. He started kissing and nibbling Mycroft’s neck, making him groan.

“I have to go Gregory…”

“I know…” but he didn’t stop.

“Hmmm… please…”

“Please what? Please Greg let me go? Or Please Gregory suck me off?” He kept kissing and nibbling his way to Mycroft’s Adam’s apple..

He took a deep breath.

“I think is that…. You want me to take your hard cock in my mouth innit?”

Greg spoke in a low voice, making his boyfriend shiver at the thought. He sucked a mark just in the line of his shirt, letting go and just as he was going to kneel Mycroft took his arm and pulled him up.

“As much as I… REALLY, REALLY want that Gregory, I can’t there is no time and I had spent too much already… When I come back we shall continue this.”

Greg whined. “But Myccccc”

“Please…”

“Alright then, just a last kiss”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at him.

“Promise.”

He leaned in to give his boyfriend a last kiss and a big hug. 

“I love you.”

“And I you Gregory”

And with that he disappeared in front of him. 

“What the fuck?”

Greg kept looking at the spot Mycroft was just a second ago. How the hell did he do that, with his age and inside the castle? Bloody Holmeses.

  
  
  
  
  


 


	46. I solemny swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know if someone is still reading this story, it seems like a lifetime since I first started writing it. This was going to be short,but it got out of hand and I got distracted. I hope to get it to end by 50 and I hope to get back on it quickly. 
> 
> I don't even know what I'm doing anymore...

Greg woke up with a stabbing pain in the shoulder, he shouted and took his wand from below the pillow and pointed it at his attacker.

“EXPELLIARMUS!” 

There was a quiet yelp and he sat up straight, rubbing his shoulder as he realized it was John in the floor, looking for his wand. 

“What the hell John!?”

“Well, you seemed dead so I poked you”

“I’ll KILL you!”

“Shut up, Sherlock is looking for you, he is going mad and I had to restrain him so he didn’t sneak up here.”

“What does he wants?”

“Something to do with Mycroft…”

Greg stood up quickly, grabbing a scarlet dressing gown and throwing it over his naked torso and ran downstairs, followed closely by John Watson. 

The moment he saw Sherlock he knew something bad was happening. He was pacing and muttering something under his breath. 

“Sherlock!”

The look on Sherlock’s eyes was one he had never seen before; desperation, sadness… something was definitely not right. 

“Mycroft it’s gone.”

“I know, he came to the dorm and told me, everything will be alright.”

“No, everything will not be alright, he’s gone.”

“Sherlock, kiddo… I spoke to him a few hours ago.”

“Listen to me, Lestrade. I have a tracking spell on Mycroft and he’s gone… it’s supposed to tell me where he is,but it disappeared… he’s gone off the grid.”

“How did you do that without him noticing?” he asked, brow furrowed.

“It doesn’t really matter, you idiot. My spell is strong and I can’t feel him, I can’t  see him.”

Greg frowned and listened.

“For how long? Where was the last place you saw him?”

“About an hour ago, he was in the Ministry”

“The Ministry? Why would he go there?”

“Mycroft has his fat hands in every cauldron, it could be numerous things.”

“We are going, give me a minute.” Greg ran upstairs, throwing his robe in the bed and putting the first shirt he grabbed as well as a pair of trousers and boots and ran back down where John and Sherlock were arguing.

“You should stay here, cover for us.”

“I can have someone else cover for us, I’m not letting you go alone.”

“Very well, who are you getting to cover?”

“I’ll talk with Molly.”

“She’s in Hufflepuff, how will she cover for  you both as well as me?”

Greg interrupted clearing his throat.

“I will talk to Donovan and I’ll get her to make us all a note, but I hope we can get back before they’re needed.”

He needed to be positive, Mycroft had to be alright, he had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, Im sorry!!!! So... thoughts?


	47. That I'm up to no good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know a bit about what Mycroft's been up to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a liar! I said I was going to have this chapter by the end of April and I didn't! 
> 
> I've been writing a lot in spanish lately, found a group of girls that loveto give lots of ideas for Mystrade fics and I've been really really distracted! BUT I'm attempting to put an end to a series of projects so... I'll be updating every Sunday from now on. Other fics will be in weekdays so I should be posting almost daily! Let's see if I can do this.

He knew it was dangerous, he shouldn’t be here at all. Maybe he should’ve brought Gregory with him, but just the thought of his boyfriend being in danger made him feel sick. It’s been hours since he entered the Department of Mysteries, he was now in the time room, if his calculations were correct he couldn’t be traced here. The room was long and rectangular, filled with a dancing, sparkling lights like gems. In every corner there was devices, some of them he didn’t even recognize so they must be new ones. He was here only to gather some information about a study that was being made against muggle born wizards and witches. He believed some people are trying to make an enchantment to prevent their birth, amongst other things. He needed the papers and everything there was about it, expose these cruel people and end this hate. Now were muggle born people, next could be half blood wizards. The problem was, someone saw him and now they were searching for him, he was quick to get into the time room, but they WILL get to him eventually, he needed to think, FAST!. 

 

He could hear people talking outside and he prepared his wand to defend himself if it came to that, even if he had made a disillusionment enchantment on himself. 

 

“FUCK!” he heard a familiar voice say and then steps running on what he thought was his direction. He took cover behind a large golden clock and looked at the door, he could see four silhouettes but couldn’t  see them clearly, but THAT voice, that was definitively Sherlock.

 

“Gavin, don’t be stupid, you almost got us killed.”

 

Mycroft couldn’t hide anymore knowing his boyfriend, whom he left safe in his common room was there AND he allowed his baby brother to come too.

 

“GREGORY! What are you doing here?” 

 

When he stepped out of his hiding spot he saw his boyfriend and Sherlock, obviously John was there too and Anthea. 

 

“Myc? Where are you?” Greg looked in his direction, but obviously couldn’t see him. 

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“We were worried about you!”

 

“You were supposed to be in the castle, safe! I can’t do this with you here.”

 

“Myc, where are you, please let me see you.”pleaded Greg. 

 

“I have a disillusionment enchantment, and I’m not messing it.”

“Shut up you too, Mycroft, what are you doing here?”

 

“Anthea, darling… I could ask the same thing.”

 

“I couldn’t let Greg and these idiots come here alone.”

 

“Thank you, dear.”

 

“Shut up everyone, you’re missing the point here. We need to get out.”

 

“No brother, you need to get out. I have to do something first.” 

 

“Myc, love. There are dangerous people out there, we barely made it here.”

 

“How did you know I was here?”

 

“I have a tracking device, you disappeared from it but last time you were in the Ministry so we just sneaked in.”

 

“It isn’t supposed to be that easy.”

 

Greg rolled his eyes, if he let the brothers start this kind of discussion they would be stuck there and he would miss breakfast.

 

“That doesn’t matter right now, Tell us what you need, we can help you.”

 

“I can’t tell you, it’s a secret.”

 

“Alright, we can work with this.” interrupted John, before Sherlock could say anything.

 

“Yes, we sure can. You go search, we will cover for you.” responded Greg.

 

“No, we can’t. I’m risking my life, I need answers.” 

 

“I didn’t ask you to come here, Sherlock Holmes.”

 

Greg was trying to pinpoint the exact point Mycroft’s voice came, but Sherlock was looking at an exact point behind him so, that’s where Mycroft should be, he turned around.

 

“Love, I understand that what you came to do here it’s important, otherwise you wouldn’t be here, I also understand that you can’t tell us. But you need to understand that we came here for you and we won’t leave without you, so we need to make a plan to help you get what you need and get out of here. We will get out of here together or not at all." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO!
> 
> I need you to bear with me in something, when I first started writing this fic I wanted it to be post war, but the story just doesn't work that way SO I want you to think of this as an AU (inside an AU). The war hasn't happened and it's a more modern setting. Don't think too much about HP canon,please. It's better that way.


	48. Mischief Managed- Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't finish this chapter, I had a really busy week, but I wanted to have something for today, because I promised so I cut it there and part II is going up next Sunday!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

 

Mycroft closed the distance in between him and Greg and gave him a big hug, no one was as braver than his little lion. He takes his face in his hand and kisses him soundly. For the others it was a bit strange, seeing Greg being yanked and kissing air. 

 

“No time to lose, brother mine.” Sherlock interrupted.

 

“Right” Mycroft nodded, even though no one could see him.

 

“I need to get into the office next door, there should be some files there that I need.”

 

“Okay, you and Greg go to the office, we will cover for you guys.” said John, holding his wand up.

 

“That is an excellent plan John, whoever it lacks an actual plan.” interrupted Anthea, crossing her arms.

 

“We need to make an actual plan that would take them to the other office safe and one for the actual getting out of here.”  She said, Mycroft wasn’t looking at her but she could hear her eye roll. 

 

Sherlock then took the opportunity to talk and together they laid out a plan. Using the various items that were laying around, they made a time bomb, Sherlock was sure that it would work, even though he just theorized about it before. Mycroft mad disillusionment enchantment on Greg just to be sure. John was going to throw the bomb in the middle of the room outside and Greg and Mycroft where going to make a run for the other office (Sherlock actually laughed at this and said it was a shame he wouldn’t be able to see Mycroft roll and bounce in an attempt to run.) Then Anthea, Sherlock and John where going to search for an office with flu powder so they could go back to the castle. 

 

Turns out, the bomb DID work but didn’t actually stopped the people, they were just going a bit slow so they had to be quick, unsure of how much time they had and (stupid Fatcroft didn’t want to use a time turner because it was too dangerous) Sherlock, John and Anthea separated into three different offices to look for a way out while Mycroft and Greg went in the office Mycroft was sure the files where. Greg made guard on the door while Mycroft quickly went through the files, getting them quickly and putting them in his pocket which he had made an undetectable extension charm beforehand. 

 

When they exited, they ran for the first room, the one where Sherlock was supposed to go but before they did a light flashed somewhere behind them and Mycroft was hit.


	49. Mischief Managed Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg are in fifth grade. (Anthea too)  
> John is in second and Sherlock in first year  
> This is more a reminder for me xD
> 
> I'm sorry about missing yesterday's update, I was in the pride parade!!

He hits the ground and that’s when Greg can see that the enchantment wore off, he turns around and tries to wake him up to no avail, he takes his pulse and it’s weak but still there. He looks around just in time to block another attack.

 

“ _ PROTEGO!”  _  the attacked bounced over to the shadow and the attacker fell to the floor but a second one came at him too quickly, he ducked and covered Mycroft. 

 

“EXPELLIARMUS!” he tried. The wand of the attacker flied back but he kept running towards them. Greg growled and took a defensive pose.

 

“PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!” He heard behind the man who dropped to the floor, revealing Anthea behind him.

 

“I had him” Greg said to her, still on edge.

 

“I’m sure, but we need to get out of here, John found flu powder.

 

Greg took Mycroft in his arms and practically ran after Anthea, when they got inside the room John and Sherlock were waiting.

 

“Took you long enough!” 

 

“Let’s go! There’s no time to lose.”

 

John got in first and then Sherlock.

 

“Let’s go, you first, we need to get Mycroft into the infirmary.”

 

Greg nodded and shifted Mycroft to grab a handful of powder.

 

They heard steps outside and the door opened with a flash, but Anthea was quick to defend, using a shield charm and Greg took the opportunity to attack.

 

“Quickly! Go in!” He pushed her inside the fireplace and she quickly took the powder and disappeared.

 

“It’s the Lestrade boy!” he heard someone in the distance, he took a handful of powder again, having it dropped in favour of defending himself and got in the fireplace.

 

In a few seconds and  a flash of green he was again in the castle, John, Sherlock and Anthea were waiting for him. 

 

“We need to take Mycroft to the infirmary.”

 

“No.” cuts Sherlock.

 

“WHAT?”

 

“This is a secret mission, taking him there will not be wise. We can help him, right John?”

 

John hesitated for a moment but nodded.

 

“He’s still breathing so maybe we just have to wait for the effect to wear off.”

 

Greg didn’t like this but he knew Mycroft wouldn’t want his mission spoiled and he was indeed,breathing.

 

“Okay, but if he isn’t awake in half an hour we are doing something.”

 

He tried not to think about the people in the Ministry knowing he was there.


	50. Nox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for skipping two weeks but the story just wasn't cooperating. I had a difficult time writing anything. But thank you if you are sticking for this one

 

They were all in the Room of Requirements, Sherlock was pacing in front on Mycroft, Anthea was glued to a book while John fussed around Sherlock trying to calm him down while Greg was by Mycroft’s side, for the past twenty minutes. He kept looking at the grandfather clock in a corner and back at Mycroft, taking his pulse and running a hand through his hair. 

 

“You might want to stop that, I have a feeling it’s getting thinner by the second.”

 

Greg smiled and looked down at him, throwing himself on top of him and kissing him thoroughly.

 

“You idiot!” he said, separating himself for a second and  punching Mycroft’s bicep before getting back to kissing him, Mycroft quickly taking hold of his arse.

 

“Oh, for Merlin's beard, can you stop that?” Sherlock said while shoving Greg out of the way.

 

“Oi! Leave them alone for a second!” interrupted John, taking Sherlock’s forearm.

 

“No. We need to asses.” Anthea said, putting her book aside. 

 

Greg nodded.

 

“I think he’s fine.” he said, winking at Mycroft, who was now sitting up. Sherlock scowled at the both of them.

 

“I can assure you, I’m fine, so…” he cut himself of mid-sentence, patting his pocket to see if the papers were still there, taking a deep breath he nodded. 

 

“I’m perfectly fine.”

 

“What are you gonna do with those?” Greg said, as Mycroft took the papers out.

 

“I have to… actually, I can’t tell you.” 

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. 

 

“How did you find out about them? What they have inside? Why were you willing to die for them?”

 

“Sherlock, stop. I…” he took a deep breath.

 

“I can’t tell you everything, just… I heard someone talking in one of father’s reunions, I investigated further and was able to find they were doing something that needed to be stopped, I haven’t told anyone about it I had to be sure first… But now I have proof, and I’ll make sure it goes to the right hands.”

 

“But, how can you trust anyone? The Ministry is involved in this.” Greg asked.

 

“I have someone I trust. I need to contact him.”

 

“But wait, you said you hadn’t told anyone.”

 

“Well, I didn’t tell him, I knew he wouldn’t let me do this, but I know I can trust this to him, he will do the right thing, he will know.”

 

“And? What are you waiting for?” Anthea said, shoving him up. 

 

“Someone saw me in there, I heard they said the Lestrade boy was there.” blurted out Greg, he was waiting for a good time to say it, but it didn’t come.

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Not to worry, in Hogwarts we are safe.”

 

“Did you forget about Greg’s meeting with a werewolf?” retorted Sherlock.

 

“That was different, that was in the forbidden forest, you aren’t to go there until all this blows over.”

 

Sherlock huffed in annoyance and John swatted the back of his head.

 

“Now, you all can go back to your dorms, you aren’t supposed to be here at this time of night.” he said, with his head boy voice.

 

“We are staying.” declared Greg.

 

“No, you are not. I’m calling your dad.”

 

“WHAT?” 

 

“Who else could I trust more than a Lestrade?”

 

“True.” Said Greg, proudly.

 

“If he knows you were there he is going to be very cross, so we need to avoid getting a punishment if we want to follow our plans for the break.”

 

Greg smiled wide and nodded.

 

“Let’s go before these two start at it again.” Sherlock said with a bored expression. 

 

“Well, you three go back, I’m staying with Mycroft to make sure he continues to be alright.

 

“It was just a common stunning spell, I’ll be alright.”

 

Anthea raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms and Mycroft knew there was nothing he could do to convince her.  Greg smiled and hugged her.

 

“Make sure he sleeps some, yeah?”

 

“Right.”

 

He turned around and kissed Mycroft again before going out of the room with a gagging Sherlock, and John at his side.


	51. A is in charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm feeling poorly but thanks for reading!

He walked over to the fireplace, wanting to contact Mr. Lestrade as soon as possible but Anthea grabbed him by the arm.

 

“I think this can wait until later, sleep a couple of hours.”

 

“I’m fine, dear. It was but a minor set back.”

 

“I’m sure… but now it’s late and we are safe here, as you said before. Let’s go to bed and clear that big head of yours.” she punctuated that with a swat to the head.

 

“Ow! There was no need for that!”

 

“Honestly, going to  the Ministry alone. What were you thinking?”

 

“All I wanted was for all of you to be safe, it’s better you didn’t know and I’ll have words about the tracker. I can’t have Sherlock tracking my every movement.”

 

“That was concerning, but it was useful.”

 

“Nevertheless, I can’t believe he did that without me noticing.”

 

“It was a potion, I asked him. It’s not like we doubt about the food we get in the Castle.”

 

“He must have a friend in the kitchens.” said Mycroft, thoughtfully.

 

“Exactly my thoughts.”

 

“I’ll have to work on that later today.”

 

“Yes, now can we go to bed?”

 

“Alright, let’s go. You can’t go saying I never listen to you.”

 

They left the Room of Requirements and walked to the dungeons, being head boy meant they had no problem if they got caught walking around at this time of night… well… morning really. 

 

Once Mycroft was in his room he took the papers out and read them over. This was outrageous, but he was positive he could do something about it.


End file.
